


Todo por la magia - Quinto año

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Todo por la magia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado once años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero aún está presente su legado. La oscuridad y la locura siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico continúe en paz e indiferente a las secuelas de la guerra anterior.</p><p>Leyna y Altais tendrán que superar nuevas pruebas para consolidar su naciente relación en este quinto año. Nuevas alianzas comenzarán a formarse en las sombras de Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Leyna miró ansiosa a los lados, llegaba cinco minutos tarde y sus nervios parecían aumentar incluso más rápido de lo que pasaban los segundos. Pensó que quizá quedar en uno de los sitios más llamativos que había alrededor del estadio de quidditch en el que se iba a jugar la final del mundial no había sido tan buena idea. La gente era mucho más numerosa de lo que habían esperado cuando quedaron, claro que entonces no sabían que Chile, la selección revelación de ese año, sería una de las semifinalistas. Muchos chilenos habían acudido a la capital de Panamá, sede del mundial, simplemente para apoyar al equipo de su país, aunque muchos de ellos lo tuvieran que hacer desde el exterior del campo ya que las entradas estaban completamente agotadas. Temía que con todo ese jaleo no pudiera encontrar a Altais y verlo era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo… lo había echado mucho de menos ese mes y medio que había estado sin verlo. Apenas se habían carteado un par de veces, todas ellas para confirmar su asistencia a esa final y para poder quedar, y de cualquier forma esas cartas tan impersonales no eran suficientes. 

Suspiró largamente para tranquilizarse un poco, se alisó la camiseta de tirantes que resaltan el contorno de sus pechos, algo más llenos, y jugó con los cordones del cinturón que sujetaba esos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas. Allí hacía tanto calor, aunque en perspectiva no era para nada malo, nada de túnicas por el medio.

—Hola, Leyna —escuchó la voz de Altais justo detrás de ella, las palabras le rozaron en la curva de la mandíbula, a la altura que él usualmente llegaba.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella al escucharlo y no dudó un segundo en girarse para abrazarlo, pero ese segundo movimiento quedó olvidado cuando lo vio bien. Había crecido en ese tiempo, concretamente medía como ella, pero sin duda era un gran cambio, además creyó apreciar algo más de fortaleza en sus brazos y su torso. Sin duda el conjunto la dejó sin palabras. 

Altais sonrió con presunción, evidentemente divertido por la sorpresa y levantó la mano para cerrarle la boca que había caído un par de centímetros. Ya que no parecía por la labor de hablar, eliminó la distancia y movió esa mano a la nuca para besarla breve, pero intensamente.

—Te eché de menos —confesó. No se le habría pasado por la cabeza decirlo en futuro antes de las vacaciones, no le gustaba la Adivinación, pero ahora sí era un hecho, había estado pensando mucho en ella, incluso se había colado en sus sueños, en el primer sueño que recordaba en años, desde que comenzó a no descansar no había soñado; además sabía que ella apreciaría que se lo dijera. 

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras que no había esperado escuchar. —Yo también —contestó volviendo a besarlo, despacio, dulce, con anhelo—. Mucho. 

—Mucho… ¿Tan malo fue el verano? —bromeó con una sonrisa presuntuosa, pero aún sin soltarla, acariciando su nuca.

—Muchas fiestas aburridas, muchas compras, ningún beso como estos —contestó como si fuera evidente.

—Creo que puedo subsanar uno de esos puntos para mejorar tu verano —ofreció, acercándose de nuevo a su boca y lamió lentamente el labio inferior, tentándola a aceptar, pedir más.

Ella estuvo tentada de aceptar esa oferta, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo negó y se alejó cogiendo una mano de él. 

—Ven, hay otro sitio mejor —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. 

Altais asintió y por esa vez se dejó llevar, al caminar se notaba que no sólo había cambiado físicamente, había sufrido un cambio más profundo, sus pasos eran más seguros y más propios de un depredador. Le había costado, pero al final había comprendido durante el verano, después de conseguir cerrar el flujo de magia, que ese nundu plateado era una parte de él, más que imponerse antes tenía que acogerlo, conocerlo y eso se mostraba en su forma de moverse ahora entre otras cosas. Esa forma peculiar de caminar atraía miradas más de lo que ya lo había ido haciendo su atractivo.

Leyna no pudo evitar también mirarlo por el camino, apreciar mejor esos cambios en él que lo hacían tan atractivo. Un par de chicas se quedaron observándolo embelesadas y sus poses cambiaron a unas más provocadoras. Ella sintió los celos crecer un poco dentro de sí, soltó la mano de Altais, lo rodeó con el brazo por la cintura y metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, un movimiento que había visto alguna vez a las parejas de la calle. 

Él la miró un poco sorprendido por esa acción y decidió también pasar su brazo por la cintura de Leyna y sujetarla. Era consciente de las miradas, ese verano no había estado de retiro como el anterior, había tenido que moverse por la ciudad y se había hecho a captar esa atención extra y también había debatido sobre cómo sacarle partido en lugar de que resultara en una molestia, incluso había practicado, había jugado un par de veces con ese deseo sin al final dar absolutamente nada, había sido divertido. Así mismo se percataba de las miradas de algún chico que observaba a Leyna, esa era otra cualidad adquirida, su posesividad había aumentado. Quería llegar a ese otro lugar, esperaba que más íntimo y no sólo ver sino sentir con sus manos los cambios en el cuerpo de su novia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una zona más alejada, con más árboles, y por lo tanto más escondida. Leyna sonrió pícaramente y en un movimiento atrevido apretó un poco la nalga sobre la que estaba su mano. 

—Hice un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó señalando una pequeña tienda de campaña. 

—Sí… sí —contestó habiéndose sonrojado y saltado un poco como un colegial inexperto que desafortunadamente debía admitir que era ante ese apretón—. Es un sitio mejor —concordó.

Ella se puso enfrente de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Quieres ver cómo es?

—Espero no haber venido hasta aquí para quedarnos mirando la lona —replicó alzando una ceja.

—No, sin duda esa no era la intención al traerla de extranjis —contestó cogiéndolo de la camiseta y caminando hacia atrás—. Me prometiste solucionar mi verano. 

—Sólo me ofrecí a hacerlo —la corrigió mientras la seguía.

—Yo acepto la oferta —aseguró tirando del labio inferior de él antes de dar con la tienda y entrar. 

Una vez dentro, Altais no se contuvo más, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura apretándola contra sí y la otra mano volvió a la nuca para mantenerla en un largo e intenso beso. Un tenue gemido salió de los labios de ella en el ardiente beso. Una de las manos de Leyna apretó su pelo negro y la otra se aferró a su camiseta. Sin detenerse dieron pasos a ciegas dando con una viga en el centro, sabía que había una cama al fondo a la izquierda, pero la desventaja de la horizontalidad era que necesitaba una mano para sostenerse. Dejó de rodearla por la cintura ahora que el obstáculo se ocupaba de mantenerla pegada a él y la mano ahora libre se aventuró bajo la camiseta. Dejó los labios de Leyna y comenzó de dejar besos por su cuello y hombro descubierto, lamer y raspar con los dientes.

La chica sacó la varita de un bolsillo de su pantalón, hizo un hechizo para evitar que los sonidos salieran de la tienda y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio para que sus manos estuvieran libres para volver a recorrer el cuerpo de Altais. Las metió bajo la camiseta por su espalda, subió despacio notando como se tensaban los músculos de esa parte de él con los movimientos que hacía, apretó sus hombros y bajó pasando al frente, al pecho, al abdomen y a los costados. Todo jadeando con cada beso a su cuello que había expuesto más a él al ladear la cabeza. 

Altais siguió con su tarea un poco más, deleitándose con esos jadeos, elevando la mirada al placentero rostro de Leyna. Volvió a besarla, lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando sus labios, danzando su lengua con la vecina, en tanto su otra mano descendió para tocar esa piel caliente e ir subiendo poco a poco la camiseta. Detuvo el beso y la miró a los ojos, cuando ella los abrió continuó subiendo la camiseta hasta sacársela al ver que no ponía ninguna pega y la miró detenidamente y sin ningún recato, en sus ojos se podía ver la certeza innegable de cuánto le gustaba lo que veía. Esos pechos contenidos en un fino sujetador de color negro que resaltaba con su nívea piel, el vientre plano, la suave curva de sus caderas… 

Leyna tomó y soltó aire despacio para calmarse ante esa mirada. Se acercó a él de nuevo y esa vez fue ella la que subió su camiseta hasta deshacerse de la prenda, dejándola caer a un lado. Observó el fuerte pecho confirmando el cambio en éste, aunque fuera menos evidente que su altura, y no se contuvo de pasar las yemas de los dedos por él, mirándolo fijamente, embelesada. 

—Ésta imagen es mía —dijo de repente, dejando su mano sobre el pecho de Altais. 

—Vaya… yo que quería probar a nadar con el calamar gigante este año —bromeó ante ese pronto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos un segundo sin comprenderlo, luego se sonrojó y bajó la mirada aunque no apartó su mano de él. 

—No mía… yo… claro van a verte sí o sí… —contestó. 

—Conozco ese sentimiento —respondió poniendo una mano en su mentón instándola a mirarle y cuando lo hizo le dio un beso más lento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados por el beso.

—Porque sólo te quiero para mí —contestó Altais.

La chica se estremeció ante esas palabras, la seguridad que había en ellas. Lo abrazó pegándolo a ella de nuevo y su espada volviendo a dar con la columna de madera. 

—Sólo soy tuya —susurró antes de volver a unir sus labios, ofreciéndose a él. 

Altais sonrió en el beso, le gustaba saber que lo tenía claro y continuó con la tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de ella con las manos, llevando ambas desde la cintura a los pechos, apretando levemente.

—Altais… quítalo —musitó ella interrumpiéndose con un jadeo. 

Él quería creer que se refería a lo que tenía bajo las manos, pero prefirió asegurarse.

—¿Qué quieres, Leyna?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior un segundo. —Quiero que me quites el sujetador, Altais —contestó sin vacilar, estaba segura de querer sentir sus manos en esa parte de ella. 

El chico sonrió, con cierta emoción en el estómago y también nervios por si quitárselo resultaría tan complicado como había alcanzado oír comentar a algunos chicos. Besó brevemente sus labios y llevó las manos a la espalda de Leyna, ascendiendo un poco hasta dar con el cierre, lo palpó para hacerse a la idea de en qué consistía y tras sólo un par de intentos logró desabrocharlo. Puso las manos en los hombros de ella y empujó los tirantes por los brazos hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. Sus ojos la observaron si cabe con más deseo que antes. Se obligó a levantar la mirada a la chica sonrojada, la besó largamente hasta que pareció que volvía a relajarse y entonces se aventuró a llevar la mano derecha a un pecho, a sentir esa suave piel en la palma de su mano, así como el pezón, endureciéndose en segundos con esa estimulación extra, además de la que ya había tenido a través de la tela.

Leyna gimió más sonoramente que cualquier otra vez sobre los labios de él, arqueándose hacia ese toque y profundizó ese beso encontrando la lengua de él. Ese simple toque era mucho más intenso sin la tela del sujetador de por medio, era sin duda un punto sensible y que la hizo sentirse más excitada. Miró a Altais con deseo en sus ojos, llevó su boca a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, sus manos recorrieron su espalda con ansia y decidió moverse hacia la cama que había al fondo. Las manos de ambos siguieron moviéndose al caer en la cama, una de las de Altais se afanó en descubrir las mejores formas de estimular esa parte descubierta, disfrutando de los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Leyna, tanto que al final se tuvo que obligar a detenerse antes de que fuera muy evidente cuánto disfrutaba la experiencia. Las manos fueron retirándose y se esforzaron por hacer los besos poco a poco más calmados, aunque parecía imposible detenerse del todo; ambos querían más de aquello, pero no estaban preparados para experimentar mucho más por el momento.

Altais se retiró de encima de ella quedando tumbado a su lado. Ella se quedó un par de segundos como estaba, pero finalmente cedió a la tentación y se acurrucó junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura. 

—¿Me paso de cursi o está bien? —preguntó medio en broma, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la que se veía la satisfacción conseguida minutos atrás. 

—Está bien seguir sintiéndote —contestó girando la cabeza para besarla.

Ella sonrió y asintió feliz. —¿Has venido con Teddy y el señor Potter al final? 

—Sí… y tres cuartas partes del clan Weasley —dijo con evidente pesadez—. Como predije, mi padre consideró que el quidditch no era tan prioritario como para dejar los negocios una semana y coger un traslador transoceánico. Propuse venir solo, pero la idea no cuajó.

Leyna chasqueó la lengua. —Es una pena, porque yo podría haberme escabullido para que no te sintieras solo. 

—Sentirse solo sería una bendición en estos días, pero… no diría que no a tu compañía.

—Ni a mi compañía ni a mis libros nuevos —aseguró mirándolo con orgullo por sus adquisiciones. 

—Este año no eres la única que ha paseado por ciudades a la busca de buenas librerías —repuso él.

—En ese caso podemos hacer intercambios —sugirió dándole un corto beso—. En Rumania encontré una librería antigua, había oro dentro, me hubiera llevado todo —le contó emocionada con el recuerdo—. ¿Dónde has estado tú? 

—Pues además de Bulgaria las primeras tres semanas, fui a La Rochelle, en Francia, mi abuela paterna vive allí, tuve que asistir a dos fiestas en las dos semanas —confesó y soltó un leve suspiro—, es el precio a pagar, el resto del tiempo sólo tengo que hacer acto de presencia en las comidas. Y esta última semana estuve en Londres.

—Alguna vez he ido con mis padres a La Rochelle, a la playa, pero tampoco la conozco mucho, ni a la gente de allí —le contó—. ¿Y dónde conseguiste los mejores libros? 

—Allí, en La Rochelle, el barrio mágico es tan grande como desconocido, no consta sólo del barrio en sí, hay muchas tiendas en la zona muggle protegidas por encantamientos, esas están esparcidas y son las mejores porque las conocen los que viven allí o más asiduos, no los turistas —explicó Altais.

Leyna sonrió suavemente. —Eso suena genial, el mejor sitio para perderse durante horas y días —respondió moviendo la mano que estaba cobre el costado de Altais para hacer formas imaginarias en su abdomen con la yema de un dedo—. A quien me lo enseñara se lo agradecería eternamente —dejó caer convirtiendo su sonrisa en una más traviesa. 

—¿Y cómo mostrarías tu agradecimiento? —le siguió el juego.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa genuinamente brillante. —De cualquier forma que me pidieras —aseguró.

—Son unas palabras muy imprudentes —dijo Altais.

—¿Y eso por qué? Confío en ti —aseguró—. Me lo dijiste tú, no ibas a permitir que me hicieran daño. 

Altais tardó unos segundos en recordar cuándo había dicho tal cosa, no que no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, al fin y al cabo Leyna era suya y por tanto tenía que cuidarla.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no dirías algo así a otra persona de menos confianza —se explicó.

—¿Acaso me estás llamando inocente Hufflepuff? —inquirió ella arqueando una ceja. 

—De primero, sí, justo eso era lo que parecías —confirmó él.

Ella frunció los labios mirándolo molesta. —Pues no lo soy, eres al único que le diría eso. 

Altais le acarició los labios con el pulgar. —No te enfades, sólo me aseguraba que tantas fiestas con Zaniah no te hubieran afectado más de lo que se esperaba.

—No lo han hecho, estoy tan Slytherin como cuando me pusieron al sombrero en la cabeza, incluso más —aseguró relajando los labios—. Siempre me quejo, pero consigo escaparme un rato para hablar con gente interesante de verdad, no sólo famosos del corazón. 

—Me alegra saberlo. Y en cuanto a esa futura deuda, te diré cuando se acerque el momento de saldarla —respondió retomando el tema.

Leyna sonrió de nuevo y asintió. —Estoy deseando ver esas librerías —contestó antes de besarlo despacio, sin ninguna prisa ni pretensión de más y continuaron hablando, intercalando las palabras con besos y alguna caricia, hasta que tuvieron que irse para ver la semifinal.

***

—Bien, hablemos de cosas importantes: ¿qué opináis de una fiesta temática para este sábado? Estaba pensando en surferos o la movida muggle de los 60 —dijo Zaniah.

Estaban en la primera semana de clase y estaban aprovechando ese rato entre la comida y la clase de Pociones para disfrutar de esos días de calor dentro de los estándares de Escocia sentados junto al lago.

—Surferos es como ir sin ropa —protestó Leyna a la que no le hacía nada de gracia la posibilidad de que Altais fuera captando más miradas de las habituales. Ese sentimiento le hizo acomodarse mejor en el pecho de su novio en el que estaba apoyada casualmente, sentada entre sus piernas. 

—Claro, ese es el propósito, despedir las vacaciones con los mejores recuerdos del verano —contestó la otra.

—Yo prefiero los surferos a la movida… menudas pintas —opinó Emery haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Y seguro que Chealse me apoya cuando lo sepa. 

—No metas a Chealse en esto, que no está —lo reprendió Leyna con el ceño fruncido. 

—Los de los 60 son tan extravagantes y divinos… Pero las otras ideas geniales me las tiraron por tierra en el comité para esta ocasión, otra opción que se barajaba era una discoteca a secas, pero es tan soso… esa tonta de Dunam no tiene nada de originalidad —explicó Zaniah.

—Al final vas a hacerla como quieras, Zaniah —replicó Leyna rodando los ojos y miró a Altais desde abajo, estaba un poco más recostada que él—. ¿Irás? —preguntó, aunque lo que le hubiera gustado preguntar era si iría en el caso de que fueran medio desnudos. 

—¿Cuándo he ido yo a fiestas que no fueran las celebraciones de quidditch? —contestó con otra pregunta, por otra parte entre las posibilidades prefería la semidesnudez a vestirse con ropas muggles ridículas.

Leyna sonrió evidentemente aliviada y dejó un corto beso en sus labios. —Entonces creo que me quedaré contigo esta vez—decidió. 

—Pero tenéis que venir, es la primera fiesta del año —protestó Zaniah—. ¿A que tengo razón, Emery? —buscó apoyo.

El chico le palmeó la cabeza mirándola con condescendencia. —Si yo tuviera algo mejor en lo que ocupar mi tiempo… no iría —aseguró, refiriéndose a alguien mejor con el que pasar el tiempo. 

—¿Por qué no pueden venir a la fiesta, bailar, beber algo y después liarse, como hace todo el mundo? —objetó la chica.

—Porque nosotros no somos todo el mundo —respondió la rubia sonriendo con arrogancia. 

—Pues podríais hacerlo por mí, es una deshonra que ni mis amigos vengan a mi fiesta —dramatizó la de pelo caoba.

Leyna rodó los ojos. —Zaniah, no tengo ganas de ponerme a contonearme y beber medio desnuda con casi todo el colegio delante —protestó. 

—Es sólo de cuarto para arriba —puntualizó—. Para los pequeños se hace otra.

—Sigue siendo mucha gente.

—Me cambió por un tío que cada verano vuelve más bueno —se lamentó—. Mi mejor amiga me abandonó.

—Sólo es una fiesta, enseguida podremos hacer una por la primera victoria de Slytherin —repuso la otra—. Además, ¿acaso no lo harías con alguien como él? —bromeó palpando un bíceps de Altais. 

Zaniah observó ese gesto, ¡quién lo pillara!, en tanto Altais no sabía si sentirse ofendido porque hablaran de él como si no estuviera allí o simplemente ignorar esa charla insustancial.

—¿Pero vendrás a otras más?

—Siempre he ido a todas tus fiestas, aunque fuera un ratito —contestó y para dejarlo claro añadió—: Iré si no hay que ir medio en cueros. 

—Vale —aceptó contenta—. Aunque creo que va ganando por votación la propuesta de los surferos.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y suspiró tranquila por haber terminado con la discusión. 

—Y hablando de cosas importantes, ¿ya habéis planeado vuestros TIMOS? —preguntó Emery, extrañamente interesado en los estudios. 

—Más o menos. No creo que vaya a necesitar un esfuerzo extra que los otros años, sólo hay algo que aún tengo que decidir cómo solucionar —contestó Altais, aliviado de que se dejara esa charla.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa Leyna mirándolo, también aliviada de terminar el tema fiestas. 

—Estoy pensando para mi futuro profesional en el departamento de legislación o el de relaciones internacionales. Para el segundo se pide un EXTASIS en Estudios Muggles, y desde que Hermione Weasley dirige el departamento de legislación, también. Para poder presentarme por libre antes debo de presentarme también al TIMO para demostrar que no sería una pérdida de tiempo para los examinadores, no habiendo cursado la asignatura previamente —explicó el chico.

Ella formó una “o” con los labios, no habían hablado de su futuro, de sus planes, aunque no le sorprendía realmente su elección. Después sonrió de lado. 

—Puedo devolverte las clases de duelo con unas de Estudios Muggles —ofreció. 

—No creo que la necesite, sólo tengo que leer los libros de la asignatura —denegó—. A no ser que vayas a enseñarme algo más… mágico —sonriendo de igual modo.

—Leí algo así como refuerzo positivo —contestó ella guiñándole un ojo. 

—¿Y si soy un mal alumno? —susurró en su oído.

Ella tiró del lóbulo de la oreja de él. —Tendré que castigarte. 

—¡Ey, parejita! Perversiones en la intimidad —los reprendió Emery riendo.

—Hablaremos sobre cómo vas a conseguir eso —susurró Altais antes de dirigirse a su amigo—. En ese caso, ¿cuáles son tus planes? 

—Criaturas, Herbología, Encantamientos y Pociones. Creo que esos son los mejores para poder estudiar dragones —contestó el chico con seriedad y asintió para sí mismo—. Mejor cuanto más formación.

—Podrías preguntarle a alguien que se dedica a ello. Teddy podría escribirle a Charley Weasley —ofreció Altais, tener un buen contacto ayudaría a su amigo, lo que en retrospectiva podría ayudarle a sí mismo si eso lo ayudaba a progresar.

—¡Cierto! Después buscaré a Teddy, y cruzaré los dedos para librarme de pociones —dijo emocionado con la perspectiva de no presentarse a esa asignatura—. ¿Y tú, pequeña listilla? —le preguntó a Leyna. 

—Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa, Transformaciones y Pociones —contestó ella sin vacilar en ninguna.

—Ya tienes decidido qué hacer después —dedujo Altais.

Ella asintió. —Haré la carrera de Auror —confirmó.

Altais se sorprendió al escucharla y quiso preguntarle por las razones que la motivaban, pero se habían puesto un aviso en la varita para que no se les hiciera tarde para ir a clase y en ese momento les avisó haciendo que los cuatro se pusieran en movimiento con más o menos ánimo por acudir a Pociones. 

—Buenas tardes —saludó el profesor Zrinski para llamar la atención de los alumnos, al instante enmudecieron los pocos que aún hablaban—. En esta clase vamos a realizar la poción vinculadora. ¿Alguien puede decirme su utilidad?

Leyna levantó la mano y esperó a que él le diera la palabra.

—La poción vinculadora sirve para vincular dos objetos, con uno puedes saber la localización y el estado del otro, si es muy fuerte ese vinculo incluso puede afectarle lo que le pase a uno al otro —explicó.

—Bien, señorita Samuels. Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Alguien puede darme un ejemplo de su uso? —preguntó y le dio la vez a Azaleh.

—Uno de los usos más usuales es vincular dos objetos contenedores, por ejemplo, podrías tener una bolsa y a través de ella ver el interior de tu baúl e incluso coger cosas de él —contestó el chico.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor, señor Farley —concedió el profesor—. Los ingredientes y el procedimiento pueden encontrarlo en la página treinta y tres de su libro. Sólo les haré el apunte de que deben llevar especial cuidado cuando agreguen las colas de lagartija y los hígados de cangrejo de fuego debe estar absolutamente congelados antes de proceder a pulverizarlos.

Todos empezaron a realizar la poción, Leyna vigilando a Zaniah para que no estropeara la poción antes de hora. Cuando llegó el momento congeló los hígados de cangrejo de fuego y empezó a triturarlos hasta que quedó un polvo muy fino. No supo cómo pasó, pero justo cuando empezó a echar en el caldero las medidas exactas el líquido empezó a burbujear, lo último que vio antes de la explosión fue a Higgs a su lado riendo como un imbécil.

El espeso líquido se sentía caliente, rozando casi el límite de quemar, y ella lo tenía por todo el cuerpo. Lo sentía bajar por su pelo, su túnica, sus brazos y su rostro. Se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados para que el mejunje no entrara en ellos, quería matar a Higgs.

El profesor se acercó rápidamente y desvaneció la poción en primer lugar, tanto de Leyna como lo que había salpicado al propio Higgs que seguía riendo.

—Silencio —ordenó cortando las risas, inspeccionó lo que quedaba en el caldero de Leyna—. Especifiqué que echara el hígado congelado, señorita Samuels.

—Pero yo lo congelé, profesor —aseguró ella mirando mal a Higgs—. Lo hice todo correctamente.

El profesor siguió la dirección de la mirada de ella, parecía más factible que se tratara de algún sabotaje siendo ella una alumna aventajada en la asignatura, siempre había hecho pociones excelentes. 

—Vaya a la enfermería para que comprueben que no ha filtrado la poción en su piel, señorita Apeldty, acompáñela —decidió, a Higgs parecía que sólo le había saltado en la ropa.

Leyna asintió poniéndose en pie con molestia por perderse la clase. Fue hacia la puerta pero aún no había dado más que un paso cuando sintió una fuerza tirando de ella hacia atrás y chocó fuertemente contra Higgs.

—¿Ya has aceptado que estás mejor en mis brazos, Samuels? —dijo arrogante el chico pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella.

—Señor Black, haga el favor de vigilar la clase en mi ausencia —dijo al chico que observaba de un modo peligroso esa acción de Higgs—, en seguida vendrá otro profesor a relevarme. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo a la enfermería. Señorita Apeldty puede quedarse y trate de prestar atención a su poción —ordenó, quitando el hechizo de éxtasis en que había puesto dicha poción con la anterior orden, y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre profesor? —preguntó Leyna preocupada cuando salieron de la clase, evidentemente era una efecto secundario de una poción mal hecha, sólo esperaba que Zrinski supiera revertirlo, pensar en ella pegada a Higgs le producía escalofríos. 

—Me temo, señorita Samuels, que la poción deficiente ha tenido efectos adversos inesperados —respondió Zrinski mientras caminaban por los pasillos y observaba la muestra de poción que había tomado, además de efectuar algún que otro encantamiento sobre ella sin querer perder tiempo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, profesor Zrinski, pero eso ya lo había notado —protestó ella por esa contestación tan evidente. 

—Es simple, Samuels, estás unida a mí —contestó Higgs tratando de volver a cogerla pero ella lo evitó apartándose todo lo que podía. 

—Señor Higgs, no preciso que me dé más pistas sobre quién saboteó la poción de su compañera. Tenga por seguro que en cuanto se solucionen todos los problemas que está causando se encargará de limpiar las letrinas de la enfermería hasta final de curso —aseguró el profesor Zrinski, su voz suave como la seda.

El moreno gruñó por lo bajo, pero miró a Leyna y le lanzó un guiño que a ella simplemente le resultó repugnante, tenía ganas de librarse de él, de volver a clase, o mejor, ir con Altais y dejar que le quitara ese recuerdo de la memoria con un solo beso. 

—Entonces ¿nunca ha oído de este efecto secundario, profesor? —insistió ella mirándolo expectante. 

—De ser así ya estarían separados —contestó el hombre abriendo las puertas de la enfermería—. Buenas tardes, Poppy. Se precisa un análisis toxicológico sobre el señor Higgs y la señorita Samuels, están vinculados a un metro a causa de una reacción adversa ante la mala preparación de la poción vinculante —explicó sin más demora.

La mujer lo miró con horror ante la noticia y se acercó a los jóvenes para coger sus manos. —Pobre criaturas… vamos, venir conmigo, os haré un chequeo completo para asegurarnos de que no hay nada más —les dijo con una sonrisa—. Puede darle la muestra a la señorita Laroche, señor Zrinski, yo me ocuparé de los chicos y le informaré con cualquier novedad. 

El hombre le dio otra muestra y siguió analizando la que tenía. —Regresaré al término de las clases.

Poppy hizo un gesto de asentimiento y guio a los Slytherin para hacerles las pruebas pertinentes. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo año empieza con problemas, ¿hasta dónde creéis que llegaran las consecuencias de la bromita de Higgs? Y vosotros que ya os habíais hecho ilusiones con el salseo en el Mundial…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

En cuanto el profesor Zrinski se lo permitió, dejó su poción perfectamente realizada desde hacía varios minutos sobre el escritorio de éste y salió del aula sin esperar a nadie, directo a la enfermería. Sentía esa otra parte en él que había aceptado nerviosa, lo instaba a correr para comprobar el estado de Leyna y protegerla de las largas manos de Higgs. Se detuvo un segundo cuando la emoción fue demasiado intensa, respiró profundamente un par de veces para contener su temperamento y continuó a paso ligero hasta el segundo piso.

Se coló en la enfermería y llegó hasta la cama en la que estaba Leyna, y para su desgracia en otra casi pegada Higgs. Cogió un panel y lo metió en medio con el ceño fruncido, estaba más que irritable. No verlo ayudó, suspiró observó a la chica, esperando a que despertara. Al rato buscó con la mirada una silla cerca sin éxito y decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Altais… —la voz de Leyna salió aún adormilada, estaba saliendo poco a poco de la bruma del sueño y ni siquiera había abierto aún los ojos, pero su cuerpo se movió hacia el calor que sentía a su lado. 

—Leyna —la llamó—. No te vuelvas a dormir. Cuéntame qué te ha dicho Pomfrey antes de que ese se despierte o me saquen de aquí —dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo de ella.

Ella bostezó y abrió los ojos, primero un poco y después algo más para poder verlo bien. —Que estamos unidos, vinculados… no saben hasta qué punto nos puede afectar, igual sólo es espacialmente, pero puede que lo que a él le ocurra me pase a mí y viceversa —le contó frotándose los ojos e incorporándose. 

—Sólo conjeturas, ¿no tienen una idea de cómo revertirlo?

—Nunca ha habido nadie tan tonto como para echar el ingrediente sin congelar cuando lo pone en advertencias importantes —explicó y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—. No puedo alejarme un metro. 

Altais comprendió esa necesidad de cariño por su parte y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su espalda con una mano y sosteniendo su cabeza con a otra.

—Si se trata de una advertencia importante es porque durante el proceso de creación de la fórmula de la poción ese ingrediente produjo importantes efectos adversos. Solicitarán los pergaminos y lo revertirán —la tranquilizó.

—Los efectos adversos que se observaron en la poción vinculante cuando el hígado de cangrejo de fuego se echa en la poción sin congelar previamente fueron entre el creador y un objeto, no hubo ninguno entre dos magos… lo leí en uno de los libros de mi tío Draco cuando vi que esta poción entraba para este curso —explicó levantando la mirada—. Ellos vieron que al romper el objeto en pedazos el vínculo se borraba porque la esencia del objeto no era la misma, aunque el creador quedó con algunas cicatrices después de eso.

—Qué oportuno —murmuró Altais—. Acabas de tirar por tierra mi plan homicida, me llevó toda la hora restante de Pociones, era perfecto.

Leyna rio por sus palabras. —Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo cuando me lo contó Poppy —aseguró—. Igual el profesor Zrinski lo soluciona pronto. Sino… igual tenemos que compartir habitación y me da escalofríos sólo de pensarlo, no podré dormir —se lamentó. 

—No vas a quedarte sola con él —aseguró, sólo de pensarlo generaciones y generaciones de Black dedicados a las Artes Oscuras parecían vibrar en su sangre, lo que la gente cuando lo veía solía llamarlo “la locura de los Black”.

Ella sonrió con cariño y llevó una mano a la mejilla de él para después besarlo largamente, despacio. 

—Hubiera sido más interesante unirme contigo —comentó esperando aligerar un poco el ambiente. 

—Sí, lo habría sido —concordó y respiró hondo para calmarse una vez más—. A no ser que tuviera que ir a Estudios Muggles, eso sería... tedioso, como tener otra clase más de Historia con Binns.

—Daria es divertida, siempre hace cosas interesantes en sus clases, incluso nos pone películas. Además así prepararías tu TIMO —repuso ella divertida. 

—Me sigue pareciendo inútil, lo siento. Pero si de verdad alguien quisiera llegar a aprender correctamente esos conceptos lo haría más rápida y simplemente pasando un tiempo entre muggles —explicó su punto, no que a él le atrajera la idea de hacer algo así, con la dosis que Teddy le daba de cultura muggle tenía suficiente.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo, más intensamente. —Pero esto lo compensaría —susurró contra sus labios antes de repetir la acción, esa vez tirando de su labio inferior. 

Altais correspondió al beso ganando rápidamente la batalla e infundiendo más pasión, en parte remarcando el hecho de que Leyna era suya, si Higgs volvía a tocarla se las pagaría tarde o temprano, hasta llegar a sacarle un gemido a la chica.

—Merlín, qué asco, ¿cómo puede gustarte este tipo? —Higgs estaba justo en ese momento mirándolos con repulsión, concretamente a Altais, habiendo apartado el panel—. Menos mal que ahora vamos a poder pasar tiempo juntos y te enderezaré. 

Altais soltó a su novia despacio, pero el siguiente movimiento fue rápido como el ataque de un felino, al instante estaba junto al otro chico con su varita contra su cuello.

—Sólo osa tocarla lo más mínimo o “enderezarte” y me aseguraré de que desees que te mate —siseó en un tono bajo para que sólo él lo oyera—. ¿Comprendido?

Higgs tragó, pero pudo mantener su sonrisa altanera. —Ya veremos, Black, igual no necesito tocarla para que luego desee abandonarte —contestó con arrogancia. 

El otro lo miró de arriba a abajo con absoluto desprecio, como si fuera un ser inferior, por debajo de un trol, apretó un poco la varita y el chico retrocedió pasando el ángulo en el que podía mantenerse erguido y cayendo en la cama. Se giró y volvió con Leyna. La chica cogió su mano suavemente y la apretó un poco, no pretendía calmarlo, ella estaba igual de furiosa que él, pero sí para darle su apoyo de algún modo, además de que sentirlo la calmaba a ella. 

—¡Señor Black! No puede estar aquí despertando a mis pacientes —lo reprendió Poppy llegando junto con Dragan y McGonagall. 

—Se despertaron por sí mismos —se atrevió a excusarse, pero aun así apretó la mano de Leyna antes de soltarla, había estado mucho por la enfermería como para saber que nadie podía discutir con la enfermera sobre sus pacientes.

—Vaya a ocuparse de sus estudios, señor Black —aconsejó Zrinski.

—Sí, profesor —se resignó a marcharse—. Volveré después de la cena —aseguró antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería.

Leyna lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y miró a los profesores. 

—¿Han encontrado una solución? —preguntó, en su voz se notaba cierta desesperación. 

—Me temo que no, señorita Samuels. Estoy iniciando una investigación con otros maestros de pociones y sanadores, cuando hallemos una solución segura para deshacer esta vinculación serán los primeros en saberlo —respondió el profesor Zrinski.

A ella se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar eso, sin embargo, a Higgs se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Durante el periodo que estén en esta situación habilitaremos la habitación del premio anual que está en desuso en las mazmorras para que ustedes puedan utilizarla —explicó Minerva McGongall—. Por suerte sólo hay una asignatura que no comparten, tendrán que acudir a ambas clases para que el otro no pierda ninguna, los horarios de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles sólo coinciden un día, así que tendrán que turnarse, los profesores serán informados de la situación —aseguró la directora—. Además la señorita Samuels dejará sus rondas de perfecta hasta que todo se solucione. 

—Pero… —Leyna quiso protestar, ser prefecta le había costado mucho esfuerzo durante cuatro años, no ejercer era como no serlo.

—Hemos deliberado sobre esto último y no podemos permitir que el señor Higgs la acompañe en sus rondas, es un alumno que dista mucho de un comportamiento ejemplar, como ha demostrado una vez más hoy —explicó Zrinski, dándole una mirada dura al chico que borró esa sonrisa de su cara.

Higgs bufó molesto, aunque decidió mantenerse callado, no pretendía acumular castigos además de que su situación actual era muy ventajosa con ella adosada a él. 

—Esta noche se quedarán en la enfermería por si hay algún otro efecto tardío y mañana ya podrán ocupar su nuevo dormitorio —informó la directora. 

—Sólo ha sido relevada para las rondas nocturnas, puede continuar supervisando y disciplinando alumnos menores —concretó el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y guiñó sutilmente un ojo a Leyna—. Confío en que no avergonzarán más a su Casa con la pérdida de puntos que ya ha sufrido hoy, veinte puntos menos —les informó.

—No, profesor, haré lo posible por recuperarlos —aseguró Leyna sonriendo suavemente de lado. 

—No, profesor —repitió Higgs rodando los ojos y tumbándose en su cama con una actitud demasiado engreída y mal educada. 

—Compórtense, alumnos —terminó la conversación McGonagall antes de girarse para marcharse junto con Dragan y dejarlos bajo los cuidados de Pomfrey.

***

Las emociones eran un cúmulo dentro de él que amenazaban con sacar sus peores instintos, los toques, incluso las miradas de Higgs a Leyna lo enervaban, lo veía todo rojo y por eso había decidido salir del castillo a cazar algo, dejar salir al nundu y de ese modo calmarse un poco. Había querido ir a la habitación en que se quedaban para controlarlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado descontrolado como para no arrancarle los brazos de un mordisco y matarlo. La impotencia no ayudaba a que esa otra parte en él asimilara que si mataba a Higgs dañaría a Leyna. Necesitaba solucionar alguno de esos sentimientos, ya fuera la rabia o la impotencia, pero todo a la vez era demasiado para mantenerse cuerdo. 

Ser prefecto le facilitaba moverse por los pasillos sin que lo detuvieran y de ese modo poder retrasar el momento de transformarse hasta llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts, no quería que alguien con insomnio lo viera caminar por los terrenos. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, en el exterior y se concentró en conectar con el nundu, visualizarlo, y en escasos segundos la transformación tuvo lugar. El momento más crítico era ese, debía imponer su conciencia rápidamente o sino sería más difícil conseguirlo. Había sido un día lluvioso, pero se había despejado hacia media tarde y en un charco pudo observar cómo los ojos negros propios del demiguese con la pupila alargada del nundu cambiaba al color plateado de los Black, esa era la mayor muestra de cuán cierto era que los ojos eran el espejo del alma y su confirmación que había ganado la lucha por el control.

Se tornó invisible, le había costado bastante aprender cómo ejecutar esa habilidad voluntariamente, pero ya la dominaba. Echó a correr, sintiendo el viento acariciando su pelaje, la fuerza y potencia de sus patas, era algo liberador, único, debía admitir que le encantaba. 

Una vez dentro del Bosque Prohibido se dejó guiar por el olfato hasta una presa, pero cambió de opinión al ver que se trataba de un unicornio. El nundu tenía otras opiniones, aún tenían estas discusiones, estas luchas de poder cuando los instintos del animal trataban de imponerse a su racionalidad, la evidencia de que aún le faltaba práctica para poder decir sin dudas que lo controlaba por completo. La lucha interna hizo que se descuidara y pisara una rama que alertó al unicornio y salió corriendo. El felino corrió detrás de él unos metros, pero se movía lento por el intento de Altais de detenerse y la distancia con la presa fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta que comenzó a desanimarlo y el chico lo aprovechó para al fin volver a imponerse.

Dentro de esa cáscara felina suspiró aliviado y decidió sólo caminar por el momento con los pensamientos bullendo en su cabeza. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y no habían dado una solución, Higgs se hacía cada día más insoportable y a Leyna se la veía más estresada, quería protegerla y volver a besarla y recorrerla con las manos para remarcar que era suya, esto último era culpa del maldito gato, pero tampoco se diferenciaba mucho de su propia posesividad excepto por aquello de frotarse y querer que oliera a él, eso era nuevo. Emitió un gruñido enseñando los dientes al pensar en todo eso, el nundu no sabía esconder sus emociones, y decidió centrarse más en buscar una solución y menos en Higgs.

Durante esa semana había estado asaltando la biblioteca, nunca antes había leído tantos libros de Pociones, había leído alguno fuera de los de clase, pero esa era la pasión de Leyna, los suyas eran Encantamientos y Defensa… o más bien las propias Artes Oscuras, aunque no mucho, apenas había conseguido algún libro en la biblioteca de su casa que se había salvado de la purga que había realizado su madre al principio de su matrimonio según les había oído alguna vez usar esa información como argumento en una u otra discusión. Pero pese a su empeño no había dado con ninguna información útil y empezaba a pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo. Había profesionales en ello, todos los libros que pudiera encontrar en esa sección de biblioteca no le darían ninguna idea innovadora, pero… Detuvo sus pasos ante la idea que acababa de surgir en su mente. Había otra sección en la biblioteca a la que ahora podía acceder, podía hacerse invisible y colarse en la Sección Prohibida, si el celador o cualquier otro que supervisara los pasillos se acercaba a esa zona podía volverse invisible al instante. Esos profesionales investigarían dentro de la blanquísima ley que había en el país, él podía hacerlo con una magia gris, más oscura de lo que ellos harían, pero que si allí daba con la solución no dudaría en usar. Estaba en sintonía con toda su oscuridad interior, su maldición y su propia sangre, y desde siempre había tenido interés por esa rama de la magia que se les negaba drásticamente, no estaba de acuerdo con ese desprecio, la magia era magia y opinaba que como con todo se podían conseguir grandes cosas o cosas terribles, no por la propia magia, sino dependiendo del modo en que cada mago la tratara y usara.

El rastro de una nueva presa alcanzó su olfato, aún no había aprendido a identificarlo, pero estaba en ello, sonriendo interiormente siguió el rastro y los instintos para finalmente cazar un ciervo y saciar un poco la sed de sangre, deteniéndose antes de que acabara empachado a la mañana siguiente, y se dirigió al interior del castillo, a la biblioteca para comenzar con su nuevo proyecto, estaba emocionado y la impotencia se había esfumado.

***

Observó a Higgs tumbado en la cama relajadamente. No estaba haciendo nada, sólo la miraba con una de sus asquerosas sonrisas en el rostro. Eso incomodaba a Leyna enormemente. Había intentado leer e ignorarlo, pero entonces el muy imbécil había empezado a hablarle, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué narices le había contado, pero su voz era como el molesto zumbido de una mosca y había mandado al cuerno su intención de hacer como si él fuera invisible un día más. Llevaban apenas una semana en esa situación y a ella le estaba pareciendo una eternidad. 

—Deja de hacer eso —gruñó cerrando el grueso tomo de Encantamientos. 

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa que te mire? —preguntó el chico sentándose en la cama, con las piernas colgando por un lado. 

—Sí, tu cara me da grima —contestó ella sin moverse del sillón, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo vio levantarse y acercarse a ella de un solo paso, no era la primera ni la última vez que se veía en esa situación desde que el desastre sucedió, lo odiaba tanto. 

—Creo que eso no es cierto, sino todo lo contrario —susurró inclinándose hacia ella, acorralándola al apoyar las manos en los brazos del sillón. 

Ella lo miró con todo el odio que le profesaba, pero no se amedrentó ni echó para atrás, tenía la varita a mano y ella estaba lista para atacar si se sobrepasaba, no le importaba sufrir algún daño colateral si con eso él sufría un daño mucho mayor, él se lo estaba ganando a pulso, más con cada día que pasaba. 

—Aléjate de mí, Higgs. 

—¿O qué? Tu querido Black no está por aquí ahora, no se va a enterar de nada y sé que lo deseas —repuso él. 

Leyna gruñó. —Sí, deseo perderte de mi vista, me das asco —siseó como toda una serpiente. 

El rostro del chico se contrajo por la rabia al escuchar esas palabras, movió la mano para atrapar el cuello de ella, pero Leyna fue más rápida y sacó la varita. 

—Ni se te ocurra, Higgs, tú saldrás mucho peor que yo —aseguró—. Ahora déjame salir. 

El moreno gruñó, apretó las manos en puños y finalmente se apartó ese metro que podían estar separados y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Leyna se levantó y se metió en la propia, cerrando las cortinas de los doseles. Apenas contuvo un sonido de frustración y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde hacía días. Intentaba no venirse abajo, mantenerse fuerte, firme, pero era complicado. No podía refugiarse en Altais como había hecho en la enfermería porque siempre estaba Higgs delante, tenía que conformarse con coger su mano y algunos besos, cuando lo que quería era sentirlo, abrazarlo. No podía hablar libremente con sus amigos, ni siquiera podía estudiar porque él no dejaba de molestarla. Quería que todo terminara, fuera como fuese, quería volver a su vida y librarse de Higgs. 

Estaba casi cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en el exterior de su cama. Se asomó y miró con sorpresa a Higgs en el suelo, alzó una ceja y negando con la cabeza volvió a su cama, soltando una suave carcajada por la situación, una de las pocas de esa semana. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tensión y más tensión para los pobres bichos! Altais no es el único que quiere matar a Higgs. Que levante la mano, ¿quién quiere soltar al lindo gatito? ;D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Frunció el ceño ya sin resistirse a seguir a Higgs, el capullo tenía más fuerza que ella, y cuando algo se le metía entre sus mal formadas cejas era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, a menos que estuviera Altais cerca. Su novio parecía asustar al imbécil, era divertido, sobre todo cuando trataba de ocultarlo y enfrentarse a él, esos momentos eran los más entretenidos del día, cuando él iba a verla y Higgs agachaba las orejas como un perro apaleado. 

Una risa salió de sus labios y el chico la miró frunciendo el ceño, no solía escucharla reír desde el incidente, menos conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando Leyna se dio cuenta de esa mirada volvió a poner un semblante serio, con cierta repulsión hacia él. Cuando vio a todo el grupo de su inseparable enemigo, con ironía lo de inseparable, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Alguna vez había estado con alguno de esos insufribles, dos como mucho, pero todos... nunca. Esperaba por Merlín sobrevivir a eso.

—¡Hola, Leyna! —Wildsmith fue el primero y único en levantarse para saludar—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Venga, sonríe un poco, conseguí un cargamento de bombones explosivos, te encantarán —la instó a seguir andando cogiéndola de la mano.

La perspectiva de chocolate la animó un poco, aunque sólo permitió que Rigel viera que le gustaba la idea. 

—Preferiría no tener atado a mí un peso muerto —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Peso muerto es lo que eres tú para él, Samuels —gruñó Mabel Hooper.

—Lo que pasa es que aún no le has cogido el sentido del humor, es raro, pero bromea todo el tiempo —dijo el rubio sentándose y abriendo la caja de bombones para ella.

—Antes se la levanta él a Black que tú —comentó Azaleh Farley a Higgs con una sonrisa divertida.

—Cierra la bocaza, Farley —replicó Higgs haciendo el amago de pasarle un brazo a Leyna por la cintura, pero sintió la presión de una varita en su costado y se detuvo.

—Todo lo lejos posible, Higgs —dijo ella con una calma que realmente no sentía, mientras se comía un bombón, ya que tenía que sufrir al menos lo haría con dulces explosivos.

Alya Vasier soltó una carcajada. —Qué genio tiene la pequeña, ¿no decías que la tenías controlada, Arley?

La rubia arqueó una ceja. —Es él el que esconde el rabo entre las piernas casa vez que ve a Altais o una varita —contestó. 

Mabel gruñó por sus palabras al igual que Higgs, pero Yuni soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguir leyendo su libro, de Defensa al parecer.

—Vaya, Arley, ni siquiera lo niegas. Eres una vergüenza para este grupo —dijo Alya inclinándose para apoyar los codos en sus piernas, su camisa iba un poco desabrochada sin importar el frío de octubre y en esa posición daba buenas vistas a los chicos—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Black no me asusta —aseguró con el semblante serio—. Ella menos —agregó matando a Leyna con la mirada—. Yo no soy el que llora por las noches.

—¿Has estado cantando en la ducha? —le preguntó Rigel antes de meterse otro bombón en la boca y sonreír con absoluta felicidad cuando el sabor en su interior explotó en su boca.

—Eso sería una clara explicación, ahora has descubierto por qué no jugamos más al quidditch contigo, no soportamos las duchas —aportó Azaleh—. Aunque creo que es porque está falta de cariño —sonrió de lado.

—Repito, cierra la bocaza Rigel —ordenó Higgs. 

Leyna no dijo nada respecto a eso, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco les iba a dar más motivos para reírse de ella. 

—Tú también estás más guapo callado, Higgs —aseguró.

Al estar mirando al despreciable chico no advirtió que Rigel se acercaba hasta que sintió que le retiraba el pelo tras la oreja y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Mejor? Él sólo bromea todo el tiempo, no le tomes en serio, Azaleh me lo dijo porque antes también me ponía triste por su humor extraño —explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por ese gesto que no había esperado de ninguno de ellos, aunque Rigel era especial, bastante. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, tardó en volver un poco a su ser y aun así bajó la mirada, de algún modo extraño y un tanto perturbador. Rigel, al ver que no parecía molesta porque él la tocara, sino un poco como si necesitara más cariño, volvió a levantar la mano para apartar el pelo del otro lado en otra caricia y le volvió a acercar la caja de bombones.

—Te lo dije —tosió Azaleh para camuflar sus palabras dirigidas a Higgs.

Él bufó y se levantó, dando un paso que hizo que Leyna se cayera.

—Nos vamos.

—Oh, vamos, la diversión acaba de comenzar —protestó Alya.

—Los amigos comparten, no la quieras para ti solo —agregó Azaleh.

—¿Acaso ahora los temes a ellos? —preguntó Leyna mirándolo con odio.

Rigel se levantó dejando la caja de bombones en su sitio y empujó al otro de vuelta al banco de piedra sin que le diera tiempo a protestar.

—Muy buena la broma de irte, pero te quedas y ya. Lo estamos pasando bien y quedan bombones —justificó el chico.

—Todos sabemos que cuando se encabezona en algo no hay nada que pueda disuadirle —agregó Azaleh.

—Ahórrate el esfuerzo. Bien, Leyna, no nos has contado nada de las vacaciones, ¿qué tal con tu madre? —indagó Alya.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Como siempre, ¿tanto interés tienes en mi madre, Vasier?

—Es una mujer fascinante, me pregunto qué has sacado tú. Vamos, habla para variar —la instó la morena de pelo corto.

—En una cosa tienes razón, mi madre es fascinante, aunque dudo que tú la conozcas tanto como para poder afirmarlo —replicó.

—Entonces cuéntanos porqué lo es —intervino Yuni.

Ella rodó los ojos ante el comentario de la Ravenclaw. 

—No tengo por qué contaros nada de ella, además mi madre no aprecia a la gente cotilla.

—Es mera curiosidad, la curiosidad no es mala. Una persona sin curiosidad es como… —comenzó a explicar Azaleh.

—Un bombón sin relleno —aportó Rigel.

—Sí, aburrido y vacío. Y tú no haces más que decir que nos equivocamos en todo, cinco años, así que en vez de dar una respuesta seca y sin fundamento como un bombón sin relleno danos una que valga la pena —terminó de decir, retándola con la mirada.

La chica se sintió acorralada, se puso seria y alzó la gente. —Mi madre ha tenido que vivir fuera de Londres desde que acabó la guerra por gente como vosotros, gente que sólo quiere inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, en su familia, gente que no olvida —dijo con un tono frío—. Y aun así sigue con la cabeza alta.

—Das frío, ¿sabes? Necesitas más cariño, amiga —rompió el repentino silencio Rigel volviendo a dar esa caricia a su pelo.

—Es una orgullosa hija de su madre, es por cómo están las cosas ahora, las medidas postguerra por lo que disimula —dijo Alya.

Ella elevó la cabeza más con altivez. —Sí, Vasier, lo soy, métetelo en la cabeza no vaya a ser que se te olvide y esparzas por ahí el bulo de que soy hija de Lucius Malfoy.

—Una cosa no quitaría a la otra —bromeó la chica y soltó una risa—. ¿Verdad, Yuni?

La aludida rio y asintió. —Esos son los mejores. 

—¿Black ha sido tu primer novio? —preguntó Mabel interesada en ese tipo de cotilleos.

Leyna rodó los ojos una vez más, esa tarde iba a ser larga.

***

Era quince de noviembre, el Sol trataba de colarse entre las nubes y de vez en cuando algún rayo caía sobre su pelo de azabache. Estaba esperando a que Leyna llegara para felicitarla como era debido por su cumpleaños, iba a hacer algo que parecía necesitar, un pequeño esfuerzo, aunque tendría que ser breve ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—Perdona… eres Altais, ¿verdad? —el chico dirigió sus ojos grises a la chica a su lado, era pelirroja y de marcadas curvas, de sexto curso de Hufflepuff. Asintió pensando que los tejones se estaban volviendo un poco atrevidos a juzgar por el gesto coqueto que hizo la chica—. He oído que eres el mejor del Club de Encantamientos y me preguntaba si te gustaría que quedáramos para compartir algunas ideas.

—Podría ser, podría ir contigo y pasar toda una tarde, hasta que cayera la noche —contestó girándose hacia ella con uno de sus pasos predadores, cogió el rizo con el que la pelirroja había estado jugando un segundo antes y que descansaba sobre su pecho, y tiró suavemente de él—. Pero… —la vio casi estremecerse por el roce y la cercanía— tengo mejores cosas que hacer que malgastar mi tiempo e inteligencia contigo —dijo chafando las ilusiones que había incrementado intencionadamente.

—Oh… yo… —tartamudeó la chica y él se giró para volver a observar el pasillo por el que debería llegar Leyna, descubriendo que ya estaba allí con el parásito a su lado.

Pudo ver un segundo dolor en los ojos verdes de ella antes de que pusiera una expresión fría y distante. Higgs sonreía con morbosa satisfacción, más cuando la chica se giró para marcharse. Altais deshizo la distancia y la cogió del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas, Leyna? Llevo diez minutos esperándote.

—Estabas ocupado —respondió girándose para mirarlo seria, aunque sabía que él podía leerle los ojos fácilmente.

—No lo estaba —aseguró y se inclinó hacia su oído, apartando el pelo al llevar una mano a su nuca—. Deja ese enfado inútil y ven, tengo algo para ti —susurró, sus labios rozando su oreja.

Leyna se estremeció por ese gesto, era un capullo provocador. 

—Más te vale que sea bueno —musitó antes de tirar de Higgs.

—Joder, te dejas convencer con una facilidad pasmosa, a mí por la noche me cuesta mucho más —dijo Higgs con sorna.

Altais contuvo su rabia por esa vez, pero se juró que esa noche volvería a hacer que acabara de bruces contra el suelo, era su pequeño consuelo para todo lo que desearía hacerle. Se alejaron del patio en que había estado esperando y giraron por un estrecho pasillo vacío. La varita pasó a su mano y sin que nada lo advirtiera lanzó un _Desmaius_ en dirección de Higgs, seguido de un _Mobilicorpus_.

—Pasa —dijo como si nada abriendo la puerta de un aula a su derecha mientras hacía entrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Higgs.

—Es un alivio no escucharlo, ya vas volviendo a ganar puntos —dijo entrando en la habitación por poco conteniendo la sorpresa que le había producido esos hechizos.

—¿Los había perdido? —preguntó con arrogancia cerrando la puerta.

—Un poco… —contestó mirando la clase sin comprender qué hacían allí, no había nada más que pupitres. 

Altais volvió a acercarse y la guio hasta uno de ellos, sorprendentemente ya limpio, la hizo sentarse y la besó despacio, recreándose. Leyna se dejó llevar por el beso, los había echado mucho de menos ese tiempo, a él. En el fondo había tenido miedo de que la situación les hiciera mella a ambos. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y cuando el beso terminó lo miró con todo lo que había estado sintiendo ese tiempo en los ojos, ese cúmulo de sentimientos muchos de ellos nada agradables. 

—Ya has recuperado unos pocos más —dijo en voz más suave y sonriendo. 

—Estamos aquí porque es tu cumpleaños, sé que es importante celebrarlo para ti, aunque luego tendrás la fiesta de Zaniah mi regalo no puedo dártelo en semejante algarabía de cuerpos y alcohol —explicó—. Felicidades, por cierto.

Ella sonrió con cariño y lo besó dulcemente. —Gracias —contestó volviendo a besarlo una vez más—. ¿Qué regalo? —preguntó emocionada, casi saltando en el sitio. 

Altais acarició su rostro hasta que vio que se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Puedo ver el sufrimiento en ti, Leyna, puedo ver tu desconsuelo e incertidumbre por esta situación. No suelo expresártelo del modo en que otros lo harían, pero tampoco puedo permitir que estés así —comenzó a decir, era algo que tenía que hacer con ella, pero si tenía que hacerlo al menos lo haría con elegancia, nada de ñoñerías—. Hoy voy a decírtelo y darte algo para que no lo olvides. Tu inocencia te hace vulnerable a algunas cosas, pero esa eres tú —dijo cogiendo del pupitre un clavel blanco que se hizo visible con su toque y entregándoselo—. Lo que nos unió inicialmente fue la amistad, eres única porque con nadie más comparto tantas pasiones como contigo —le entregó una begonia roja—, y ahora es una pasión más fuerte —la rosa roja era la evidencia de la profundidad de esa pasión, no era sólo carnal—. Pero una cosa no ha sustituido a la otra, amistad y... amor —lo dijo finalmente, aunque tal vez era demasiado joven para comprender del todo el concepto, lo que sentía era lo más parecido a ello—, son los lazos que nos unen —explicó el significado intrínseco de cada flor y le entregó una madreselva blanca—. No creas que un parásito tiene el poder de estropearlo.

Leyna fue cogiendo una a una esas flores con un profundo significado para ella, las palabras que acompañaban a esos gestos calaban en ella fuertemente, conmoviéndola, haciendo que su alma se estremeciera con cada una. De sus ojos húmedos finalmente cayeron las lágrimas, apretó las flores contra su pecho, pero sin dañarlas e inspiró el aroma que desprendían. 

—Yo… yo no sé… —tomó una honda respiración y lo miró intensamente—. Te quiero, Altais. Y tenía mucho miedo —confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando un poco la mirada, porque él ya le había dicho que era la única, que sólo podía ser ella y lo creía, pero estaba ese sentimiento odioso—. Eres el mejor, no importa lo que digan, para mí lo eres.

—Ya sé que lo soy —aseguró con arrogancia y la besó con pasión—. Y ahora tus regalos de verdad, no pensarías que iba a ser cuatro flores, ¿verdad? —dijo haciendo aparecer dos paquetes al otro lado del pupitre e instándola a desenvolverlos.

La chica rio y negó con la cabeza, cogiendo el primero de los paquetes. —Imposible, siempre haces todo a lo grande —contestó y cuando lo abrió lo miró con absoluta felicidad e ilusión—. ¡Galletas de chocolate y... huele a menta! —exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza—. Me encantan.

—Lo sé —dijo dejándose estrujar, ese día estaba teniendo mucha paciencia.

Ella rio y más emocionada abrió el segundo, ese libro de pociones orientales la dejó sin palabras, había oído hablar de él, pero... no lo había encontrado en ningún sitio, era perfecto.

—Lo llevaba años buscando —murmuró y lo miró con una sonrisa genuina antes de apartar el tomo para poner acercarse a Altais y besarlo largamente, con anhelo, dándole las gracias y demostrándole cuanto lo quería.

Altais alargó ese beso y sus manos pasaron por su cintura, acariciando incitantemente, queriendo aprovechar los minutos que quedaban antes de que Higgs saliera de la inconsciencia. Ella acabó, como siempre que la besaba de ese modo, jadeando en el beso, derritiéndose en sus manos. Metió los dedos de una mano en el pelo de él y la otra se aferró a su túnica para que no se alejara. 

—Para el tiempo… —dijo sobre esos labios. 

—No puedo, pero puedo lanzarle otro _Desmaius_ —le guiñó un ojo. 

Leyna rio antes de volver a besarlo, tirando el labio inferior con los propios, lamiendo ambos, y explorando su boca como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. 

—Serían demasiados… no quiero que acabe esto. 

—Voy a dar con el modo de liberarte, si esos inútiles no parece que hagan nada, yo lo conseguiré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con total seriedad, sin ninguna intención de dar falsas esperanzas, en sus investigaciones en la Sección Prohibida creía estar avanzando, estaba cerca de dar con algo útil para ese problema.

Ella asintió creyendo en él, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Altais y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo con ella. 

—¿Sabes? Todas las noches el muy tonto se cae al suelo, es lo más divertido del día, sólo me duermo cuando lo escucho —le contó con risa en la voz. 

Altais sonrió como el gato de Chesire al escucharla decir eso, satisfecho de sus acciones, y después giró la cabeza para besar su pulso en el cuello. La chica sonrió por ese gesto, pero esa sonrisa no le duró mucho, sólo hasta que unos segundos después los ruidos a su lado les indicaron que Higgs estaba despertando. 

Altais suspiró suavemente y la soltó aunque no se apartó mucho.

—Si lo suelto de golpe podría darse en la cabeza y tener el mismo efecto que un _Desmaius_ —ofreció, refiriéndose al chico que seguía levitando a un metro de Leyna.

Ella volvió a reír, acarició su mejilla y suspiró largamente guardando las flores con un hechizo. —Notarán su falta y tengo al profesor Zrinski de mi parte, mejor no ganarnos castigos innecesario para cuando me liberes de esto, quiero aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas más interesantes —contestó sonriéndole de lado. 

El chico asintió y bajó al otro al suelo. Higgs se despertó finalmente llevándose la mano a la cabeza, los miró confundido un segundo antes de ir hacia Altais con rabia en los ojos. 

—Eres un malnacido, Black, como todos los de tu estirpe. 

—Mi nacimiento fue perfectamente, no me extrañaría que en tu caso nacieras ahogándote con el cordón umbilical —decidió mantener la calma esa vez por la alusión a su familia.

El otro fue a responder, pero sintió un tirón fuerte hacia el lado contrario. —Nos vamos, Higgs, tengo más sitios a los que ir —dijo Leyna con el rostro serio de nuevo. 

El moreno bufó y miró mal al otro chico. —Otro día te enterarás, Black —aseguró siguiendo a la Slytherin que estaba haciendo fuerza para irse de allí. 

Altais dejó salir una de esas risas que helaban hasta el alma. —Lo veremos, Higgs. No olvido mis promesas —le recordó lo que le dijo el primer día en la enfermería.

***

—Higgs, muévete y deja de comportarte de un modo más estúpido que de costumbre —protestó Leyna tratando de que el chico se pusiera en pie y la siguiera, había quedado con Altais en la linde del bosque prohibido, no sabía con seguridad para qué, pero en cierto modo esperaba que fuera para poner fin a la situación que llevaba tiempo sufriendo. 

El problema era que su parasito personal no quería moverse de la sala común, alegaba frío y cansancio. Leyna podía aceptar el frío, pero cansancio no, ese estúpido se pegaba la mayor parte del tiempo vagueando. No le podía decir para qué pensaba que tenían que ir allí porque corría el riesgo de que su resistencia fuera aún mayor, al parecer él disfrutaba con tenerla cerca, claro, eso último no era de extrañar, pero aun así a cualquiera le resultaría molesto estar todo el día con alguien, durante semanas. Largas y pesadas semanas en las que el humor de ella no había hecho sino empeorar. 

—No voy a moverme, Samuels —aseguró el muy imbécil con esa sonrisa petulante en el rostro. 

La Slytherin bufó y resignada sacó rápidamente la varita. —Levanta ahora si no quieres de nuevo ir levitando —le advirtió en referencia a cuando había sido su cumpleaños y Altais lo había desmayado para darle los regalos. 

—Eres molesta, Samuels, empiezo a pensar que Black tiene mucha paciencia —contestó Higgs aunque levantándose, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle en un duelo, menos cuando ella ya tenía la varita sacada. 

—Sólo cierra el pico y camina —gruñó ella saliendo de la sala común y dirigiéndose todo lo rápido posible a su lugar de encuentro con Altais, llegaban tarde por culpa de ese… energúmeno. 

Lo peor de todo era que no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde por su culpa, lo había hecho varias veces en Estudios Muggles y eso era una de las cosas que Leyna no podía soportar, llegar tarde a una clase, ser amonestada, aunque la profesora Leko era bastante comprensiva en ese aspecto. También habían llegado tarde a varias comidas y cenas, con lo que sólo pudo comer algo de postre, no pensaba ir a las cocinas con él adosado a ella, no le mostraría un modo de molestar a los pobres elfos. Por suerte tanto su novio como sus amigos le había conseguido comida, o sino seguramente habría perdido algún kilo, más esa última semana en la que Higgs le había dado por decir que debía ponerse a régimen por el baile de navidad que se celebraría al día siguiente. Ella ya pensaba que iba a tener que ir con él y la estúpida de Mabel, claro que Altais la acompañaría, pero no sería lo mismo. Además había tenido que escribir a sus padres y decirles que esas navidades las pasaba en el castillo para estudiar para los TIMOS. Todo era una mierda. 

Llegaron a la linde del bosque y no tardó en divisar a Altais, acelerando el paso un poco para llegar a él cuanto antes. 

—Date prisa en pinchártela, Black, hace un frío de mil demonios. 

—¿Frío? ¿Y tú te haces llamar mago? —replicó el aludido.

—Es imbécil, déjalo —respondió Leyna acercándose a él y mirándolo con expectación—. Lo tienes —afirmó con una gran sonrisa. 

Altais asintió. —Venir conmigo —dijo girándose para adentrarse en el bosque, caminando con despreocupación, como si estuviera en su casa.

—No pienso entrar ahí —se negó Higgs con temor en su voz y su mirada.

El otro se detuvo, lo miró y le apuntó con la varita. —Tú eliges cómo entrar, pero vas a hacerlo. 

Higgs apretó los dientes y los puños, mirándolo con odio, pero al final asintió y le permitió a Leyna caminar tras Altais al dar él también un paso. La chica cogió la mano libre de su novio, mostrándose tranquila, confiada, aunque no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo por el lugar y también por lo que estaba por venir. 

Altais se detuvo en un pequeño claro al pasar las tenues barreras del colegio en esa frontera, soltó la mano de Leyna y sacó dos botes con una poción verde mohoso.

—Encontré un modo de desvincularos —informó a Higgs—. Es un conjuro, de modo que primero beberos esto y después realizaré el hechizo.

—¡Ni los profesores han podido! ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? —protestó él bufando—. Seguro que el de ella es otra cosa —agregó cuando Leyna sí cogió la poción. 

—Coge la poción que quieras, pero trágatela —ordenó Altais.

—Entonces seguro que ya le has dado el antídoto de lo que sea que sea esto, no pienso tomar nada —se negó. 

—¡Por Merlín, Higgs! Tómalo de una maldita vez, quiero librarme de ti —gritó Leyna exasperada. 

—Te diré lo mismo que antes: tú eliges cómo bebértelo, pero vas a hacerlo —repitió la amenaza.

Higgs frunció el ceño, mirándolos a ambos con odio, con rencor infinito, cogió la poción de la mano de Leyna y la olió, olía a rayos, pero la mirada de Altais no le daba pie a hacer otra cosa. Se la bebió de un trago, al igual que la chica, el sabor era incluso peor que el olor. Segundos después de beberla los cuerpos de ambos se llenaron de runas antiguas. 

Altais esbozó una sonrisa. —Bien, ahora no os mováis. Las runas se iluminaran con el hechizo y cuando acabe se borrarán —informó para que no se sorprendieran mucho—. Sólo poneros de frente y cuadrar las palmas de las manos sobre las del otro a los lados de la cabeza.

Inspeccionó que la posición fuera la correcta y comenzó a entonar el cántico que completaría el conjuro con una sonrisa por la seductiva sensación de la magia oscura que estaba empleando, aunque él la consideraba bastante gris. Las runas fueron iluminándose cada vez más conforme lo repetía, estaba haciéndolo una última vez, la doceava, cuando Leyna y Higgs notaron un tirón en su núcleo mágico. Altais hizo una floritura con la varita y los otros soltaron un corto quejido cuando finalmente se separaron saliendo volando cada uno hacia un lado, cayendo sobre los hechizos acolchados que ya había colocado en previsión de que eso ocurriría. Se acercó rápidamente a Leyna y la incorporó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó mientras hacía una hechizo sanador de diagnóstico.

Ella abrió los ojos pero los cerró cuando lo que había a su alrededor dio unas cuantas vueltas. 

—Cansada… y mareada, pero ya no duele, sólo cuando pasó —contestó moviéndose un poco hacia él, su calor—. Funcionó, ¿verdad?

—Míralo por ti misma —respondió el chico, también necesitaba que abriera los ojos para examinar sus pupilas.

Leyna lo hizo, comprobando que Higgs se retorcía por el mareo a más de un metro de ella. Sonrió y levantó un poco la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Altais. 

—Eres el mejor, Black —lo felicitó. 

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa arrogante—. Espera un momento aquí, supongo que tengo que revisarle a él también —dijo con evidente desgana, la dejó apoyada en un árbol y se acercó al otro—. Es sólo un mareo, no seas quejica y estate quieto.

—Vete a la mierda, Black —respondió Higgs malhumorado. 

Altais decidió ignorarlo, le puso una mano en la cabeza para sujetarlo y realizó el hechizo de diagnóstico, después inspeccionó sus pupilas abriendo sus párpados sin ninguna contemplación.

—No tienes más daños de los que ya tenías. ¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó poniéndose en pie y volviendo con Leyna.

—¿Acaso eres estúpido? Cómo voy a caminar si todo da vueltas —respondió él. 

—Te levitaré y desilusionaré si te quedas calladito, a no ser que quieras quedarte a dormir aquí.

—Me callaré —aceptó entre dientes, era humillante, maldito Black, se las pagaría. 

—Hecho —dijo antes de realizar los encantamientos pertinentes sobre Higgs, después volvió a agacharse junto a Leyna y la cogió en brazos, sintiéndose complacido de poder sostenerla y protegerla en sus brazos, el nundu también debía estarlo.

—Se siente bien estar así —comentó ella acurrucándose en sus brazos. 

Altais la apretó un poco más contra él y salió del bosque con Higgs flotando invisible tras ellos. Se movió por los pasillos evitando los principales. Llegó a la sala común por la que pasó con premura, dirigió a Higgs hasta el dormitorio de chicos de quinto curso y lo dejó en su cama abandonada por esos meses, seguidamente subió con Leyna hasta el de prefectos que los vinculados habían estado compartiendo. La depositó en la que sabía que era su cama con cuidado y se sentó en el borde.

—El cansancio durará hasta que duermas, ¿pero vas sintiéndote menos mareada?

Ella asintió y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. —Aunque me sentía mejor cuando me sostenías —contestó sonriendo—. ¿Vas a quedarte? 

—Sí, prefiero asegurarme de que no hay contratiempos —contestó Altais y sacó una rana de chocolate de un bolsillo para dársela ya atrapada—. El chocolate te ayudará con el desgaste.

—Una de tus preciadas ranas… no creía que alguna vez vería esto —bromeó un poco, feliz por el problema resulto a pesar del cansancio, cogió la rana y se la comió despacio. 

—Ya te acabaste toda la caja de galletas —se justificó—. Y es otro cromo de Dumbledore.

—Debes de tener ya la colección completa —se rio un poco y cogió una mano de Altais—. ¿Te tumbas conmigo?

El chico pareció pensárselo un poco, eso podía resultar tentador y ella estaba convaleciente, pero finalmente aceptó. Se quitó la túnica y los zapatos y se tumbó de costado junto a ella. Leyna sonrió y se movió un poco más hacia él. 

—Gracias —susurró, por todo lo que había hecho por ella—. ¿Dónde encontraste el hechizo?

Altais tardó un poco en dar una respuesta, meditando cuál dar, pero se decidió por la verdad, no iba a contarle sobre los otros hechizos que había encontrado y que había estado practicando, pero ese lo había hecho por ella, no podría reprochárselo de darse el caso.

—En la Sección Prohibida. “Vinculación y divorcio mágico” —contestó, el título del libro ya lo decía todo, los matrimonios mágicos no podían deshacerse.

Leyna lo miró con sorpresa, eso era magia negra, magia de la que sólo habían aprendido a defenderse, pero él la había usado. Ese tipo de magia absorbía a la gente, lo llevaba por caminos tenebrosos, ella lo sabía bien, y sintió miedo por Altais, por la idea de perderlo ante ese tipo de magia, de que se perdiera a sí mismo. Después pensó que lo había hecho por ella, por ayudarla, porque la quería, y no pudo reprocharle nada. 

—Conseguiste que no te pillaran —comentó girándose para quedar también de costado y poner una mano sobre su pecho, acariciando un poco con los dedos. 

—La ventaja de ser prefecto es que sólo tienes que tener cuidado de que no te vean dentro de la Sección Prohibida, para todo lo demás tienes excusa —explicó él con media sonrisa por la pillería.

—Eres un pícaro de mucho cuidado —rio mirándolo con cariño. 

—Sólo hago uso de los recursos de los que dispongo —contestó y besó lento esa sonrisa.

—Dispones de muchos recursos —afirmó ella, bostezando un poco y cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Debería dormir… 

—Sí, deberías hacerlo, estimo que necesitarás doce horas y ya son las ocho, si no las duermes mañana seguirás cansada y no puedo ir al baile con un inferi —concordó Altais.

—Al menos sería un inferi con estilo —bromeó acurrucándose más aún—. Te quiero, Altais —musitó dejándose llevar por Morfeo. 

El chico pasó un brazo por su cintura e hizo que las mantas los cubrieran y las velas se apagaran. El hechizo había sido poderoso y apenas estaba adaptándose a esa magia, también estaba cansado y se dejó seducir por la tranquilidad de saber a Leyna junto a él, en sus brazos, a salvo y sólo suya de nuevo.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muajajajaja Altais es el mejor, tan kuki y malvado al mismo tiempo. Como teme Leyna, ¿será arrastrado a la perdición? Al menos ya se puede patear a Higgs, ji.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Altais sacó el reloj de bolsillo de su túnica de gala a medida de color negro con detalles bordados en hilo de plata, miró la hora, volvió a guardarlo y por entretenimiento estiró los puños de la camisa gris que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

—Nunca comprenderé la utilidad de esta tradición de hacer esperar —comentó a Emery, sentado a su lado en el sofá, esperando a que Leyna y Zaniah bajaran antes de ir frente al Gran Comedor para que Emery se reuniera con Chealse y Zaniah con el guardián de Ravenclaw con el que tenía una relación indefinible desde el año anterior.

—No lo sé, tío, pero todos nos quedamos embobados cuando ellas bajan con esos vestidos, así que debe ser algún tipo de magia que ellas usan —meditó el castaño mascando una varita de regaliz antes de que Zaniah lo viera. 

—Se llama alivio e incredulidad porque la espera eterna al fin haya acabado, ese es el truco —contestó cínicamente Altais.

—Hablaremos cuando veas a tu chica, o mejor, cuando se te pase la sorpresa de ver a tu chica —rio el otro—. Tendrás ganas de aprovechar la noche. 

—El tiempo reglamentario que se ha de permanecer en el baile es de una hora —concordó en que estaba todo planeado al respecto.

Emery rio. —Que listillo, ¿y a dónde la vas a llevar?

—Eso no es algo que tenga intención de compartir.

—Vamos… si no voy a ir a espiar —protestó su amigo haciendo un mohín. 

—¿Qué intenciones tienes realmente con Chealse? —cambió deliberadamente de tema—. ¿Es otra a tu cuidado como Zaniah o algo más?

Emery miró hacia la escalera por la que tenían que bajar las chicas. —Chealse es una gran chica, es dulce, es comprensiva, sabe escuchar, además hay que reconocer que es muy guapa y tenaz —contestó—. No es como Zaniah, a Zaniah hay que cuidarla para que no se meta en líos, consentirla, Chealse sabe cuidarse sola aunque no lo parezca y tampoco quiere que nadie la consienta. Sí, es muy diferente, pero no, no es lo que piensas, no tengo ninguna intención con ella —aseguró mirando de nuevo a su amigo—. Además ella se ha fijado en alguien más. 

Altais asintió, más conforme con el cambio de tema efectivo que con la información. Justo en ese momento escucharon las risas de Leyna y Zaniah bajando, la rubia llevaba un precioso vestido de color verde esmeralda y escote palabra de honor, se ceñía en el busto y marcaba la curva de sus caderas antes de caer suelto hasta el suelo. La tela de la falda era vaporosa y casi podía apreciarse el contorno de sus piernas. Había decidido no ponerse tacones para así estar a la altura de Altais. El pelo lo había semirecogido, algunos mechones caían delante, enmarcando su rostro ligeramente maquillado, era un maquillaje sutil, mucho, sólo usado para destacar sus ojos y sus labios. El moreno se quedó largo rato observándola detenidamente, devorándola con la mirada y tenía que admitir que también algo embelesado pues todo en ella ensalzaba su belleza y sensualidad con elegancia, el despampanante vestido de Zaniah no tenía importancia para él en ese momento.

Se puso en pie despacio, tomándose ese tiempo para recomponerse un poco, se puso delante de ella, tomó su mano y se inclinó para besarla apenas rozándola con los labios.

—Estás especialmente preciosa esta noche, Leyna —la halagó.

Ella le sonrió cuando volvió a mirarla, él iba simplemente perfecto con esa túnica de gala a medida, demasiado guapo. —Gracias. Tú estás más perfecto que de costumbre —le devolvió el halago, era cierto, y aunque sabía que eso iba a inflar más su ego no le importaba decírselo. 

Altais hizo un asentimiento y le ofreció el brazo. —¿Me acompañas?

—No lo sé, igual deberíamos quedarnos —contestó mirándolo de nuevo, largamente. 

—De eso nada, los dos vais al baile, lo prometisteis —intervino Zaniah, quien vestía un vestido largo con escote de pico de color amatista cuyos anchos tirantes se cruzaban a la espalda dejándola al descubierto, su pelo iba sueldo y adornado con algunos diminutos diamantes—. Además he estado ayudándote con el pelo para que te dure al menos una mísera hora.

Leyna rodó los ojos, pero aceptó el brazo de Altais. —Yo quería que esas lagartas se quedaran sin unas vistas increíbles —murmuró. 

Altais sonrió de lado y la instó a caminar hacia la salida, aunque también pensando en las manos y pecaminosos ojos que tendría que disuadir de lo que era solamente suyo. 

—Venga, preciosa, vamos a buscar a nuestras parejas también —instó Emery a Zaniah, también tendiéndole el brazo a la chica con una encantadora sonrisa. 

Zaniah sonrió deslumbrante y aceptó el ofrecimiento. —Emery, si dejaras esa adicción al regaliz… —dijo la chica indicándole con la mirada que lo había pillado.

El chico sonrió inocentemente. —Sólo fue uno… y así mi sabor es mucho mejor —aseguró guiñándole un ojo. 

La chica arrugó la nariz. —Me temo que siempre será una gran brecha en nuestra amistad, pero con todos esos defectos te quiero —dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quedaba a su altura debido a los tacones, de otro modo ahora era la más baja del grupo.

Emery dejó también un beso en su pelo con cariño. Llegaron al lugar en el que habían quedado con Chealse y la cita de Zaniah y de allí al gran comedor. Muchas parejas ya estaban bailando en el centro, mientras otros grupos comían y bebían riendo y charlando entre ellos animadamente, felices por las inminentes vacaciones de navidad. 

—¿Bailamos o comemos algo? —preguntó Leyna a Altais. 

—Si me concedes este baile —contestó él.

Ella sonrió y asintió cogiendo su mano. —Todos los que me pidas —aseguró y se dejó guiar a la pista, sentía las miradas de muchos en ellos, de demasiadas chicas en Altais, no le gustaba, pero no iba a dar muestras de ello, para nada, aunque eso no le impedía recordarles de quien era. 

Puso una mano en el hombro de él, cerca de su cuello y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos. La otra la unió a la de él y se pegó más a su cuerpo. Él puso una mano en su cintura, sujetándola y la guio por el salón con una elegancia innata, cuando sus ojos conectaban con esos mirones les hacía retirarla con una suya, dura, amenazante, en cambio a Leyna la miraba con ese deseo contenido.

—El profesor Zrinski me dijo que podía volver a mi dormitorio, a mi rutina normal —le contó, había hablado con el jefe de la Casa Slytherin esa misma tarde, antes de ir a cambiarse y prepararse para el baile, todos estaban sorprendidos con la repentina separación. 

—Lo sé, pasé un largo rato con él y McGonagall, Higgs les informó en la comida —contestó Altais.

Leyna lo miró con cierta preocupación. —¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que me daban sesenta puntos —contestó sonriendo con cierta picardía—. Estaban muy agradecidos y admirados.

La chica rio y unió sus labios en un corto beso. —¿Sólo sesenta? Eres increíble, esos son muy pocos para ti —dijo con diversión—. ¿Qué les contaste para no delatarte?

—Lo sé, pero McGonagall es un poco parcial, por mucho que trate de disimular —explicó Altais—. Les conté parte de la verdad, que lo encontré en un libro antiguo. Al principio de la investigación le pedí un libro a mi padre sobre vinculación de la biblioteca de casa, había alguno que podría haber funcionado y lo suficiente antiguo y peculiar para que no lo hayan considerado ellos antes, no es como si alguien vaya a probarlo.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo te han dado sólo sesenta puntos. Son unos cuentistas —protestó negando con la cabeza.

—Deberían darme al menos otros veinte por mi esfuerzo en inventarme algo —concordó.

—Sí, si por ellos fuera ahora estaría bailando con Higgs —bufó.

—Sólo estaría cerca —concretó serio, de ningún modo habría bailado con Higgs, ese parásito no habría puesto las manos en su cintura. 

Leyna acercó sus labios a los de él para darle un casto beso que le supo a poco. —Ya pasó, ahora tenemos todas las navidades para compensar ese tiempo —ambos habían decidido seguir con sus planes de quedarse en el colegio incluso cuando todo se había solucionado.

—Lo haremos —aseguró Altais ladeando una sonrisa.

Cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó, se detuvieron y se acercaron a las mesas con comida para cenar algo. Los minutos pasaban lentos en el reloj de bolsillo de Altais, cada vez más según charlaban con otros compañeros, volvían a bailar, denegaban cambios de pareja de extraños y su baile pegado el uno al otro no hacía más que incrementar ese deseo mutuo de marcharse y comenzar a recuperar ese tiempo y besos perdidos en él. La hora reglamentaria llegó a su fin, se despidieron brevemente de a quien se cruzaron antes, por suerte a Emery en vez de tener que discutir con Zaniah, y se movieron poco a poco hacia la puerta hasta poder salir sin llamar la atención de los profesores.

Caminaron con premura por los pasillos, o tanto como el vestido de Leyna se lo permitía y entraron en un aula en desuso que Altais se apresuró a limpiar un poco a golpe de varita. Leyna se ocupó de cerrar la puerta y cuando se giró para mirar a su novio, los labios de este atraparon los suyos con pasión. Un jadeo salió de sus labios por la sorpresa y movió rápidamente sus manos a rodearlo tras el cuello para pegar más su cuerpo al de él, más de lo que ya estaban al pegarse a la puerta.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban un poco. El beso fue volviéndose incluso más intenso que cuando había comenzado, parecían querer devorarse mutuamente, pero Leyna pronto se rindió ante él, dejándolo dominar el beso. Las manos de Altais se movían sobre el vestido, desde la cintura hasta sus pechos, pero no era suficiente para todo lo que la deseaba en ese momento, todo lo contenido esos meses. Él detuvo el beso, y sonriendo con picardía cogió su varita y apuntó al vestido murmurando un hechizo con el que quitó la prenda mandándola sobre un pupitre, conteniéndose de no añadir una palabra más que haría que ocurriera lo mismo con todo, aún no habían llegado a tanto. 

—Mucho mejor —apreció observándola, quedaban las medias y la ropa interior, pero lo que había querido ahorrarse era pelear con ese elaborado vestido.

Le dio otro intenso, pero breve beso antes de pasar a llevar su boca a su cuello y hombros, sus manos habían seguido con sus actividades anteriores, pero sobre la piel. Leyna ladeó la cabeza dejándole espacio. Bajó sus manos por la espalda de Altais, las metió bajo la molesta túnica de gala y la camisa, sentir su piel cálida fue una sensación demasiado agradable, haciéndola gemir suavemente al coincidir con un mordisco más placentero en su pulso. 

Movió esas manos acariciando su espalda hasta los costados y de ahí a su abdomen. 

—No estoy segura si ha cambiado algo... —comentó, empezando a abrir la túnica—. Tengo que hacer un mejor examen —agregó sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Creo que es recomendable que lo hagas —le siguió el juego, apartando sus labios y mirándola para dejarla hacer por un momento, aunque sus manos se habían movido a la espalda de ella para desabrochar el sujetador—. Yo también tengo uno pendiente.

Ella rio dejándose hacer y después se encargó de quitarle a él las prendas que lo cubrían, sólo quedando el pantalón y la ropa interior. 

—Creo que incluso ha mejorado —comentó relamiéndose ante la visión de su pecho.

Altais sonrió de lado y llevó sus manos a acunar los pechos de ella, esa sonrisa se tornó más depredadora mientras, siguiendo un nuevo impulso, bajaba la cabeza hasta uno de esos pechos y con la mirada alzada para ver su reacción lamió en torno a la areola. 

—¡Ah! 

Un sonoro gemido salió de ella, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente por la acción. Pudo sentir a Altais sonreír más, satisfecho antes de que volviera a lamer en torno a la areola, cada vez acercándose un poco más al pezón que se erguía por la sensación placentera y finalmente acogerlo en su boca, chupando. Una mano la aferraba por la cintura, manteniéndola contra la puerta, en tanto la otra jugaba con el otro pecho.

Las sensaciones iban aumentando cada vez más en ella, sentía que su espalda se arqueaba hacia esa boca cálida sobre su pecho, esa mano que acariciaba el otro. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, desde su bajo vientre a sus dedos, que se habían enredado en el pelo de Altais para que no se separa. Su mente estaba nublada por el placer, y una voz le decía que fuera a por más, que sintiera más, pero no llegaba a comprenderla del todo y tampoco podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse hacer y gemir. 

Altais decidió buscar otra postura mejor para seguir con eso, llevó sus manos a los muslos de ella y la alzó, se giró y caminó besándola hasta la mesa del profesor que quedaba algo más alta que los pupitres. La sentó en el borde y se pegó a su cuerpo.

—Me gusta cómo gimes por mí, Leyna —susurró en el oído de ella, tiró del lóbulo de la oreja y retomó la tarea, pero en el otro pecho.

—Ah... sólo por ti —concordó retorciéndose de placer. 

Su mente empezó a funcionar un poco y movió sus manos de nuevo al torso de él, empezó a recorrerlo desde los hombros despacio, tomando consciencia de cada centímetro, cada músculo, sí, sin duda había cambiado, estaba más fuerte. Sus manos llegaron finalmente a la cintura del pantalón, lo miró a los ojos dudando, pero finalmente las movió de nuevo a la espalda siguiendo la cinturilla y las bajó a su culo apretando un poco, sonriendo pícara. Al chico se le escapó un gemido que rompió la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, momento en que ella lo besó y aprovechando esos segundos de sorpresa decidió que era su turno, aún con las manos en sus glúteos. Su boca pasó a su cuello para repetir las acciones que él había hecho antes, bajó a su pecho y cuando pasó cerca de un pezón se atrevió a dar una lamida a ese lugar. Altais jadeó, no había esperado eso en su persona, pero cuando lo repitió con más empeño se mordió el labio y la sensación placentera se dirigió directa al sur, y aceptó dejarla hacer más pese a las consecuencias, aunque sus manos no se quedaron quietas, una en la nuca de ella, la otra vagando por su piel.

Leyna siguió con las acciones a ese pezón durante un poco más antes de pasar al otro. Una de sus manos subió abandonando la nalga a la que se había afianzado, y compensó ese pezón que acababa de dejar, estimulando ambos al mismo tiempo, complacida por el placer que veía en el rostro de Altais.

Altais disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo, si apretaba un poco más su labio inferior lo haría sangrar, y también cuando con sus propias manos proporcionaba placer a ella sacándole algún gemido. La combinación era muy excitante y no le estaba dejando nada indiferente, aunque Leyna pudiera estar demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía para haberse percatado. Con la mano que tenía en la nuca de la chica hizo que alzara la cabeza para besarla con pasión, bajó ambas manos a las piernas de ella y las separó un poco más para eliminar la distancia de un centímetro que había entre ambos y presionar su dureza entre las piernas de ella, también pudo sentir los senos de ella en su pecho.

—Me calientas mucho, Leyna —susurró en su oreja al romper el beso y después volvió a mirarla.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas completamente encendidas, ardiendo, por sus palabras, pero sobre todo por sentir esa erección contra su sexo, por primera vez. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, unos segundos, y le devolvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—Yo... también estoy excitada —confesó.

—Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto —dijo antes de seguir ese impulso primario de rozarse contra ella, el movimiento les sacó un sonido placentero a ambos y él volvió a mirarla fijamente con esos ojos oscureciéndose como una tormenta.

La chica se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, se sentía tan caliente, necesitada de mucho más que lo que habían tenido hasta ese momento, necesitada de él. Subió ambas manos a su pelo y lo atrajo para besarlo con deseo, intensidad... antes de mover un poco sus propias caderas rozándose con Altais. 

—Sigue —jadeó sin romper el beso.

Altais ya había tomado ese roce como una concesión y esa palabra sólo lo confirmó. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta tumbarla en el escritorio y continuó ese roce apenas iniciado de forma rítmica, la ropa probaba ser un estorbo, pero sólo poder continuar hasta acabar en vez de tener que contenerse era un gran avance, por lo que ese estorbo no podía tener menos importancia en ese momento en el que el placer aumentaba y los recorría por completo. Dejó de besarla para dejar besos en su cuello, escuchándola jadear y gemir junto a su oído, bajó más la cabeza hasta poder alcanzar un pecho y la vio retorcerse de placer por la combinación.

Las oleadas de placer iban aumentando poco a poco, más cuando Altais unió a esos roces el juego con sus pechos. Las caderas de ella terminaron por moverse también al mismo ritmo que las de él, encontrándose e incrementando esa sensación. Sintió que estaba cerca de alcanzar algo, que necesitaba más, que todo ardía y necesitaba calmarlo de alguna forma. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas, como nada que hubiera sentido antes, y no supo si eso estaba o no bien, si debía ser así. 

—Altais… —suplicó aún sin saber por qué lo hacía—. Por favor…

Él también se sentía al límite, de hecho estaba aguantándose un poco porque sabía que se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero su nombre en los labios de Leyna, que suplicara… creyó saber qué, o al menos quiso que fuera eso. Movió una mano a la rodilla de la chica, cogiéndola por el dorso y tiró hacia él, necesitaba más fricción de la que estaba obteniendo y consiguió un poco, haciendo que los gemidos escaparan también de sus labios, incontenibles, y sus movimientos se hicieran más rápidos, erráticos, llevándole al final. Ella lo siguió casi a la vez, arqueándose y gritando el nombre de él, abrumada por ese placer que le producía el éxtasis. Con una mano apretó un poco el pelo de Altais y la otra su espalda acercándolo más a sí misma, con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en cada punto. 

Con la respiración aún acelerada abrió los ojos para mirarlo, satisfecha, pero también un poco insegura al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Altais levantó la cabeza del hombro de ella en donde la había apoyado al acabar, más con el subsiguiente aprisionamiento y dio cortos besos en sus labios ya que su respiración seguía acelerada.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó Leyna cuando su respiración ya se había normalizado un poco más, esperaba que le dijera que sí, que todo estaba perfecto… 

—Más que bien —contestó ladeando una sonrisa—. ¿Tú lo estás? —comprobó a su vez y casi pareció que iba a regalarle una sonrisa cariñosa, una de esas que obtenían escasas personas privilegiadas y su lechuza, casi.

Leyna asintió soltando un poco el abrazo que había mantenido apretado y le sonrió con cariño. 

—Muy bien, mucho —aseguró dándole un dulce beso en los labios. 

Altais la besó despacio y después se incorporó, separándose de ella para limpiar el estropicio en sus pantalones con un _Fregotego_ , se tomó la libertad de hacer lo mismo por ella, y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Leyna aceptó su mano, caminó hacia donde estaba la ropa y empezó a vestirse con cierta pesadez. 

—¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y leemos algo en la sala común? No tengo sueño —sugirió abrochando el vestido. 

—Es temprano —concordó habiendo terminado de abotonarse la camisa y poniéndose la túnica de gala—. Trataré que sólo sea leer —dijo en un tono sugestivo antes de dar los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta.

—No me quejaré si me interrumpes de vez en cuando —contestó ella riendo y siguiéndolo al exterior, para encaminarse a la sala común de Slytherin donde pasaron el resto de la noche. 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animaros, ¡volvió el salseo! Una navidad en Hogwarts, pensar en ello hasta la semana que viene.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, eso no estaba bien, las ideas que le había dado Zaniah para decorar la habitación de Altais el día de su cumpleaños no servían, eran tan rosas, tan cursis, tan empalagosas, que probablemente hasta al más laminero del mundo le daría una sobredosis de azúcar. Arrugó el papel y lo incendió con un simple movimiento de varita antes de mirar la habitación. Altais no tardaría mucho en llegar de la biblioteca y no tenía las cosas listas para su sorpresa, vale, el regalo estaba allí, y la cena también, pero todo eso perdía su toque con esas cuatro camas más distribuidas y desordenadas. 

Leyna bufó con exasperación, podría haber ido a la sala de los Menesteres y pedir la sala perfecta para la celebración, pero entonces habría tenido que inventarse una excusa para llevarlo allí y no habría sido para nada sorpresa, aunque intuía que él ya sospechaba algo, tenía la manía de leerla con demasiada facilidad. Aun así quería que todo estuviera perfecto, al menos que ese lugar fuera un sitio más confortable de lo que lo estaba siendo esos días de Navidad en los que ella se había instalado prácticamente con Altais, no quería ni pensar en cuando tuviera que volver a su dormitorio y no sentirlo dormir a su lado. 

Ante esos pensamientos negativos sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, levantando la varita y apuntando a las camas que sobraban, lo primero era hacer que desaparecieran de su vista, así como los escritorios. Simplemente dejó uno para transformarlo en una mesa más elegante, sobre ella puso la cena, la preferida de Altais, había ido a pedírselo a los elfos esa misma tarde y olía deliciosa. También había conseguido una tarta de chocolate para el postre y un poco de vino dulce de elfo. Observó la mesa sobre la que estaba el festín, ladeando la cabeza, lo ordenó todo una vez más, puso las dos sillas en diferentes lugares hasta que decidió que podían estar uno frente al otro si hacía la mesa cuadrada en lugar de rectangular, y para terminar añadió dos velas largas en el centro. 

Conforme con el resultado se giró y miró la cama, era una cama simple, como todas las del colegio, y pequeña. Lo primero que hizo fue agrandarla, bastante, hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de la que ella tenía en su casa de Francia, king size creía que la había llamado su madre alguna vez. Después quitó los doseles, algo anticuados y cambió las sábanas por unas suaves de seda. A los lados de la cama puso dos mesillas a juego y sobre éstas un par de velas más, esta vez más bajas y gruesas. 

Decidió no cambiar más de la decoración, ya estaba perfecta, sin más florituras ni complementos, tan sólo los muebles imprescindibles y una cómoda sobre la que descansaba su regalo, todavía envuelto y además desilusionado por si Altais decidía aparecer antes de tiempo. Para terminar se miró a su misma en el espejo del baño: el pelo recién arreglado, suave, su piel con un tenue olor a lilas gracias al gel que solía usar, nada de perfume o colonia, tampoco se había maquillado, pero sí había decidido quitarse el uniforme del colegio y poner un vestido más arreglado, de tela ligera, tirantes y un color plata. Debajo… esa ropa interior que Zaniah le había recomendado, de fino encaje negro. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. 

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y Altais puso una “o” en sus labios, aunque no se reflejó sorpresa en sus ojos mientras apreciaba el cambio en la habitación. La mañana había pasado tranquila después de que las lechuzas lo llenaran de regalos y las correspondientes felicitaciones, sentía que iba a ser un buen día, por una vez sin esa fiesta en su honor a la que nunca tenía ningún entusiasmo en asistir y se había planteado hacer lo mismo los dos años siguientes, Hogwarts casi deshabitado era paz. Después de la comida, Leyna había dicho que iba a dormir un poco, algo inusual y él le había dicho que iba a dar una vuelta, ella había estado de acuerdo en que ya se vieran a la noche. Se había transformado en ese pasadizo que le permitía entrar y salir sin tener en cuenta a la guardiana, y había recorrido los pasillos a plena luz del día con impunidad, para ir al Bosque Prohibido. Había corrido y se había permitido cazar algo, aunque sólo por juego antes de transformarse de nuevo y pasar un par de horas practicando los últimos hechizos interesantes que había encontrado en la Sección Prohibida, eran fascinantes y le parecía cada vez más un crimen que se vedaran por miedo y desconocimiento. Había vuelto en forma de nundu y había visto a Leyna por los pasillos con una bandeja tapada, pero su olfato había captado su plato favorito ahí debajo y una tarta de chocolate que le había hecho la boca agua y desear cazarla. Se había contenido y la había seguido con sigilo, apreciando el olor en la piel de Leyna, tan tentador, ese olor que después de esos días relacionaba con cosas placenteras. La había observado dejar la comida en el dormitorio de los chicos, después ir al propio y volver con ese ligero vestido que sólo había incrementado otra hambre, con el nundu era más consciente a esos instintos y necesidades primarias. Había olfateado bajo la puerta y escuchado atentamente, se había sentido tentado a abrir la puerta un poco y echar una ojeada, pero había decidido dejarla que lo sorprendiera un poco con lo que estuviera haciendo ahí dentro y darle más tiempo marchándose correteando por los pasillos para darse una ducha rápida en el baño de prefectos, eso había sido duro, siempre era duro no ceder y meterse en la gran tina. 

Y ahí estaba, fingiendo un poco más de sorpresa de la que sentía.

—Me gustan los cambios que has hecho —comentó cerrando tras de sí, añadiendo un par de hechizos, y acercándose con sus arraigados pasos depredadores a ella tras mandar al perchero que le correspondía su túnica y el jersey que no había vuelto a ponerse tras la ducha.

Leyna sonrió ampliamente por esas palabras, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él y lo besó dulcemente, sus labios sabían como fresas por ese cacao que había usado después de la ducha, del cual no quedaba ningún rastro más que ese sabor y la suavidad de sus labios, todo para él. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Altais —lo felicitó con una gran sonrisa tanto en sus ojos como en esos labios. 

—Gracias —contestó abrazándola por la cintura—. ¿Esto es el envoltorio y tú el regalo? —preguntó con picardía, le habían gustado sus labios y le robó un beso.

—¿Qué clase de persona sería si te regalara algo que ya tienes? —preguntó ella a su vez fingiendo ofensa. 

—Ahora mismo no me importaría si el regalo va primero, estás muy apetecible —aseguró, subiendo una mano por la espalda hasta el hombro de ella y entonces empujó un tirante sin ningún disimulo.

Ella miró ese tirante caer y luego a él para negar con la cabeza. —Tendrás que esperar para esto —contestó dándole un nuevo beso, demasiado corto para ambos, pero había orden para las cosas—. Primero tenemos la cena. 

—¿No eres tú? —bromeó.

—No, no soy ni la cena ni el regalo —confirmó sonriéndole y caminó hasta la mesa para destapar la cena—. Espero que al menos haya acertado. 

Altais olió aquello que antes sólo había estado al alcance del olfato del nundu: pastel de ternera y salsa de queso, su favorito.

—Lo has hecho —confirmó cediendo y acercándose también a la mesa.

—Vamos, siéntate, yo sirvo —lo instó cogiendo los cubiertos para ese propósito—. Y conseguí vino de elfo —informó con una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Si tu intención era emborracharme, siento decirte que no lo vas a conseguir —comentó acercándole el plato cuando ella cortó una ración de pastel.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza. —Te prefiero sobrio —aseguró dejando el plato frente a él y regalándole un nuevo beso antes de servirse a sí misma y pasar a servir el vino, apenas una botella pequeña sustraída de la cocina. 

—Los elfos de Hogwarts siempre sorprenden —dijo apreciando la comida.

—Además convencí al mejor de la cocina —contestó ella orgullosa—. Me alegro de que te guste, Teddy me aseguró que era tu preferida de preferidas y no las ranas de chocolate —bromeó un poco. 

—Ten familia para que te venda por un par de ranas de chocolate o incluso gratis —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a reír. —En realidad fueron tres ranas y una bolsa de grageas —aclaró sonriendo divertida—. Pero no me puedes decir que no te gustó la sorpresa. 

—No me estoy quejando de la cena —contestó, aunque esa parte no había sido sorpresa—. ¿Dormiste algo o pasaste la tarde en preparar esto? —indagó.

Leyna fijó su mirada en la comida, un poco cohibida ante la pregunta. —Es que Zaniah me dio muchos consejos estúpidos, sobre todo de la decoración, así que tuve que pensar y hacer muchas pruebas. 

—Mis ojos y mi nivel de azúcar te lo agradecen enormemente —dijo con cierta diversión en la voz—. Además así es más tuyo. No necesitaba ninguna celebración, de hecho estuve considerando quedarme los demás años para librarme de la que montan mis padres, pero te lo agradezco igualmente —explicó.

—Quería hacer algo por ti también, sé que no te gustan las fiestas y eso, pero al menos algo diferente —respondió y lo volvió a mirar—. Podríamos quedarnos, descansar de las fiestas estresantes, solo nosotros y los libros —sugirió sonriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Sólo era una idea poco factible. Esto está bien, lo que no me gusta de las fiestas es la algarabía de gente desconocida y otros tantos que por desgracia sí conozco y especialmente no soporto, y sólo unos pocos que me importan. Eso es lo que siempre han sido las fiestas en mi caso, la de mi cumpleaños es especialmente insoportable porque además tengo que ser el centro de atención en vez de poder escapar a la primera oportunidad, aunque sea un rato —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero aun así es algo que he de hacer.

Leyna asintió comprendiendo sus palabras. —En mi caso es un poco diferente por la situación. Mis padres no conocían a mucha gente en Francia cuando se mudaron. A mi madre siempre le gustaron las fiestas de la alta sociedad, era en lo que se había criado, mi padre realmente no pensaba mucho en eso pero quería que mi madre estuviera feliz, se olvidara de lo que había tenido que dejar, así que la apoyó cuando empezó a hacerlas allí —le contó—. Eso era cuando yo ya tenía cuatro años, así que al menos la fiesta de mi cumpleaños siempre la habíamos hecho con sus amigos íntimos, ya era tradición y no se cambió. Aunque sí es verdad que las que había de sociedad eran un rollo, yo siempre escapaba a la biblioteca y cuando aprendí un poco me movía para hablar con gente importante e interesante o al menos escuchar las conversaciones que tenían con otras personas. 

—Sí, las reuniones de sociedad son soportables —concordó y meditó un poco si seguir hablando mientras masticaba uno de los últimos trozos de pastel, pero se sentía cómodo hablando con ella—. Mis padres son polos completamente opuestos. Mi padre es más tradicional, sus fiestas son reuniones de sociedad como probablemente tú las conoces, en cambio cuando lo hace mi madre son fiestas, como si metieras una manada de leones en tu salón: emocionales, dinámicos, confiados y siempre tan amistosos. Las reuniones sociales eran aburridas cuando era pequeño, ahora no son un problema, de hecho cada vez encuentro más entretenido el juego en cada palabra, las fiestas son lo que no soporto.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada. —Eso explica porque siempre te escapas de las de Zaniah —comentó aligerando el ambiente de nuevo. 

—Ahora conoces mi mayor secreto —bromeó al tiempo que dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato habiendo terminado.

—Eso quiere decir que no vas a poder dejarme ir nunca —bromeó sacándole la lengua y acercando un gran plato cubierto por una campana.

Él sólo sonrió suavemente. —¿Tarta de chocolate? —fingió adivinar.

—¡Eso no vale! Siempre adivinas mis sorpresas —protestó llenando de aire los carrillos y mostrando la tarta. 

—No es cierto, ¿qué otra sorpresa? —replicó.

—Bueno, igual no las sorpresas, pero siempre sabes cómo estoy y esas cosas cuando quiero ocultarlas, me lees muy fácil, señor Black —contestó encendiendo unas velas para la tarta. 

Altais se mentalizó de que no se había librado de aquello de soplar, por desgracia, mientras observaba cómo encendía las primeras, pero no mostró que le disgustara la idea de dejarse los pulmones en eso para que supuestamente se cumpliera un deseo, algo que desde la más tierna infancia había comprobado que no sucedía.

—Leo todo lo que hay ante mis ojos —contestó.

La Slytherin sonrió inevitablemente ante esa contestación, era algo que había podido esperar de él. Puso la última vela y acercó más la tarta a él. —Pide un deseo —le dijo encendiendo las velas con la varita, a ella siempre le había gustado hacerlo, desde pequeña, y lo hacía todos los años, no sabía si a él le haría especial ilusión, pero había decidido arriesgarse, como en todo lo demás.

Altais asintió pensando que al menos no iba a cantarle, y tras unos segundos sopló las dieciséis velas. Leyna aplaudió y cogió una de esas velas, con chocolate en la base que le ofreció a él mientras con la otra mano se llevaba ella una a la boca. 

—El chocolate no se malgasta nunca, es delito —explicó sonriendo. 

Él la observó chupar aquello pensando en otras cosas hasta que se dijo que no era ni remotamente el momento y quitó el chocolate de esa vela con los dedos en su caso, cuando acabaron decidió chupárselos lentamente y se lamió los labios alzando la mirada hacia ella. La chica tragó al verlo, sintiendo su garganta un poco más seca, en su mente la imagen de ella misma chupando esos dedos manchados de chocolate se repetía una y otra vez hasta que consiguió dejarla en un segundo plano y centrarse un poco en lo que tenía delante, además de Altais. 

—Está buena, mucho —comentó partiendo dos grandes trozos. 

—La cobertura sabe a ranas de chocolate —dijo de ese modo concordando con ella.

Comieron los trozos de tarta y se sirvieron un poco más cada uno, estaba demasiado buena. Bromearon y hablaron de libros mientras terminaban de cenar, siempre les resultaba fácil hablar de las cosas entre ellos, por eso su relación funcionaba mucho mejor que las de otras personas. Cuando la mesa estuvo limpia Leyna cogió la mano de Altais y lo instó a ir hacia la cómoda. 

—Ahora es cuando toca desenvolver el regalo —le dijo sonriendo de lado. 

—¿Cuándo voy a desenvolver lo que ya es mío? —preguntó con picardía.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Aún falta algo en el ambiente para que sea especial —explicó poniendo una mano sobre la cómoda en la que apareció una gran caja envuelta con papel verde. 

—Ambiente… —musitó—. Hay velas, un hechizo calentador extra, una cama, la puerta cerrada, tú… Intuyo que algo de música, pero no hay un gramófono por ninguna parte, no creo que se te haya ocurrido traer a las ranas de coro —arrugó un poco la nariz ante esa posibilidad y comenzó a desenvolver el presente.

—Eres un listillo —masculló ella arrugando la nariz, viendo como poco a poco él descubría el gramófono que había comprado para él y la colección de discos de vinilo—. No es del colegio, es tuyo.

Altais observó los discos, dos de música clásica, uno de su grupo favorito de rock y otro de los Rolling Stones, ese grupo muggle que conocía por Teddy, probablemente era el culpable de que ahora estuviera en sus manos, siempre amenazaba con regalarle uno y el muy listillo había dejado la tarea en su novia, en esa clase de planes se notaba la influencia Black de su abuela.

—Y más portátil —apreció, dejó los discos junto al gramófono y la besó largamente, casi robándole el aliento—. Gracias por el obsequio.

—¿Te gusta? —quiso asegurarse ya que su novio no solía mostrar tan abiertamente lo que pensaba y sentía, y ella, por desgracia, no era tan buena leyéndolo como él hacía con ella, aunque sí lo hacía más que la mayoría de la gente. 

—Sí, me gustan —admitió, pese a la treta de su primo—. Aunque creo que me gusta más lo siguiente —dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.

Leyna se estremeció con esa mirada, para qué negarlo, también deseaba eso, a él, y se había tenido que mentalizar para llevar un orden adecuado en toda esa celebración, pero ya había hecho todo lo que había planeado así que sólo le quedaba disfrutar con Altais. 

—Pon algo de música —dijo caminando hacia atrás hacia el lugar en el que sabía que estaba la cama bajando uno de sus tirantes con suavidad sin apartar la candente mirada de él. 

Él quiso seguirla en ese instante, no había estado tanto tiempo esperando para que al final se desenvolviera a sí misma, más le valía no bajar un tirante más. Se giró para poner uno de los discos de música clásica, no analizó cuál sería mejor, lo puso en el gramófono, colocó la aguja y fue a por su presa… _“Novia”_ , se corrigió mentalmente. Llegó hasta ella y la sujetó por la cadera, deteniéndola a un par de pasos de la cama, la otra fue a la nuca y asaltó su boca.

Ella decidió que ese día podía jugar un poco más y opuso resistencia a la hora de dejarse dominar en el beso, luchando por ese dominio contra la lengua vecina y haciendo así el beso mucho más intenso que de costumbre. Sus manos se habían movido a gran velocidad a la nuca de Altais y en ese momento lo sujetaban, sus dedos enredándose en su pelo, impidiendo que se alejara. Sin embargo, era notable que Altais no pensaba perder esa batalla, ese reclamo, apenas se tomaban un segundo para tomar aire con un cambio en la posición de la cabeza, y en esos momentos lamía y mordía sus labios, buscando esa derrota, y ese gemido que declarara que la había atrapado y era suya.

La excitante lucha llegó a su fin cuando Leyna se rindió ante esa lengua y le dejó recorrer el interior de su boca a su antojo, como siempre haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran y un gemido escapara de sus labios. Aceptó esa derrota con una sonrisa, nunca había tenido realmente la intención de dominar el beso, pero había merecido la pena oponerse un poco, ahora todo era más ardiente y podía sentir la gran satisfacción en él. 

Altais se detuvo un poco después y llevó una mano al tirante que seguía en su lugar para bajarlo y observar con placer la piel que se descubría con la caída de la prenda por el cuerpo de Leyna hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez que sus ojos recorrieron todo lo descubierto, incluidas las prendas de encaje, dio unos lentos pasos, sigilosos para rodearla hasta llegar a su espalda. Se pegó a ella, apartó el pelo rubio a un lado y dejó un beso en la curva de su cuello.

—Has cuidado tanto los detalles que me haces preguntarme cuánto quieres que te desenvuelva —las palabras acariciaron su oreja, en tanto una de las manos de Altais ascendía por su vientre y el otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él.

La chica jadeó con esa calidez rozando su oreja y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus manos cálidas tocarla y pegarla a él. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo, exponiendo su cuello más. 

—Yo me estaba preguntando cuándo podría desenvolverte a ti —contestó y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. 

—Ahora no puedes —contestó con esa evidencia, también asimiló que no había respondido a la pregunta, se había vestido así de tentadora, pero no estaba preparada todavía para quitar una barrera más entre ellos.

Dejó besos en su cuello expuesto, intercalándolos con suaves mordiscos que después consolaba con más besos en un ritmo lento. Sus manos acariciaban toda la parte anterior del torso, despacio, recreándose hasta que los dedos de una mano quisieron colarse bajo el sujetador y con la otra lo desabrochó habiéndose percatado del cambio de lugar del cierre al observarla anteriormente. Hizo que el sujetador cayera junto al vestido y acunó sus pechos con ambas manos antes de que una volviera a acariciarla y después la otra también descendiera hasta sujetarla por las caderas y separarse lo que le daban los brazos. Leyna jadeó añorando su contacto, sentirlo a su espalda y acusando el abandono a sus pechos, le había sorprendido esos movimientos lentos, suaves, incluso dulces después de esa lucha de sus bocas, pero no podía decir que le disgustara en absoluto, en cambio en ese momento en el que él no hizo ningún movimiento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo a su espalda. Él nunca se tomaba el tiempo con la parte posterior, y cuando sus ojos se detuvieron el culo de Leyna, firme y respingón, pensó en que ella había tomado por costumbre agarrarlo de esa parte de su anatomía, en tanto que él no había tenido mucha oportunidad de pensar en hacerlo, siempre estaba contra la pared, contra la cama o un escritorio. Dejó unos besos esparcidos por su espalda y sonrió ladino ante el siguiente atrevimiento antes de sacar la lengua y lamer en una nalga siguiendo el límite inferior de las bragas de encaje.

La chica pegó un pequeño respingo al sentirlo ahí, sonrojándose por ese atrevimiento inesperado y girando la cabeza para mirarlo desde arriba. Aunque no fue una buena idea, verle en esa posición hizo que deseara que esa lengua volviera a lamer ese lugar de nuevo. 

—¿T-también te gustó desde ahí? —preguntó en parte para reponerse un poco de la sorpresa. 

Altais pasó a realizar la misma acción en la otra nalga habiendo disfrutado con la reacción anterior de ella, esa vez tampoco lo decepcionó, un jadeo en vez de un bote, pero más que aceptable. Después se irguió, volviendo a pegarse a su espalda, pero poniendo las manos en el trasero de ella.

—Mucho —respondió al tiempo que apretaba un poco con ambas manos.

Un nuevo jadeo escapó de sus labios, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y subió una mano a la nuca de Altais para atraerlo a ella para besarlo de nuevo. En el beso se giró para quedar frente a él y lo instó a dar pasos hacia la cama hasta hacer que quedara sentado en el borde de ésta. Se separó y lo miró con una sonrisa ladina. 

—Me toca —dijo metiendo un dedo en el nudo de la corbata de él y tirando hasta conseguir sacársela, después pasó a los botones de su camisa y los desabrochó uno a uno, descubriendo su piel y dejando besos en cada centímetro visible. 

Cuando su pecho quedó descubierto por completo dejó que sus manos siguieran bajando mientras que su boca se entretenía en esa zona, aún sin rozar los pezones de él, pero tentándolo, haciendo que se anticipara a lo que iba a hacerle, aunque Altais parecía contener su expresión de frustración incluso en esa situación. Le quitó la camisa por completo, acariciando con las manos los músculos de sus brazos, movió sus propias manos a su abdomen y acarició recreándose como siempre que podía acariciarlo así, relajadamente. Al igual que hacía nueve días sus manos acabaron llegando a la cinturilla de su pantalón, levantó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a bajarla allí donde tenía sus manos. Deseaba librarse de esa prenda de una vez, sentirlo más cerca, tomó una honda respiración apenas perceptible y se agachó para librarse primero de los molestos zapatos, le sacó los calcetines y después volvió a subir para desabrochar el botón del pantalón sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Altais, que parecían animarla a hacerlo por el deseo creciente en ellos. Los sacó con un poco de ayuda de él y los dejó junto con las demás prendas antes de moverse para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y reclamar sus labios. 

Altais la besó con pasión y sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, disfrutando de poder hacerlo sin medias o pantalones de por medio, hasta ese momento nunca habían estado sólo con una prenda cubriéndolos. Sus manos pasaron al trasero de ella, aprovechando la posición y el nuevo descubrimiento, pegándola por completo a él, sexo contra sexo, y después una subió a la nuca de Leyna, dominando un poco más el beso de lo que ya lo hacía. Las de ella bajaron de sus hombros a su pecho y finalmente acarició esos puntos de placer de él, jugando con los pezones entre sus dedos, endureciéndolos para cuando pudiera atenderlos con sus labios y su lengua, pero en ese momento esas partes de su cuerpo estaban muy ocupadas en corresponder al beso de Altais. Cuando le hizo gemir con ese beso, siempre lo conseguía, sus caderas se movieron rozándose contra él y ambos jadearon por el placer obtenido, mayor en esa posición en la que el contacto parecía ser mayor, aunque la falta de tela entre ellos también era de mucha ayuda en eso. 

Ese roce animó al chico a obtener más placer para ambos, también que aceptara que esa vez ella podía seguir arriba, en esa posición había ciertas ventajas, además del contacto el hecho de que todo el cuerpo de Leyna quedaba a su disposición para recorrerlo. La mano que había tenido en la nuca descendió hasta un pecho para acunarlo y retribuir la atención jugando con el pezón, en tanto su boca pasó a jugar con el lóbulo de una oreja de ella antes de iniciar su descenso por el cuello. La chica le dio más espacio para hacer cuanto quisiera, cuando esa boca llegó a su pecho no pudo contenerse y volvió a mover las caderas, rozándose contra él. Una de sus manos fue a la nuca de Altais para evitar que se separara, aunque sin ejercer presión y la otra siguió con las acciones en el torso de él. Con gusto él continuó chupando, lamiendo y tirando suavemente con los dientes del pezón, alejándose para lamer la areola o en el pliegue bajo su pecho, mordisqueando un poco en este último punto, exhalando sobre las superficies humedecidas y disfrutando de verla estremecerse por el contraste, y repitiendo las acciones en el otro pecho.

Leyna se sintió presta a dejarlo continuar todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero otra parte de ella deseaba tocarlo también, saborearlo, por eso acabó tirando un poco de su pelo para que la mirara y así poder asaltar sus labios una vez más antes de bajar a su cuello. Su boca fue descendiendo poco a poco y cuando la posición no fue muy buena lo instó a tumbarse para poder alcanzar al fin con su lengua los pezones de él. Sus sonidos ante esas acciones eran mejor que la música que sonaba de fondo en la habitación, saber que era ella quien los provocaba. Lo hizo retorcerse de placer y volvió a subir a sus labios tentada por la dureza que sentía ya contra su sexo, ambos estaban más que excitados, estaba segura de que él podía sentir su propia humedad, pero en ese momento la vergüenza no existía, sólo la necesidad de alcanzar un placer mayor. Apoyando las manos en su pecho se incorporó y con sus ojos en los de él empezó un cadente contoneo de caderas. 

Altais había estado contemplando la posibilidad de cambiar las tornas, necesitaba rozarse, iniciar el camino a la culminación, pero al fin ella lo complació y aceptó continuar dejándola recrearse mientras sus manos la recorrían. Tras unos pocos minutos movió sus propias caderas contra ella en lo posible, necesitando más que ese contoneo que conseguía que los gemidos que antes se quedaban vibrando en su garganta escaparan impidiendo que continuara mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella aumentó el ritmo y la presión respondiendo a la necesidad de ambos. Cogió una mano de él y la llevó a su cadera para que la ayudara con el movimiento, consiguiendo así que el roce fuera incluso mejor. Los gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación casi opacando la música. En ambos se notaba cuán cerca estaban del orgasmo. Él pasó a marcar el ritmo al guiarla con ambas manos, la ropa interior dejaba cada vez menos a la imaginación según se humedecía. Casi pudo sentirla vibrar en su centro cuando al fin se corrió y él no se contuvo un segundo más para seguirla. 

Se dejó caer sobre él cuando el orgasmo terminó, con la respiración acelerada y la satisfacción mostrándose en sus labios. Cuando la recuperó un poco dejó besos en el pecho de él y lo miró con los ojos brillantes por el placer recién obtenido y su sonrisa ampliada. 

—Feliz cumpleaños. 

—Lo es —concordó Altais, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y besándola.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo para seguir celebrando —contestó Leyna tirando del labio inferior de él juguetona. 

Él también sonrió antes de concentrarse para llamar a su varita, aún estaba practicando, pero consiguió que llegara a su mano sin esperar demasiado. Los limpió a ambos y giraron, quedando él encima.

—Sigamos celebrando —dijo listo para un segundo asalto.

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

—¡Altais! —escuchó a Teddy acercarse por el pasillo a su espalda, pero no le dio tiempo a huir de las claras intenciones de su primo antes de que lo estrujara—. Feliz Navidad, feliz cumpleaños, feliz año nuevo… ¡muchos felices! Me abandonaste, me debes un par de juegos, que lo sepas.

—Tal vez no, después de todo tú me vendes por tres ranas de chocolate y una bolsa de grageas —replicó el moreno removiéndose un poco, Teddy seguía siendo más alto, lo que dejaba su cabeza contra su hombro y lo estaba apretando como su madre después de todo un curso en Hogwarts.

—Venga, seguro que lo pasasteis bien —objetó pícaro guiñándole un ojo a Leyna que estaba a un lado junto con Chealse—. Sobre todo con ese disco de los Rolling.

Altais lo mató con la mirada. —Ya arreglaremos cuentas, no creas que no me di cuenta.

Teddy sonrió con inocencia y luego rio y le alborotó el pelo. —Hola, Leyna, Chealse. ¿Qué tal os va?

Leyna sonrió divertida por la situación. —Bien, aunque echando de menos la tranquilidad de las navidades —contestó mirando un segundo de soslayo a Altais, no sólo era la tranquilidad de los pasillos o la biblioteca, sino haber tenido que volver a su dormitorio, a esa cama pequeña. 

La Hufflepuff le sonrió dulcemente, con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas. —Muy bien, Teddy, tenía ganas de volver a veros a todos. ¿Qué tal tus navidades?

—Bien, alboroto, regalos, me faltaba la semilla de mostaza a la que le dio por crecer algunas veces, sobre todo en la reunión de Año Nuevo que es mortalmente aburrida —respondió Teddy, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Altais como de costumbre cuando se refirió a él, aunque el otro lo matara con la mirada por llamarlo así—. Pero me las apañé por una buena causa, sé que no fue precisamente tranquilidad —agregó con esa sonrisa traviesa mirando a Leyna por sus palabras anteriores—. Y son vacaciones, así que… bien.

La Slytherin sonrió de lado siguiendo con su camino hacia los jardines del colegio donde habían planeado pasar un rato de la tarde antes de que las clases comenzaran. 

—Necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos después de todo lo que pasó —concordó Chealse con las palabras de Teddy—. Ahora están mucho más felices —agregó relajadamente. 

Teddy tiró un poco de Altais para llegar a ponerse al lado de la de pelo castaño.

—Eso parece, pero me mata la curiosidad, ¿tú sabes algo? —preguntó bajando un poco la voz para adquirir un tono más confidencial.

La chica lo miró con sus mejillas de nuevo un poco rojas. —¿Saber algo de qué exactamente? —preguntó sin terminar de comprender, imitando el tono de él. 

—De sus navidades. Yo sólo conseguía una carta escueta y porque le escribí de paso de que lo felicitaba —explicó Teddy.

—Oh… —meditó un poco antes de responder—. Lo han pasado muy bien, y que a Leyna le gusta más la habitación de los chicos —contestó poniendo una sonrisa inocente, aunque no era tan ingenua como para no saber el significado de sus propias palabras. 

—Así que profanando habitaciones y camas ajenas, no lo habría esperado de... —al principio fue a señalar a Altais, pero negó con la cabeza, sí se lo esperaba, y en cambio señaló a Leyna— ti.

—Yo no profané ninguna cama ajena, tenía una invitación para estar en ella —se defendió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros—. En cuanto a la habitación… bueno, nadie va a saber nada —agregó con una sonrisa ladeada y le guiñó un ojo al Gryffindor con diversión.

—¿No hicisteis prueba de camas? Es un clásico, cuantos más compañeros más veces, eso hace que los aprecies más. Cuánto tenéis que aprender —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—No pensaba hacerlo en la cama de Higgs, que asco —contestó Leyna arrugando la nariz. 

—Cierto, es que tenéis mala suerte —dijo Teddy llegando a donde estaban Emery y Zaniah.

—¿Quiénes y por qué tienen mala suerte? —preguntó Emery curioso saludando con una sonrisa a Chealse. 

—La parejita con sus compañeros de habitación —respondió el de pelo azul sentándose en uno de los bancos.

—¡Ey! Yo soy uno de sus compañeros —protestó Emery y miró a Leyna y Altais—. ¡No! No habéis hecho cosas sucias en mi cama, ¿verdad?

—Como si te lo fueran a decir —se adelantó Teddy a contestar, para así desmentir cualquier negativa.

—¡Y ahora como duermo yo! ¿Eh? —inquirió mirándolos mal. 

Leyna rio sentándose entre las piernas de Altais para resguardarse del frío, aunque llevaban todos un hechizo calentador. 

—¡No te rías! No tiene gracia —la reprendió Emery. 

—No seas escandaloso, dormirás a pierna suelta, igual que anoche, murmurando en sueños —contestó Altais quitándole importancia al asunto. 

El de pelo castaño fue a replicar, pero no supo qué decir, frunció los labios y llenó de aire sus carrillos. —Y yo mandando regalos de navidad —protestó mascullando entre dientes ante lo que Chealse palmeó su cabeza sonriendo con diversión.

—Deberías decirle la verdad, Teddy —le dijo al de pelo azul. 

—Sólo le he advertido de la verdad, Leyna sólo se quejó de Higgs. Todo puede pasar —aseguró más que divertido.

Emery miró suplicante a Leyna y ella se removió un poco, su amigo podía parecer un perrito apaleado si se lo proponía. 

—Está bien… tu cama está a salvo —aseguró rodando los ojos.— A no ser… —sonrió pícara antes de volver a reír negando con la cabeza. 

—Sois crueles, todos —aseguró Emery, aunque algo más tranquilo, aun así pensaba asegurarse de alguna forma. 

—Ahora tienes una razón para mejorar en Encantamientos, aunque… podría romperlos y nunca lo sabrías —lo molestó Altais, se estaba divirtiendo.

Emery se cruzó de brazos. —No voy a dejaros quedaros más solos en el castillo —aseguró. 

—¿Cuándo era ese día en que tú tenías clase de Criaturas y nosotros nada? —fingió meditar con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El chico lloriqueó y se dejó caer a la nieve. —Haré de la nieve mi nuevo dormitorio, y cuando coja un resfriado enorme os sentiréis culpables —les advirtió. 

—No creo, es gracioso ver cómo sale humo por las orejas como para poder sentirse culpable —arremetió Teddy refiriéndose a los efectos de la poción pimentónica.

—Y no te puedes enfermar, ¡levanta! Prometiste ayudarme con la decoración de la fiesta de pasado mañana —intervino Zaniah.

—¿Ya estás planeando una fiesta? —preguntó Leyna tras soltar un largo suspiro y recostarse un poco en el pecho de su novio. 

—Pues claro, una grande. Es el inicio de trimestre —respondió la aludida.

—Pensaba que habrías decidido tomarte un respiro después de todas las de Navidad —comentó la rubia. 

—¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? Las fiestas son mi vida —aseguró Zaniah.

—Lo bueno de sus fiestas grandes es que me vacían la habitación —susurró en tono sugerente Altais en la oreja de Leyna.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. —Claro, Zaniah, tienes razón —contestó y rio ante la mirada matadora de Emery. 

—¿También hay que llevar pareja como en la de Navidad? —preguntó Chealse curiosa. 

—No, no nos dejan el Gran Comedor —se lamentó—. Son fiestas como siempre, en la sala común, aunque en esta nos hemos coordinado para hacerla en todas las casas.

—Entonces, ¿cada uno estará en su sala común? —preguntó ella luciendo desilusionada. 

—No hemos conseguido más, McGonagall es un hueso duro de roer. Pero la fiesta empieza justo después de la cena así que hay tiempo para moverse antes del toque de queda —explicó Zaniah.

La Hufflepuff sonrió brillantemente. —Entonces puedo estar un rato con vosotros. 

—Claro, la nuestra siempre es la mejor —se vanaglorió Zaniah.

—De eso nada, los que sabemos montárnoslo somos nosotros —aseguró Teddy.

—No es cierto, yo soy la mejor organizadora —aseguró la chica.

—Ese es tu fallo, en Gryffindor lo hacemos todos. Atreveros a comprobarlo —los retó.

—Podemos pasarnos a echar un vistazo, ¿verdad, Chealse? —comentó Emery a la chica quien asintió con entusiasmo por la idea, igual demasiado, haciendo sonreír con cariño al Slytherin. 

—Genial, un par de valientes —dijo Teddy riendo.

—Pero tendrás que venir a acogernos, Lupin, no queremos ser zampados por leones locos —replicó el otro. 

—Pobre pequeña serpiente miedosa —se burló poniéndose en pie y dando unas palmaditas en su cabeza—. Me voy, ya nos vemos, tengo que ir hasta la torre de Adivinación —se despidió.

—Yo también tengo que irme a mi clase —informó Chealse y miró a Teddy—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? 

—Claro —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, no creía que necesitara permiso.

La chica sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos para ir con Teddy hacia su próxima clase. 

—Pobre bicho —murmuró Emery suspirando largamente. 

—Pero si Teddy es muy mono. Apruebo su gusto, mejor que el de Navidad —aseguró Zaniah.

Él la miró mal por lo último. —Pero no va a salir bien —repuso. 

Leyna miró a Altais sin comprender, esperando que él supiera de qué hablaban. 

—A Chealse le gusta Teddy —dedujo el moreno, aun asimilando la noticia.

Ella lo miró también con sorpresa y luego a sus otros dos amigos. —Pero… Teddy es un ligón sin remedio. 

—Exacto —hizo ver su punto Emery. 

—En teoría está buscando a su gran amor, pero en que lo encuentra y no… —comentó Altais, despreocupado por la chica.

—Lo que yo decía, pobre Chealse —repitió Emery volviendo a suspirar. 

—Que lo hubiera pensado mejor. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo el moreno instando a su novia a levantarse para poder hacerlo él.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro, aunque sin fuerza, y lo miró mal. —A veces eres un insensible, Black, esas cosas no se piensan —lo reprendió antes de irse con Zaniah hacia la clase de pociones. 

—Chicas… —masculló Altais—. Sólo digo las cosas como son —comentó a Emery.

El otro se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé tío, ha sonado como si a ella le hubieras hecho un análisis exhaustivo previo antes de que empezarais —contestó. 

Altais prefirió no decir nada más para no cavarse su propia tumba, no tenías que ser un esclavo de tus deseos, y siguió a las chicas hacia la clase.

***

Dejó dulces besos en los labios de Altais con una sonrisa y lo miró con una gran sonrisa satisfecha después de la tercera ronda. 

—Vale, tenías razón, podemos colarnos sin problemas —aceptó. 

—Creía que ya te había convencido hace rato —repuso Altais.

Se encontraban en la habitación para el Premio Anual masculino que Leyna y Higgs habían ocupado el trimestre anterior, había hecho falta un plan elaborado, pero una poción para debilitar las protecciones de magia no puramente blanca y un par de hechizos conjuntos les habían permitido colarse.

—Sí, pero sé que te encanta que te diga que tenías razón —contestó ella. 

—Siempre la tengo —la corrigió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eres un listillo arrogante —lo picó Leyna incorporándose para quedar sentada en la gran cama y mirarlo desde arriba. 

—Tal vez, pero a ti te gusta —replicó con una sonrisa que denotaba eso de lo que lo acusaba.

Ella rodó los ojos, se inclinó y trató de borrar esa sonrisa con un beso. —Me vuelve loca —dijo con sarcasmo, apoyando la espalda en uno de los cojines y llevando una mano al pelo de Altais, tenía esa manía desde las navidades, le encantaba tocarle el pelo de un modo relajado. 

—Lo sé —dijo ignorando el sarcasmo, tratando de no relajarse tanto como ese toque lo instaba a hacer, aquello era un poco preocupante, si seguía su conexión con el nundu podía imaginarlo ronronear.

La chica negó con la cabeza y suspiró relajadamente. —¿Cómo llevas Estudios Muggles? Al final te vas a presentar, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —contestó y parpadeó para abrir los ojos que se le habían entornado sin su permiso—. Los llevo bien, ahora hasta tengo un disco de un grupo muggle. 

Leyna rio uniendo su otra mano a lo que estaba haciendo la otra en el pelo, jugando con él. —Si necesitas algo dímelo, tenemos que conseguir que llegues al departamento que quieras —lo animo. 

—Lo tengo en cuenta, pero es fácil —respondió y decidió moverse pasando a ponerse boca abajo y alzarse en los codos para mirarla, con eso se liberó de una mano—. ¿Y tú qué tal llevas todo? Encantamientos se está haciendo más interesante.

—Pociones es pan comido, apenas tengo que estudiar porque lo que estamos dando lo he estudiado hace tiempo. Herbología también lo llevo bien, Chealse me está ayudando mucho para diferenciar las plantas y aprenderme todas sus cualidades sin confundirlas, tiene buenos trucos —le explicó sonriendo dulcemente ante la mención de la chica—. Defensa sí que es un poco más duro, pero no lo llevo mal, al igual que Encantamientos. La peor es, Transformaciones, aunque me estoy esforzando porque en cuanto entre en la academia pienso presentarme al curso de animagos. 

Altais asintió, era cierto que actualmente Transformaciones era la más complicada, de no ser por su magia ya adaptada a ello, algo que le hacía sospechar que la maldición podría haber sido provocada en su alumbramiento o antes, también lo estaría notando.

—Ese libro que me prestaste el año pasado es muy bueno y buscando de ese tema este verano conseguí otros dos muy útiles, creo que son todo lo necesario. ¿Cuál piensas que sería tu animal? —curioseó.

Ella lo meditó largos segundos, nunca se lo había planteado porque siempre había tenido claro que no lo sabría a ciencia cierta, era una pregunta complicada. 

—Creo que estaría bien ser un zorro, sigiloso, astuto, además tiene fuerza aunque sean pequeños y son muy rápidos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando lo sepa te lo diré con seguridad —agregó sonriendo—. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—Hice la parte de meditación este verano —contestó, era una espinita que se le había quedado clavada, saber que nunca podría hacer algo, nunca podría ser animago porque ya tenía al nundu, aunque no era para nada lo mismo. Ese retazo de desánimo hizo que se rindiera y aceptara apoyar la cabeza en la almohada cruzando los brazos más arriba—. Vi que era alguna clase de cánido o felino grande, así que lo dejé, no sería muy útil.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un largo y suave beso. —Orgulloso, feroz, dominante y posesivo… te pega —comentó sonriendo un poco, siguiendo con el trato a su pelo, empezando a realizar un pequeña trenza en él. 

—Vaya… me tienes encasillado —comentó, no sabía qué estaba haciendo en la base de su nuca, pero ahí se sentía mejor que en la parte alta de la cabeza. 

—No es así, simplemente te conozco bien, eso no quiere decir que algún día pueda cambiar algo o que no me sorprendas, sueles hacerlo —repuso. 

—Tú me sorprendiste cuando dijiste que quieres ser auror —dijo levantando un momento la mirada hacia ella, era algo a lo que había estado dando vueltas, hubiera querido preguntar en su momento, pero habían ido a clase de Pociones y entonces había ocurrido el incidente y lo había tenido que relegar hasta casi olvidarlo.

—Oh… bueno, no es algo que hubiera comentado antes así que supongo que es normal que te sorprendiera —contestó centrando su mirada en la segunda trenza—. Tampoco hay demasiados precedentes en mi entorno —agregó y lo miró deteniéndose un momento—. ¿No te gusta la idea?

—Es sólo que no esperaba que estuvieras teniendo interés en Duelo para usarlo muy activamente, pensaba que serías Maestra de Pociones o en algún otro departamento, el de Aurores no se me pasó por la cabeza —explicó Altais—. Considero más importante que estés segura de lo que haces que si me gusta o no.

Leyna suspiró largamente y se escurrió hasta quedar tumbada a su lado, de costado y acurrucada, aunque una de sus manos siguió en el pelo de él. 

—No es por el duelo, no digo que no me vaya gustando más conforme voy aprendiendo porque sí lo hace, pero no es eso —comenzó a explicarle, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo o sí no pensaría que era una tonta—. Yo no quiero ser un simple auror, no quiero ser uno más, quiero ser la jefa de mi propia división, tal vez jefa del departamento, aunque creo que eso no es muy factible, no soy una ingenua y sé que nunca me elegirían a mí, aunque Potter estuviera para jubilarse —pudo percibir cierto tono de amargura por eso—. Aun así quiero llegar a ser un auror importante y… —se detuvo dudando si continuar. 

—¿Y…? ¿Por qué ese empeño? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva, Leyna? —preguntó entreabriendo los ojos que se le habían cerrado, aunque sólo veía un poco con uno por encima de su propio brazo fuerte.

Ella se giró para quedar boca arriba con las manos sobre su vientre. —¿Te he dicho alguna vez quién la persona que más odio en este mundo? —preguntó con voz calmada aunque más baja—. No es Higgs, ni ninguno de ellos, eso les daría demasiada importancia, a quien más odio es a mi abuelo materno —dijo con absoluta sinceridad, ese odio filtrándose en sus palabras cuando lo nombró. 

Altais pudo apreciar ese sentimiento, conforme aprendía más de Artes Oscuras más apreciaba el poder de ellos, no sólo los que correspondían a esa magia, también los que movían la blanca. No era ninguna sorpresa que ese sentimiento no pudieran causarlo unos críos, tendrían más poder sobre ella del que deberían, se habría sentido decepcionado.

—¿Porque no fue lo suficiente inteligente para mantener a salvo a su familia? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Leyna lo miró con una tenue sonrisa. —Porque no supo elegir en el último momento el bando en el que su familia no se vendría a pique, porque fue tan estúpido como para proclamar a los cuatro vientos sus ideales y ganarse no sólo su condena sino la de todos aquellos que llevaran su sangre desde ese momento —confirmó y volvió a mirar al techo—. La gente dice que olvida, la sociedad dice que perdona, pero es mentira. Lo peor es que no sólo siguen reprochándoselo a los culpables sino que sus allegados también sufren esa hipocresía. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de lo que hizo él? ¿Qué culpa tiene mi madre de haber nacido en esa casa, de haber sido criada con esos ideales? Ni siquiera se unió a las filas de Voldemort. Pero la gente es una hipócrita y se creen mejores por haber elegido el bando “correcto”, muchos de ellos ni lucharon en la guerra, se escondieron como ratas cobardes, eso no es elegir un bando, pero se creen con derecho a dar lecciones y a repudiar a los demás. Por eso quiero ser auror, por mí, por mi familia, por mi sangre, quiero demostrarles que soy mejor que ellos, que todos ellos, que lo admitan y acaben tragándose sus palabras, sus reproches —le terminó de contar y volvió a suspirar—. A riesgo de que eso pueda parecer estúpido, irracional. 

—La familia es importante. Yo también considero que el buen nombre de una familia lo es. Mi padre está entre ese grupo que no eligió propiamente un bando, mi abuelo tuvo que guardar un perfil bajo cuando lo echaron de la familia —explicó sin entrar en detalles—, pero ya no hay razones para seguir escondiéndose. Me ha inculcado eso, que lo más importante es la familia, pero conforme he ido creciendo me he ido dando cuenta de que esos valores se contraponen con lo que hace, sólo permite que Black sea sinónimo de degradación por los errores de otros. Así que en parte tengo la misma motivación que tú. Pero debes tener en cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas quiénes te escupen ahora no van a cambiar de opinión. Esos sentimientos considerados negativos como el dolor y el miedo perduran como la muerte, los sentimientos positivos aunque fuertes son más vulnerables, fugaces como la vida.

La chica cerró los ojos pensando en esa idea, en que no iba a servir de nada hiciera lo que hiciera, pero no quería creerlo, no al cien por cien, alguno cambiarían de opinión, y a los demás les haría callar las bocas y su familia podría volver a vivir como antes. Aun así la posibilidad de fracasar la asustó, se acercó más a Altais, cogió un brazo de él y lo pasó por su cintura necesitando que la abrazara. 

—Pero es lo único que puedo hacer —murmuró. 

—Lo sé —aceptó.

Leyna asintió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, dejando que la calidez de él fuera lo que la calmara poco a poco. Cuando se sintió algo mejor su mano volvió al pelo de Altais, acariciando en la nuca y abrió esos ojos para mirarlo de nuevo. 

—Siento el drama y eso. 

—No hay problema, es algo importante tuyo —respondió nuevamente relajado, sus ojos casi cerrados, si no lo estaban del todo era porque se estaba esforzando y sus tupidas pestañas vibraban en esa lucha por caer o alzarse.

Ella volvió a asentir, dejó un suave beso en sus labios y lo instó a cerrar los ojos finalmente, haciéndolo también. —Te quiero, Altais. 

Alguna parte de su mente aún activa le informó de que debía responder algo, aunque apenas había captado las palabras, pero sus párpados ya habían caído y Altais fue arrastrado por la bruma del sueño. Leyna sonrió dulcemente al verlo y sentirlo dormido, los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y se acomodó mejor contra él, quedándose finalmente dormida.

***

Fue despertando poco a poco, estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se estiró como un gran felino. Fue a girarse, pero algo lo retenía. Abrió los ojos, los primeros rayos de Sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación que al poco reconoció como la de Premio Anual, y también encontró el problema: Leyna se había vuelto a encaramar a él mientras dormía como si fuera un koala. Soltó un pesado suspiro, no era la primera vez que se lo hacía, ya había frustrado sus planes de ejercicio de las mañanas varias veces esas navidades. La chica era una mala influencia, habría que hacer algo si aquello se convertía en costumbre, tenía que entrenar si quería retomar las clases de Kung Fu ese verano, tal vez podría convencerla de la idea de que esos músculos que tanto le gustaba delinear no se mantenían solos y con suerte alcanzara su subconsciente. Tal vez… lo anotaría como futuro proyecto, ahora tenía que probar a soltarse sin despertarla, aunque sus intentos en las navidades no habían tenido éxito, era como un Lazo del Diablo que cuanto más tratabas de liberarte más te apretaba. 

Desistió al poco, era sábado, no quería despertarla, no pasaba nada por un día, no era como si fueran a mudarse a esa habitación, era algo circunstancial. Optó por volver a dormirse, pero la luz estaba justo frente a sus ojos, si la tuviera de espalda no le importaría. Subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con eso logró tapar parte de la luz, pero no era suficiente, además no tenía sueño, quería levantarse y aprovechar el día libre. Arqueó la espalda apoyándose en los codos en tanto su cintura seguía aprisionada por Leyna, y bajó la cabeza pasándose las manos por el pelo hasta llegar a la nuca, momento en que se paralizó. ¿Qué diablos tenía en el pelo? Lo palpó con los dedos hasta que adivinó qué había hecho Leyna con su pelo. ¡Trenzas! Le había hecho trenzas, y no una sino tres. No podía creerlo, mandó al diablo no despertarla y se levantó sin más rumbo directa al baño en cuyo espejo confirmó sus suposiciones.

—Me has hecho trenzas —la acusó con la voz cargada de incredulidad, casi más sentimiento que nunca lo tenía, mientras trataba de quitarse esa cosa.

Leyna se estaba frotando los ojos, se había asustado con el repentino despertar, pensando que había pasado algo, pero aun así la luz no le había dejado seguir a Altais en el momento. 

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la desentendida, ¿cuándo me has hecho esto? Tenías insomnio y no se te ocurrió nada mejor —replicó Altais, sintiendo que esa cosa en su pelo también era como un Lazo del Diablo, la había empujado y ahora no se deshacía, parecía haberse anudado más.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y no pudo contenerse cuando una risa escapó de sus labios. —No… no fue así —aseguró riendo entre dientes y levantándose—. Deja que te las quite —lo instó poniéndose tras él. 

Altais la dejó hacer a regañadientes. —¿Y cómo fue? Yo no le veo la gracia ni la razón, ya puestos a decir.

—Cuando estábamos hablando, cuando estaba acariciándote el pelo, simplemente empecé a hacerlas —le contó aun sonriendo divertida—. Claro que no pensaba dejártelas, pero entonces el tema de conversación se volvió más serio y… se me olvidó. Tampoco es para tanto —agregó lo último terminando de deshacer la tercera y rodeándolo para quedar frente a él y hacer un mohín—. ¿Te enfadaste mucho?

—Mucho, aprisionado y trenzado, menuda mañana —refunfuñó moviéndose en busca de su varita y ropa, tocándose el pelo comprobando que ya no estaban.

—¿Aprisionado? —preguntó ella sin volver a comprender a qué se refería. 

—Sí, como si fuera… la última caja de galletas de chocolate y menta en el mundo —le explicó en términos que comprendiera, pensando que era más grave de lo que pensaba, al parecer lo hacía inconscientemente.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa por el descubrimiento, sabía que alguna vez lo había estado abrazando por la noche, porque a la mañana siguiente despertaban así, pero nunca pensó que… que él no pudiera deshacer el abrazo si lo necesitaba o quería sin despertarla. Bajó la mirada avergonzada por el comportamiento y se sentó en la cama. 

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que hacía eso —contestó cogiendo su ropa de los pies de la cama para vestirse—. Me iré a dormir a mi habitación, la próxima vez, así no te estrujaré —decidió. 

Altais suspiró, tal vez había sido demasiado brusco. —No lo haces siempre, sólo un tercio de las veces según la estadística de las navidades.

—Pero lo hago a veces sin darme cuenta y no te gusta —repuso ella levantando la mirada hacia él.

—No me disgusta mucho. Sólo me altera el plan de la madrugada, no tiene tanta importancia por una vez. No voy a decirte que me encante, pero no es lo suficientemente importante como para que no quiera dormir contigo —explicó algo más comprensivo, calmándose del impacto de las trenzas.

Leyna sonrió suavemente por sus palabras, aunque interiormente se dijo que tenía que hacer algo para que eso no volviera a ocurrir. 

—Y lo de las trenzas… es que desde pequeña lo vi en casa, mi madre sentada en el sofá jugando con el pelo de mi padre, a veces me invitaba a unirme cuando era más pequeña, creo que se quedó la costumbre —se explicó. 

Altais asimiló la idea junto con la de que el señor Samuels era un santo, dejó su ropa a un lado y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

—Es posible que exagerara con lo de las trenzas —cedió un poco, al fin y al cabo mientras las hacía le había encantado, directo a dormir como un bebé.

—No es como si fuera a ponerme a hacértelo delante de la gente ni mucho menos, y tampoco lo haría con cualquiera, pero como estábamos solos, nosotros… me salió —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo. 

—¿Me las quitarás siempre después?

Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. —Con lo que me gusta tu imagen de listillo arrogante, no puedo dejar que algo así la eche por tierra —contestó esperando aligerar el ambiente con eso. 

Altais sonrió un poco y la besó lentamente. —No me di cuenta de lo que hacías o no, me relaja —admitió ese punto débil sonrojándose con la miraba baja.

La chica rio un poco. —A mi padre también, por eso deja que lo haga mi madre —le contó—. Creo que empezó cuando estaba demasiado embarazada que no la dejaban moverse y se aburría. 

—Entonces más te vale guardarme el secreto, o se acabarán los privilegios —dijo reponiéndose de todas las emociones de esa mañana.

—Ya son dos secretos los que tengo que guardarte, al final de verdad no vas a poder dejarme ir —bromeó ella poniéndose en pie pensando que igual deberían vestirse. 

—No tengo intención de hacerlo —repuso estirando los brazos para cogerla por la cintura y tirar de ella devolviéndola a la cama, poniéndose él encima y sujetando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza—. Eres mía.

Leyna rio abiertamente. —Toda tuya, Altais Black, siempre —aseguró alzando un poco la cabeza para que la besara.

Él sonrió satisfecho por esas palabras y la besó, esa mañana harían otra clase de ejercicio.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién quiere hacerle trencitas a Altais mientras ronronea? *.* ¡Son tan kukinos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Altais detuvo el maleficio de Emery y lanzó otro, con un ojo en esa lucha y otra en la de Leyna y Higgs, el profesor de DCAO había decretado que Leyna y Zaniah se entorpecían la una a la otra, una con su alto y otra con su bajo nivel y las había cambiado. El mero hecho de que tuviera que relacionarse de nuevo lo más mínimo con ese parásito lo enervaba, y para colmo practicando maldiciones y cómo bloquearlas, era darle demasiadas oportunidades de volver a liarla, no iba a permitirlo.

Higgs sonreía maliciosamente a Leyna, lanzando maldiciones sin contemplaciones, sin descanso. No dejaba que ella se tomara un respiro lo que quería decir que estaba más y más cerca de cometer el fallo que tanto esperaba. El chico Black estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, había que admitir que era más que bueno, estando atento a su propio combate y al de su chica, algo que sin duda hacía aumentar su interés en él. Dimitri se paseó por la clase, observando a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, corrigiendo los movimientos erróneos, pero siempre volvía a mirar a las dos parejas que le interesaba realmente, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de él. Incluso antes de que ocurriera vio flaquear a Samuels y tuvo que contenerse para que su sonrisa no se mostrara en sus labios. Eso podría delatarlo. 

Altais elevó un escudo para Leyna deteniendo la maldición de Higgs, esquivó la que le estaba enviando Emery aprovechando que detrás sólo tenía la pared y lanzó una maldición baja a Higgs, incluso magos experimentados olvidaban poner sus escudos más abajo de sus tobillos. La maldición le dio de lleno, extendiéndose más rápido debido a que iba unida al sentimiento de desprecio que le producía y se cubrió de sarpullido, una de las tres maldiciones con las que debían practicar.

—¡Señor Black! —Dimitri no se tomó ni un segundo antes de gritar el nombre del chico cuando vio el ataque que había estado esperando por su parte—. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por ese ataque a espaldas de un compañero, y además se quedará después de clase para cumplir un castigo conmigo —ordenó con gesto serio, aunque interiormente estaba aplaudiendo, ese chico era increíble. 

Altais frunció levemente el ceño, ese castigo no era justo, tal vez no debería haberle maldecido después, pero tenía cierta justificación.

—Disculpe, profesor Ivanov, pero ha sido el señor Higgs quien ha decidido usar un hechizo distinto a los que usted estableció. Únicamente impedí que causara daños imprevistos y después reincidiera como parecía estar dispuesto a hacer —se defendió.

El profesor se giró y lo miró fijamente. —Un acto muy noble por su parte, señor Black, el de ayudar a una compañera en problemas. Sin embargo, no lo es tanto el de maldecir a un compañero por la espalda y al igual que el señor Higgs recibió su castigo por transgredir las normas, usted también debe hacerlo —contestó con seriedad—. Se quedará después de clase. 

El chico apretó los dientes, no serviría de nada protestar que Higgs de hecho estaba de frente, o que debería darle las gracias por enseñarle una lección importante que era cubrirse los pies. El profesor había decidido castigarle porque le salía de los cojones y no había otra. No tenía que cumplir un castigo desde aquella vez en cuarto cuando había aplastado a Higgs con una armadura en el pasillo y le fastidiaba manchar su expediente innecesariamente, al menos la vez anterior sí había sido necesario por defender su linaje. Apartó la vista del profesor sin decir otra palabra e hizo un gesto a Emery para retomar la práctica.

El profesor de defensa asintió conforme y siguió también con sus tareas, esperando pacientemente a que la clase terminara y poder tener al alumno para él solo, iba a sacarle información poco a poco, tentarle, sería divertido, y esperaba que después el chico acudiera el solo a él. 

La clase terminó y todos recogieron sus cosas con rapidez para salir del aula. Leyna se acercó a Altais y acarició su mano disimuladamente. 

—Te esperamos en la cena, ¿vale?

—Sí, aunque espero no pasar tres horas aquí —contestó él.

—Si sales antes estaré en la biblioteca, si te apetece —informó regalándole una dulce sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la puerta. 

Cuando la clase estuvo vacía enfrentó la mirada del profesor. —¿Cuál es mi castigo, profesor Ivanov?

—Coja un cepillo y un cubo y limpie el suelo del aula, señor Black, sobre todo esa zona que su sarpullido manchó —le informó el hombre sentándose en su escritorio, al parecer iba a corregir trabajos. 

Altais no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al pasar la mirada por el suelo, entre la maldición sarpullido, la de barro y la de grasa estaba hecho un auténtico asco.

—Sí, profesor —contestó quitándose la túnica para no pringarse más de lo necesario y fue al armario donde estaban esos utensilios.

Llenó el cubo con agua y el producto de limpieza pertinente y comenzó a trabajar por ese lateral sin más demora. Era un trabajo asqueroso, pero sencillo, se trataba de frotar con el cepillo —al menos no era de dientes—, enjuagarlo y vuelta a lo mismo. Para otro mago flojucho aquello habría resultado mucho más cansado, a él le permitía pensar en otras cosas, sacar algo de utilidad a esas horas, como por ejemplo repasar mentalmente el último libro que había sustraído de la Sección Prohibida justo la noche anterior y del que sólo llevaba un tercio.

—Señor Black —lo llamó Dimitri, considerando que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio como para poder hablar sin levantar sospechas—. ¿Qué opina de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Altais levantó la cabeza de su tarea, algo sorprendido por la pregunta, justo ese día la asignatura le parecía una gran masa de mierda, pero había que ser objetivo.

—Es útil y necesaria, profesor Ivanov —contestó sin mojarse.

—Útil y necesario. No muchos alumnos dicen eso, señor Black, aunque es cierto y me pregunto por qué —comentó el hombre dejando de escribir—. Sinceramente, ¿qué piensa de la defensa contra las artes oscuras? ¿La encuentra fascinante, cautivadora? 

—Ya le he respondido, profesor. Cualquier alumno con los pies en el suelo le podrá decir lo mismo, las Artes Oscuras existen en la naturaleza y muy recientemente en el tiempo como para ignorarlas. Por eso es útil y necesaria —extendió su contestación ya que insistía.

—Sin embargo, señor Black, yo no le he preguntado por la asignatura ahora mismo, sino por las defensa de las artes oscuras en sí, evidentemente es un conocimiento útil y necesario, incluso en tiempos de paz como los de ahora, pero ¿interesantes? Tal vez no. 

—Mi opinión es la que le he dado, incluso con la lectura de libros más avanzados de defensa. Ya que insiste en la sinceridad, no la encuentro muy interesante, prefiero la esencia de la magia que se estudia más de cerca en Encantamientos —respondió esperando que con eso ya lo dejara en paz mientras enjuagaba el cepillo antes de seguir con la tarea.

Dimitri se mostró decepcionado con la respuesta el chico, aunque en su interior era todo lo contrario. 

—Es una lástima que un alumno tan aventajado no encuentre la fascinación en los libros de esta materia y los que de modo indirecto están relacionados con ella —contestó—. Aunque quizá el problema es que no ha conseguido apreciar el trasfondo de todo ello, lo que realmente se aprende. 

—Soy aventajado en todas las materias para las que aplico, profesor, no tienen por qué interesarme mucho más allá todas —replicó Altais, al parecer el castigo sí que tenía un trasfondo, un castigo oculto, la charla con alguien en quien no tenía interés.

—Es una postura comprensible a su edad —contestó él asintiendo—. Espero poder hacerle cambiar de opinión este curso, realmente hay cosas fascinantes que puede aprender y que le pueden interesar —aseguró el hombre sonriendo. 

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su interés, profesor? —inquirió apenas levantando la mirada un segundo, cuanto antes acabara antes podría largarse y continuar con la lectura de ese libro que con la charla ahora ni podía repasar.

—Creo que usted puede lograr grandes cosas, señor Black, sólo planeo instruirle lo mejor posible —respondió el hombre, no del todo desviándose de la verdad. 

—No voy a postular para auror ni rompedor de maldiciones, una instrucción extra no va a ayudarme en mi futuro profesional, profesor —repuso el chico.

—¿Quién ha hablado de ser auror? No, nada de eso, serán cosas más grandes, señor Black, se lo aseguro —explicó el hombre e hizo un movimiento de varita limpiando lo que quedaba—. Puede marcharse, daremos como aprendida la lección. 

Altais se sorprendió por el cambio de opinión, pero no iba a ser él quien le llevara la contraria, incluso se guardó la pregunta sobre qué grandes cosas que no hacía más que repetir. Dejó el cubo en su lugar, se puso la túnica y cogió su cartera.

—Hasta mañana, profesor Ivanov —se despidió y salió del aula, lo primero una ducha, se sentía inmundo aunque no le había tocado nada de esa mugre, y después a leer, ya se excusaría por no ir a la biblioteca.

***

El equipo de Ravenclaw marcó otro tanto les sacaban 70 puntos de ventaja y parecía que no iban a mejorar. Con la ausencia de Leyna en el quidditch en el primer trimestre habían perdido el partido contra Hufflepuff, necesitaban ganar los siguientes para tener posibilidades de vencer, eso siempre que Gryffindor no acumulara muchos puntos. Altais se sentía frustrado, le daban ganas de quitar a uno de esos paquetes que tenía por compañeros y ocupar uno de los puestos de cazador. No parecía que fueran a remontar, sólo les quedaba esperar que Leyna atrapara la snitch antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

A su lado estaba Teddy con un grupo de su casa disfrutando del partido, al otro lado Zaniah tenía un gran conflicto de intereses, se dividía entre animar a Slytherin y a su ligue ocasional que estaba parando la mayoría de sus intentos de hacer un tanto. Ante ese panorama realmente se planteó por unos segundos entrar al equipo de quidditch el año siguiente con tal de no pasar por eso sin Leyna o Emery, al menos se divertiría. 

Con el aburrimiento del partido se distrajo mirando a Chealse un poco más allá, lanzando furtivas miradas de admiración a su primo, tal vez debería hacer algo al respecto, pero no le iba el papel de alcahueta, además Teddy estaba bien como estaba, realmente consideraba más aconsejable lo que él hacía, disfrutar de los placeres, experimentar antes de asentar la cabeza. Sin embargo, no era que no fuera feliz con Leyna, realmente ella era única, podría tener a otras al instante y obtener más de lo que ellos habían llegado en casi un año juntos, pero eso sería un breve juego y una función fisiológica placentera, probablemente tendría que amordazarlas para que aquello durara algo, la estupidez que no dudaba que saldría de esas bocas rompería todo el encanto. De lo que no había duda era que no creía que otra pudiera encajar en el puesto de novia.

Desvió su atención al variopinto grupo que formaban Higgs y compañía, y pensó que éste parecía más narcisista que de costumbre, había encontrado algo que le justificara sentirse así, era curioso, poco más de una semana atrás cuando estaba cubierto de sarpullido no daba esa impresión, ¿qué habría cambiado?

El alboroto a su alrededor lo instó a mirar al campo de juego y pudo ver a Leyna persiguiendo la snitch medio cuerpo por delante que el buscador de Ravenclaw. La observó hacer un giro brusco persiguiendo la pelotita dorada, pero en la dirección que beneficiaba al otro buscador con lo que se pusieron a la par. Dieron una vuelta al campo de juego, Leyna se desvió cuando una bludger fue lanzada directa a ella y trató de volver a alcanzar al otro buscador que hacía una arriesgada caída entre la línea de cazadores. La snitch los llevó hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw, como si estuviera apoyando a un equipo que creía vencedor. El buscador de Ravenclaw estiró el brazo, sólo concentrado en la victoria, por eso no vio acercarse la bludger que bateó Emery y que lo golpeó de lleno en el costado. Leyna no se detuvo, nada en el juego se detuvo por el herido, eran las normas del juego. Sin embargo, la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer.

Altais soltó un suspiro algo desanimado, unos minutos después el buscador suplente de Ravenclaw entró al juego, un jugador fresco como una lechuga no era precisamente lo que necesitaban. Pensaba que le esperaba otro rato más de aburrimiento y ver cómo machacaban a su equipo, realmente deberían hacer algo urgente con ese guardián y en los cazadores había una grave falta de coordinación, pero Leyna localizó al snitch pronto lanzándose nuevamente a por ella. La pelota alada guio a los buscadores bajo las gradas y la afición contuvo el aliento y animó con más ímpetu a partes iguales hasta que los vieron salir realizando una ascensión en vertical que volvió a dejarles con el corazón en un puño cuando no fueron más que dos motitas. Cuando descendieron Leyna lo hacía delante y alzaba una mano sujetando la snitch en señal de victoria. Los aficionados de Slytherin estallaron en gritos de ovación, el equipo se lanzó hacia su buscadora para felicitarla y una vez en tierra firme mantearla antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios aún alzándola. La fiesta les esperaba en la sala común.

Bajó las gradas y esperó cerca de los vestuarios a que saliera su novia y su amigo, Zaniah estaba parloteando a su lado, pero no le estaba prestando atención y de todas formas no era como si estuviera dejándola hablar con la pared, Chealse también estaba allí, seguro que ella le contestaba de vez en cuando. Teddy se había ido a celebrar que era sábado, por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer que escuchar lo que Zaniah estuviera parloteando.

—¡Gané! —escucharon a Leyna antes siquiera de verla, la chica corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó a besar efusivamente a Altais, la adrenalina de la victoria y esa ascensión aún estaba en sus venas, se veía vibrante, con un brillo especial que la hacía verse más viva y hermosa.

Altais se sorprendió, no solían dar esas muestras en público, aun así correspondió sosteniéndola por la nuca hasta imponerse pese a la efusividad de ella y después detenerse.

—Enhorabuena, salvaste el partido —la felicitó.

—Por eso dije gané y no ganamos —contestó ella alegremente—. ¿De verdad no te apetece unirte? Tenemos un equipo malísimo desde que se fueron los mayores —protestó.

—Apetecía con tal de no tener que ver semejante desastre, pero se me pasará, la próxima vez me traigo un libro y cuando haya jaleo alrededor sabré que al fin vas a por la snitch —contestó Altais—. Por cierto, buen golpe —felicitó a Emery que se les unía en ese momento.

—Gracias, eres uno de los pocos que lo aprecia —dijo el castaño mirando mal a Leyna.

—Yo lo aprecio, pero el resto son unos mantas —repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando me hagan capitana haré las pruebas más exigentes —aseguró. 

—Los cazadores no son muy malos, pero no trabajan en grupo —opinó Altais.

—Da igual, al final lo importante es que tenemos ¡fiesta! —intervino Zaniah.

—Fiesta que deberías empezar a preparar —concordó Emery cogiendo a Chealse por los hombros y haciéndola caminar.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Ya di las órdenes a mis ayudantes, para cuando lleguemos estará todo listo —protestó Zaniah.

—¿Vamos a tener nuestra propia celebración luego? —le preguntó Leyna a Altais en el oído y sonrió pícara.

—En cuanto pueda conseguir de que dejen de manosearte o mantearte, como lo quieran llamar —contestó Altais—. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente. —Prefería asegurarme —respondió cogiendo su mano y tirando de él un poco para ir hacia la sala común.

El chico asimiló que la euforia de su novia era un caso grave, pero de cualquier forma no iba a pasear de la mano y encima dejarse llevar. Tiró de ella deteniéndola y una vez la tuvo al lado soltando su mano.

—No se van a llevar la fiesta, por desgracia —murmuró lo último.

Leyna lo miró y luego su mano, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. —Vale, cursi, lo pillo, se me fue —se disculpó y caminó hacia la sala común al lado de Altais más relajadamente. 

—No soporto que me lleven como a un niño, ni aunque estés eufórica —especificó.

—¡Vamos, que te esperan, Leyna! Se hace tarde —los apremió Zaniah que los había adelantado cuando se detuvieron.

La aludida suspiró y miró a su novio a modo de disculpa. —No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento —aseguró—. No quiero que te enfades —agregó un poco más bajo. 

—No lo hice, sólo te expliqué por qué. Aunque ahora que lo dices enfadarme sería una buena excusa para saltarme la fiesta —bromeó con media sonrisa para que comprobara que no lo estaba, tampoco quería chafar su pompa de felicidad por eso.

Ella rio negando con la cabeza. —¿Entonces también te saltarías la post-fiesta?

—No, sólo pasaría a llamarse reconciliación.

La chica volvió a reír. —Qué listillo —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Pero no te has enfadado, así que tienes que venir a la fiesta y al menos bailar una vez conmigo. 

—¿Bailar también estaba en el contrato? Debí haberlo leído, pero me distrajiste —dijo fingiendo estar contrariado al negar levemente con la cabeza.

—Estaba en letra pequeña, como cualquier buen Slytherin hago contratos perfectos —contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente. 

Llegaron a la sala común y los compañeros del equipo que ya estaban allí enseguida la arrastraron para seguir con la celebración y, tal y como Altais había predicho, cuando estuvo todo el equipo volvieron a mantearla. Él por su parte se contuvo, se hizo con una copa y esperó a un lado, pero cerca, observándola, y cuando alguna chica se le acercaba jugando un poco antes de romper sus ilusiones y a la vez dejar que siguiera teniendo esperanza… de que Leyna muriera pronto y así él quedara libre. Fue un rato después cuando la agasajada pudo escapar e ir hacia él, sonriendo feliz y con una cerveza en la mano. 

—¡Me debes un baile! —gritó por encima de la música dejando el botellín prácticamente vacío, acercándose más a él y pasando sus brazos tras su cuello. 

Altais dio un último sorbo y dejó el vaso de whisky de fuego, el mismo que se había servido al llegar y había estado bebiendo poco a poco, al menos así le sacaba alguna utilidad a las fiestas, acostumbrarse al alcohol. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la hizo retroceder dos pasos para poder moverse sin estar casi pegado a la pared y cumplir con su parte del trato.

—¿Te aburriste mucho? —preguntó ella acercando sus labios a la oreja de él para poder hablarle mientras se movían al ritmo casi frenético de la música. 

—No mucho —admitió, al menos le habían estado entreteniendo—. Tú lo pasaste bien.

Ella asintió y dejó algunos mordiscos suaves en el cuello de Altais, juguetona. —Sí, aunque ahora estoy mejor. 

—Eso es innegable —contestó con su habitual arrogancia y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo mientras seguían bailando contoneándose una contra el otro.

La chica sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, sus dientes volvieron a maltratar ese punto, en tanto que su lengua lo calmaba, cuando llegó a su pulso mordió un poco más fuerte, no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, pero sí le dejó una suave marca roja que probablemente al día siguiente ya no estuviera. 

—Esas chicas también esperaban estar mejor —comentó pasando a jugar con lóbulo de su oreja—. ¿Aún no comprenden que eres mío? —preguntó, lo miró con intensidad y lamió sus labios tentándolo. 

Altais levantó una mano para sujetarla por la barbilla y la miró serio.

—¿Tan poca autoestima tienes que necesitas marcarme? —replicó decepcionado por la posibilidad, todas sus acciones parecían ser para marcar el territorio, aunque al principio lo había achacado a un poco de desinhibición por culpa del alcohol ese último mordisco más fuerte de lo usual se lo había confirmado incluso antes de que ella hablara.

Leyna desvió la mirada un segundo. —No es eso… me lo has dichos muchas veces, sólo puedo ser yo, y te creo —dijo con sinceridad, claro que lo creía, ella sabía cuánto valía, que él la quería a ella por lo que era, que era valiosa sólo por eso; y aun así no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que veía a otras coquetear con él, el problema era que esa vez lo había exteriorizado y no de la manera más adecuada. 

—No te he preguntado si confías en mí —repuso él—. Sino en ti misma.

¿Confiaba en sí misma? Un buena pregunta. Sí, confiaba cuando iba a atrapar un snitch, sabía que lo haría antes que cualquiera, cuando tenía que hacer un examen, un trabajo, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor que muchos, pero con Altais… 

—Si te digo que sí no vas a creerme, y si te digo que no te vas a dar cuenta de que no soy como crees —murmuró—. Creo que ninguna de ellas es mejor que yo, pero… sé que ofrecen más en ciertas cosas, así que a veces pienso que igual ellas pueden ser mejores en eso —confesó, quizá debería dejar de abrazarlo, de estar tan cerca, pero no quería hacerlo, alejarse. 

—Madurarás en algún momento. Sólo no olvides en el camino que no soy ganado para que me marques —respondió Altais fríamente. Tal vez debería ser más comprensivo, pero ya lo era con ella muchas veces, en otras ocasiones que no le producían tal fastidio, y no tenía vocación de psicólogo para ir solucionando todos sus problemas de confianza, ya había solucionado uno al inicio de la relación.

Ella negó con la cabeza finalmente soltándolo y dando un paso atrás. —Lo siento, otra vez —era la segunda vez que la cagaba ese día, y tenía la sensación de que de un tiempo a esa parte lo hacía mucho—. Supongo que… nos vemos mañana. 

—Disfruta de tu fiesta —dijo separándose y dándose la vuelta para irse sin mirar atrás, ciertamente no tenía ánimo para nada con ella en ese momento.

Leyna se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de que su mente llegara a mandarle a sus piernas que se movieran hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. No tenía ganas de fiesta, de nada en realidad, quería tener un giratiempo en sus manos y arreglar todo, pero no lo tenía. 

—¡Leyna! No puedes irte, es pronto. ¡Acabo de conseguir una tarta! —dijo Zaniah sujetándola de la mano para que la acompañara, en la otra tenía una cerveza.

Ella tiró de la mano que la sujetaba y se giró para mirar a su amiga. —No tengo ganas de tarta, Zaniah —dijo apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, pero no pensaba mostrárselas a los de allí, a todos esos. 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la chica preocupada al notar su estado de ánimo. Miró a los alrededores de la sala y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese insensible?

—He metido la pata hasta el fondo… —contestó frotándose los ojos—. Él no hizo nada, yo lo hice…

—No, no, no. Error, Leyna, nosotras somos divinas, perfectas, los chicos son los que siempre la cagan y están para suplicar perdón y complacernos —la corrigió y tiró de su amiga en dirección de los dormitorios, no se lloraba en las fiestas, eso sería patético, y por el camino cogió una botella de whisky, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando estuvo sentada en la cama Leyna volvió a negar con la cabeza. —He sido yo, Zaniah, yo soy la que siempre está metiendo la pata, todo el tiempo. Primero espachurrándolo, con el pelo, tirar de él y ahora… ahora hago que se enfade de verdad por ser una estúpida. 

Zaniah la abrazó. —Seguro que no es así y él ha hecho que lo creas. Venga, cuéntamelo, para eso están las mejores amigas. Buscaremos una solución o un plan de venganza, ya veremos cuando te dé mi veredicto, ¿vale? —la animó un poco, siempre hablando dulcemente, esas solían ser sus dos facetas: fiestera y dulce a partes iguales.

Leyna tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. —Altais me esperó, como siempre hace en las fiestas, alejado, pero está ahí. Hoy le dije que quería un baile y aceptó, así que fui a buscarlo para bailar y luego… luego nos habríamos ido a estar solos. Pero… metí la pata. Le hice una marca en el cuello porque esas chicas no dejan de ir a él. 

—El muy sinvergüenza no deja de coquetear con cada falda que se le cruza —opinó Zaniah—. Seguro que les da pie, si no lo hiciera no pasaría, alguien tenía que recordárselo.

—No es así, Zaniah, él me quiere, me lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces, soy la única —aseguró Leyna, pensando que igual no había sido buena idea contárselo a ella, no se llevaba bien con Altais, era un hecho recíproco además—. El problema es que yo… yo incluso sabiéndolo pienso que ellas pueden darle algo que yo aún no le he dado y no quiero que se acerquen. Por eso hice eso, sin pensarlo, y a él no le gustó, nada. A mí tampoco lo haría, así que lo entiendo. 

—Oh… te refieres a sexo —musitó Zaniah un poco sorprendida, tal vez sí quería a su amiga más de lo que ella creía, por su experiencia los chicos no eran de tener tanta paciencia—. ¿Y crees que cuando pase ya te dará igual que vaya por ahí coqueteando? Si eres la única para él, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué no las manda al diablo directamente? Es muy capaz sin decir media palabra con lo frío que es.

Leyna bajó la mirada. —No lo sé, no sé por qué no las espanta, pero nunca les hace caso y el punto es que yo acabo siempre haciendo algo que le molesta y enfada, no quiero que se enfade. 

—Mi madre dice que las discusiones son la salsa de una relación, si no se discute es que se miente, y lo mejor es que luego hay fiesta —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. No sé qué otras cosas son esas, porque no me cuentas nada de eso, sólo cosas de deberes —la recriminó un poco—. Pero no tienes que culparte siempre, seguro que él tiene un montón de fallos, ¿a que sí? Por lo menos la mitad de la culpa será suya, eso como mínimo. Y en este caso seguro, si no quiere una correa que se comporte y no vaya por ahí oliendo bajo otras faldas.

Leyna rio un poco por su última frase y la abrazó. —Gracias —dijo tomándose unos segundos así para recuperarse un poco—. Pensaré en hablar con él. 

—Para eso estoy. Aunque esperaba que te animaras a hablar más, yo creo que te hace falta desahogarte —la animó sonriendo confabuladora.

—No sé qué quieres que te cuente, no hay nada más aparte de estos problemas, por lo demás estamos bien, o lo estábamos —respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos a sacarle fallos, eso siempre anima —dijo pasándole la botella—. Esto también —rio dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, no le importaba no seguir en la fiesta si era por su amiga.

Leyna miró la botella y después a su amiga antes de encogerse de hombros y beber, solían decir que eso funcionaba así que tal vez fuera una buena idea darse por una noche a la bebida.

***

Con los pasillos del colegio tan desiertos las pisadas se podían escuchar en la lejanía sin necesidad de estar prestando especial atención. Dimitri sabía que no era el mejor momento para comprobar a dónde se dirigía el pequeño Black, pero su curiosidad había podido con él y al final había decidido arriesgarse a seguirlo. Era raro ver a Altais Black caminar solo un domingo por la mañana, generalmente aprovechaba el tiempo con Leyna Samuels, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera lo hacían a la vista de la gente, o eso era lo que él mismo suponía, al fin y al cabo eran jóvenes. Que ese día hubiera salido de su sala común sólo había hecho que la curiosidad de Ivanov fuera algo difícil de ignorar, no porque sintiera la necesidad de saber qué había pasado con la chica o entre él y la chica, sino porque quizá pudiera descubrir algo más de la extraña rutina que el Slytherin llevaba.

Tuvo que seguirlo a una distancia prudencial, más alejado de lo que le gustaría, y lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida del castillo. Que saliera al exterior no era algo que llamara especialmente su atención, aunque el chico solía preferir la biblioteca también lo veía ir afuera tanto solo como con sus amigos. Quizá simplemente necesitara tomar el aire, tenía entendido que la noche anterior hubo una gran fiesta por la victoria de Slytherin en el partido de quidditch, y todo el mundo sabía que en esas fiestas el alcohol era uno de los invitados, aunque no fuera legal. 

Un tanto desilusionado por la deducción recorrió los últimos metros a la puerta del colegio, la abrió con cuidado y frunció el ceño. Ni rastro de Black, ni a lo lejos, ni por encima, ni a un lado ni al otro, se había esfumado, desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en los labios de Dimitri, eso era algo bueno, una buena señal que le aseguraba la necesidad de continuar con su plan. Por ello decidió esperar a que el chico regresara, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y él podría seguir con la segunda fase de lo planeado.

***

Había una suave brisa y en ese claro el Sol de mediodía calentaba su pelaje plateado, estaba en la gloria y se preguntaba si era estrictamente preciso regresar. Esa mañana había madrugado para hacer sus ejercicios como siempre, después se había duchado, había desayunado en el comedor vacío excepto por algún que otro madrugador de los primeros cursos, los demás por festejo, fiesta de consolación o simple vaguería seguían en la cama. Había regresado a su dormitorio, entrando con sigilo para no despertar a nadie, tampoco le haría ningún bien eso, y había repasado unos hechizos del último libro que había cogido de la Sección Prohibida, aunque la noche anterior ya lo había acabado. Conforme con los conocimientos retenidos, volvió a guardarlo haciéndose nota mental de devolverlo esa noche y buscar otro, y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido para practicar.

Se había hecho una lista de prioridades, había pasado tres horas practicando cuatro hechizos ese día y después había vuelto a sacar al nundu para soltar un poco del estrés que cargaba, ese malestar por cómo había acabado la noche con Leyna la noche anterior. Meditó si había sido demasiado duro, al fin y al cabo las inseguridades eran normales en adolescentes de dieciséis años, incluso él las tenía a veces, unas pequeñas con las que lidiaba sin demasiados problemas, pero las tenía. En cualquier caso Leyna le había parecido demasiado vulnerable por un mero juego, al punto de hacerle ese mordisco en el cuello que había tenido que encargarse de curar con magia cuando se había visto en el espejo sin soportarlo aunque nadie más fuera a verlo. Le parecía como el equivalente a poner el nombre en tus muñecos de pequeños, él era mucho más que un objeto. 

Había corrido por el bosque y cuando un rastro apetitoso había llegado a su olfato lo había seguido, dejando en la última parte que el nundu actuara con todos sus instintos, replegándose. Después de comer había vuelto a tomar el control, cada vez era un poco más fácil y se había dirigido a ese claro, parecía un lugar tan idóneo que se había tumbado a simplemente estar.

Se dijo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, si no estaba por ninguna parte y Leyna lo buscaba para disculparse podría creer que la evitaba y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, además no podía perder el día ahí tirado por muy cómodo que estuviera, el nundu estaba ronroneando con el calor del Sol. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la linde del bosque, activó la invisibilidad y atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a un hueco en el muro junto a la puerta donde recuperó su forma para continuar por los pasillos que ya tenían algo de vida, con el objetivo de ir a la biblioteca a por un libro de Encantamientos Avanzados con el que entretenerse.

—Señor Black, no sabe cuánto me alegro de verle por aquí —la voz del profesor Ivanov lo detuvo en su avance—. Es uno de los pocos despiertos ahora, señor Black. 

—Es domingo, profesor Ivanov —contestó Altais, preguntándose con qué iba a interrumpir sus planes esa vez, no se olvidaba de aquella charla que le parecía un poco sin sentido de algo más de una semana atrás, durante el castigo que le impuso—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me buscaba?

—No le buscaba propiamente, señor Black, pero la suerte quiso ponerlo en mi camino —contestó el hombre buscando algo en su túnica—. Tenía pensado darle esto el jueves en la clase, pero ya que lo he encontrado creo que podrá aprovechar el día de hoy con una lectura ligera —le explicó tendiéndole un papel—. Es una autorización a la Sección Prohibida, para coger este libro, creo que será de su agrado. 

Altais cogió el papel y leyó el título descubriendo que ya lo había leído. Hizo memoria repasando el cariz de los conocimientos de dicho libro y concluyendo que no sería arriesgado reconocer que lo había hecho, ese libro era de magia prácticamente blanca, sólo había algunos hechizos cuestionables. Era de los primeros que había leído después de haber encontrado la cura para Leyna.

—Gracias, profesor. Pero ya lo he leído —contestó devolviéndole la autorización, sin especificar cuándo ni dónde.

El profesor fingió decepción ante la noticia. —Es un contratiempo inesperado… sin duda no lo había pensado, pero claro, es usted un alumno aplicado y es un libro muy famoso —meditó un poco y cambió el título con un golpe de varita—. ¿Qué me dice de éste?

A Altais le sonaba, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era porque se encontraba en una colección de la que había leído otro libro y los títulos se parecían, pero no lo había hecho en concreto. Por otra parte esa sí era una magia más oscura, él lo calificaría de gris, ¿qué pretendía ese profesor? Le gustaría poder hacer algo al respecto, pero reconocer que sabía que ese libro estaba en esa línea entre lo legal e ilegal, como la mayoría de los libros de la Sección Prohibida, denotaría que ya había leído algo en esa línea, eso tampoco le convenía.

—No, no lo he hecho —respondió—. He de admitir, profesor Ivanov, que su insistencia en que amplíe mi formación en la materia me produce cierto desconcierto.

El hombre sonrió un poco, algo apenas perceptible. —Admito que intento persuadir a un excelente alumno para que sienta predilección por mi asignatura, señor Black. Espero que disfrute leyendo el libro y que podamos comentarlo al igual que el anterior que ya leyó —le dijo empezando a alejarse, con su misión cumplida y una más que satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro. 

Altais lo observó alejarse, rendía perfectamente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿por qué tanta insistencia de un profesor que había entrado el año anterior en cambiar sus gustos, más cuando ya se los expresó? Tenía que haber algo más, algo que ocultaba, pero no podía imaginar qué. Debería andar con pies de plomo con ese profesor.

Miró el trozo de pergamino en su mano y tras pensárselo decidió hacer uso de él en ese instante y así quitárselo de encima, ya buscaría algo de Encantamientos cuando acabara con ese.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No todo es color de rosa en esta relación. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Es Altais el capullo o es a Leyna a quien se le va la olla? ¿Y alguna teoría sobre el profesor pesado?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche resultaban ser el mejor lugar para pensar tranquilamente, muchas veces había encontrado soluciones a problemas de clase caminando por esos pasillos, al menos durante ese año en el que ser prefecta le había permitido disfrutar de esa tranquilidad nocturna. Sin embargo, esa noche no parecía que fuera a encontrar muchas soluciones a sus problemas, realmente ninguna solución a su único y gran problema. 

Hacía ya dos días de la discusión con Altais, bueno, ella creía que a eso no se le podía considerar una discusión, ella había metido la pata y él se había enfadado con razón, ahí terminaba todo. Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en terminar, esperaba que de verdad no hubiera acabado todo, pero para estar segura tenía que hablar con Altais y… eso era lo que la llevaba a estar a esas horas de la noche deambulando por el colegio cuando ni siquiera tenía ronda. Sí, tenía que hablar con él, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo sentía? ¿Que no le importaría más que coqueteara con esas chicas porque luego las mandaba a paseo? No podía decirle eso, sería mentira y lo que menos quería hacer era mentirle, eso no era justo. 

A Leyna le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él el día anterior, pero había despertado con una resaca impresionante, como nunca había tenido. Le dolía la cabeza y las náuseas eran horribles. Se había pasado la mañana en cama y cuando todos habían estado en el Gran Comedor ella había ido a por una poción para la resaca, ateniéndose a las consecuencias con Tahnee, ni loca se lo hubiera pedido a Poppy. Después de tomarla regresó a su dormitorio y se volvió a meter en la cama, a maldecir a Zaniah por convencerla de que beber era bueno y a lamentarse por su asquerosa situación. 

Ese día ya habían tenido clases y como tampoco había pensado qué iba a decirle a Altais más allá de pedirle infinitas disculpas, no había hablado con él. Lo peor había sido que todas las chicas se habían dado cuenta de la situación y habían entendido eso como una vía libre para atacar, lo que no había ayudado a que su estado de humor mejorara ni un poco. Definitivamente todo era un asco, ella sólo quería arreglarlo y volver a la normalidad. 

Con todos esos pensamientos nefastos en su mente pasó por delante de la puerta del baño de prefectos, ese siempre era otro buen lugar para relajarse, para descansar y para pensar claramente, seguramente por el vapor que te despejaba el cerebro, por lo que decidió que ya que no iba a poder dormir al menos se daría un largo baño esperando que las burbujas divinas la inspiraran. 

Entró sin fijarse en nada, sólo con la idea de abrir los grifos de la tina que a ella más le gustaban y poder meterse de una vez. Por eso cuando el vapor llegó a ella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ahí había alguien, y un par más para ponerle nombre. Altais estaba dentro de la tina, con una expresión relajada en el rostro y la cabeza apoyada en el bordillo. Se le veía tan en paz que pensó que debería marcharse, pero sus pies esa vez no respondieron a su cabeza, no podía apartar la mirada de él, dividiéndose entre acercarse y hablarle o hacer fuerza para salir de allí. 

Altais creía haber notado una leve corriente que sólo podía significar que alguien había abierto la puerta, pero estaba tan relajado que no podía importarle menos, además había puesto el aviso en la puerta como tenían acordado. Sin embargo, esas pisadas acercándose eran diferentes, no iban a tratar que acabara su baño, ¿verdad? Apenas debía llevar cinco minutos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se giró para enfrentar a quien fuera. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Leyna y en parte ese hecho lo tranquilizó. Sacó los brazos y los apoyó en el bordillo quedando girado por completo.

—¿No viste el aviso o quieres algo? —preguntó despreocupado.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada. —No lo vi, lo siento —se disculpó dando un paso atrás—. Ya me voy, no quiero molestar. 

—¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? —inquirió. Había estado esperando que lo buscara el domingo, pero no la había visto ni siquiera en el comedor, ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena, y ese día tampoco había hecho intención de hablarle en Herbología ni en Transformaciones, no que fueran a resolver nada en clases, pero podrían haber acordado verse más tarde. Se preguntaba si aún estaba asimilando sus palabras a cerca de su inmadurez, si realmente se había excedido con esas palabras y había sido demasiado duro como para alejarla.

Leyna detuvo sus pasos y se atrevió a mirarlo, si había apartado la mirada había sido porque no quería ver rechazo en sus ojos, aún esa frialdad, no podía verlo de nuevo, pero al mirarlo no vio nada de eso y se tranquilizó un poco. 

—Quería hablar contigo, lo digo de verdad, pero no estaba segura de qué decirte o más bien de cómo decirte lo que quiero decirte sin que todo acabe peor —contestó con sinceridad. 

—¿Por qué iba a acabar peor?

—Porque… igual sí que me falta autoestima o soy poco madura, porque no soporto ver cómo ellas se acercan y tú les sigues el juego —confesó finalmente, si había planeado miles de formas de cómo decirlo, ninguna se parecía a esa ni lo más mínimo. 

—Sólo es eso, un juego del que no aprenden —contestó sin darle ninguna importancia.

—Lo sé —aseguró—. Sé que sólo es un juego para ti y todo eso, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, Altais. Te veo contestando a sus insinuaciones, sin darles puerta directamente y… duele —afirmó abrazándose un poco a sí misma—. ¿Y si yo hiciera lo mismo? ¿Si un chico viniera a coquetear conmigo y yo le siguiera el juego en un primer momento? Aunque luego se marchara por donde había venido. 

—¿No lo hacen ya? Cada vez que te mantean, ¿dónde ponen sus manos? Cada vez que bailas con alguno de tu equipo… —replicó él y pasó a apoyar los codos para alzarse un poco más—. Pero en cualquier caso, no es mi intención hacerte daño. Dejaré de jugar delante de ti.

Delante de ella, sólo delante ella, eso era lo que le estaba diciendo, demonios, casi prefería verlo que imaginar lo que estaría pasando en cada momento, era un verdadera estúpida, una niña. 

—No dije que fuera tu intención —contestó—. No sabía que eso te lo hacía a ti. 

—No me hace daño, sólo me molesta, pero no es como si pudiera ir cortando manos o fuera a prohibirte relacionarte con el resto del colegio porque ellos actúen de ese modo —la corrigió Altais.

—Yo tampoco quiero prohibirte nada —dijo soltando un largo suspiró y pasándose las manos por el pelo—. No es justo, no quiero preocuparme por ellas, sólo quiero estar contigo, sólo eso. 

—Entonces no te preocupes —contestó él—. Yo sólo quiero que me toques tú, sólo contigo, Leyna.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esa vez percatándose de las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde su pelo a sus hombros y bajaban por su pecho. Tragó sintiendo la garganta seca de repente y más calor en la habitación. 

—Y yo sólo quiero que lo hagas tú —concordó dando pasos hacia él. 

—Puedo jugar con palabras, pero no permitiría que nadie más me tocara —aseguró, y sonrió un poco de medio lado al ver su avance y en qué se fijaban esos ojos verdes.

—Siento haberte mordido y todas las demás cosas que han pasado —dijo cuando estuvo a un paso de él y se agachó para quedar más a su altura—. De verdad.

—Te creo. Pero no hay otras cosas que deba disculparte —aseveró.

—Los pequeños enfados, no quiero tener más de esos —explicó—. Aunque Zaniah diga que son la salsa de las relaciones o algo así, que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor. 

Altais arrugó un poco la nariz al pensar en los pájaros que podía haberle metido esa loca a su novia en la cabeza.

—Aunque sí deberíamos reconciliarnos, tenemos algo pendiente —dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

—Dos cosas, una reconciliación y una celebración —lo corrigió ella sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose un poco más para poder alcanzar sus labios. 

El chico se apoyó en un solo brazo para llevar otro a la nuca de ella, asegurándose de que no se alejara mientras se besaban. Al poco sintió que iban inclinándose y sonrió con picardía potenciando esa inclinación de ella en dirección a la tina hasta que la chica perdió el balance y se precipitó al agua jabonosa.

Leyna salió del agua desorientada, lo buscó con la mirada y frunció los labios. —Eres malvado, ¡me has mojado todo el uniforme!

—No, tú te lo has mojado al caerte —replicó claramente divertido.

—Me has tirado tú —repuso ella nadando hacia él como pudo y salpicándole. 

—Tú fuiste quien se lanzó sobre mí —rebatió.

—Me sujetabas por la nuca y te fuiste hacia atrás —aseguró ella acercándose al borde para alzarse y quitarse los zapatos y la túnica mientras refunfuñaba. 

—Siempre lo hago y en realidad tú empezaste a perder balance hasta que… es física elemental —aseguró acercándose a ella hasta volver a apoyarse en el borde a su lado, observando cómo peleaba por sacarse sólo la túnica.

—Me distraes con esas gotas cayendo por tu pecho y perdiéndose en la tina y… —detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de algo y lo miró con las mejillas totalmente rojas—. Vas desnudo. 

—Obviamente, ¿tú te bañas vestida? —replicó aún más divertido, como un gato con un ratón entre sus garras, confirmando sus sospechas que su despreocupación hasta ese momento se debía a que no se había parado a pensar en esa obviedad.

—No, pero… vas desnudo, del todo y… no lo pensé —contestó completamente azorada. 

—Si quieres puedo salir a buscar mi ropa —sugirió pícaro e hizo el amago de alzarse en sus brazos para hacerlo.

—¡No! No hace falta… —se apresuró a detenerlo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él—. Yo puedo secarme e irme y así ya está —sugirió mirando a los lados. 

—Si es lo que quieres —contestó dando a entender que a él no le molestaba, pero tampoco iba a forzarla a nada.

Leyna miró la puerta y después a él, volviendo a repetir ese juego de miradas un par de veces más. 

—Quería darme un baño —contestó mirándolo de soslayo, esperaba que dando a entender que se quedaba con él. 

—¿Quieres que te deje sola? —ofreció, queriendo comprobar que de verdad quería estar con él así.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Quiero que te quedes conmigo también —confirmó—. Necesito ayuda con la ropa. 

Altais primero la besó, aunque fue un beso corto. Después comenzó a desabrochar botones, aunque se resistían por estar la prenda mojada.

—También puedes usar un hechizo —agregó.

—Pero me gusta cuando lo haces tú, sentirte —repuso ella mirando esas manos desabrochar uno a uno los botones, mostrando su piel. 

Altais separó los lados de la camisa y llevó las manos a los hombros de Leyna, bajo las prendas para empujarlas poco a poco con sus manos acariciando el largo de sus brazos hasta que la túnica y la camisa quedaron flotando sobre el agua y las cogió para dejarlas en el borde. Volvió a poner las manos sobre la chica, esa vez sobre sus caderas y las movió por el plano vientre hasta el botón y la cremallera en el lateral de la falda. No la estaba tocando mucho más allá, quería que fuera ella quien iniciara el contacto si se sentía cómoda. Para poder sacársela por los pies en vez de que quedara ahí flotando, se sumergió unos segundos y la ayudó a ello. Cuando emergió se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que dejara de chorrear en sus ojos y dejó esa prenda junto a las otras.

Leyna se acercó a él pegándose a su cuerpo y lo beso dulcemente, despacio, tomándose un tiempo hasta dar el siguiente paso. Pudo sentir la absoluta desnudez de su novio y los nervios se mezclaron con el deseo. Era lo que quería, eso lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero si eso no hubiera pasado, si no lo hubiera encontrado en la tina ya desnudo, quizá hubiera tardado más en dar ese paso. Siguió besándolo mientras una de sus manos cogía una de él y la acercaba de nuevo a su cadera. 

—Queda algo de ropa —dijo sobre sus labios esperando no sonar demasiado nerviosa. 

Altais desabrochó y quitó primero el sujetador, dándole un poco más de tiempo, y después bajó la última prenda repitiendo lo que había hecho con la falda. Que el agua y la espuma los cubrieran al menos de la vista ayudó a que ella se relajara poco a poco. Ella sonrió suavemente, acercándose de nuevo hacia él, pasando los brazos tras su cuello y dejando sus labios cerca de los propios. 

—¿Empezamos por la reconciliación o por la celebración? —preguntó con diversión en la voz. 

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó a su vez, pero no esperó una respuesta, con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura, sintiéndola contra su cuerpo por completo y asaltó su boca, metiendo una mano en su pelo mojado.

Leyna gimió con esa acción y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba. Desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a notar que la altura de su novio había aumentado, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera que alzar un poco la cabeza en el beso. Al principio no le había dado importancia, no había pensado si eso era o no algo bueno, pero en ese momento la sensación de que él fuera más grande y fuerte le gustaba.

Una de las manos que había estado en la nuca de Altais pasó a su hombro, acariciando la piel más suave por el agua y el jabón. Acarició los fuertes brazos y pasó a los músculos de su espalda, juraría que era algo más amplia, aunque igual eran cosas suyas. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a aquel lugar en el que la espalda perdía su nombre se detuvo y la movió a su cadera, acariciando el costado y desde el hombro de nuevo bajó por su pecho. Poco a poco tomando más confianza con esa situación.

Altais sonrió en el beso, conforme y disfrutando de esas acciones, y lo tomó como el pase para hacer lo mismo, para comportarse como siempre lo hacían aunque no hubiera barreras entre sus cuerpos. Abandonó los labios de Leyna para besar y mordisquear su cuello hasta pasar al hombro y bajar la mano que había estado sujetando su nuca por su espalda hasta que la palma llegó al final de su espalda, en cambio sus dedos sí se atrevieron a acariciar más allá en una tentación, una promesa de que volverían antes de ascender por el costado. Acunó un pecho con esa mano en el momento en que su cabeza llegaba a la altura del otro y recogía la humedad en el pezón a cortos lametazos con la punta de la lengua, cambiando esa humedad por la propia antes de atraparlo con los labios.

Ella no contuvo los gemidos que él provocaba con cada cosa que hacía en sus pechos. Su cabeza se había echado hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueaba hacia esos labios deseosa de más. La mano que había mantenido en la nuca de Altais se metió entre sus cabellos y apretó ligeramente para que no la abandonara, no cuando sus sentidos estaban llenos de tan placenteras sensaciones. La angustia por el enfado había desaparecido, pero parecía haber dejado atrás la sensación de haber estado sin aquello durante semanas. Esa boca tan diestra pasó a atender el otro pecho y un sonido mezcla de protesta y placer salió de los labios de Leyna. Pudo sentir la sonrisa complacida de Altais mientras besaba el pliegue bajo ese otro pecho antes de dirigirse al pezón, donde lo quería, y seguidamente que retrocedían hacia una pared, no la que tenían al lado, sino a una del lateral que no tenía banco. Sintió la pared a su espalda y la mano libre de él llegar a ponerse sobre una de sus nalgas, acariciando con los dedos antes de apretar un poco.

Ella gimió más largamente y tiró de su pelo para que levantara la cabeza y poder volver a besarlo, esa vez con deseo y anhelo. Tiró del labio inferior de Altais, sonrió pícara y pasó a besar su cuello, intercalando con pequeñas lamidas para retirar las gotas de agua que encontraba en el camino hacia sus hombros. Sus manos regresaron a la espalda de él para seguir recorriéndola y esa vez no se detuvo cuando llegó al final, acarició las nalgas de él y las apretó haciéndolo gemir, y que las caderas de ambos quedaran más pegadas en el proceso. El jadeo por ese movimiento interrumpió por un momento los besos en el pecho de su novio, que estaban acercándose peligrosamente al pezón de él en tanto que una de sus manos ya subía para atender el otro. 

Altais se estaba excitando más rápidamente y con ese apretón a su culo tenía que admitir al menos para sí mismo que le gustaba que lo hiciera, que lo calentaba mucho. La dejó hacer un poco más, disfrutando de esa boca mientras él se mordía el labio inferior, sintiendo el placer recorriéndole por esas acciones y esa mano que se había quedado en su trasero. Movió sus manos en los pechos de ella, correspondiendo las acciones de la boca y esa mano de la chica, después las movió una a su pelo y otra por el vientre hasta una de las caderas, la primera descendió y lo hicieron a la vez por el dorso de los muslos de ella, era hora de más. La alzó un poco separándole las piernas y se movió contra ella, el glande de su creciente erección rozó el sexo opuesto directamente, desde ese lugar que algún día ocuparía hasta el clítoris que siempre estimulaba con sus roces hasta ese día con una barrera entre ellos, llegando a rozarse por completo.

Leyna jadeó por la sorpresa de ese roce y su cuerpo tembló con los nervios volviendo a acumularse en ella. Miró a Altais desconcertada, por ese paso, pero también porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

—Yo…

—¿Sí? —preguntó mordiendo su oreja y repitiéndolo, más despacio, pareció que demorándose demasiado en cada punto, y en uno en concreto.

El jadeo esa vez no fue tanto por la sorpresa, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era eso lo que quería él? ¿O sólo era un roce más? 

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó—. No sé si… puedo ya. 

Altais suspiró y la soltó con fuerza de voluntad, estaba muy excitado. —Quieres que me vista —dijo en un tono que parecía una pregunta, pero sin serlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No quiero decir eso, yo estoy bien con nosotros así, sin nada de ropa, pero no sé si hoy puedo… dar todo —trató de explicarse. 

—Todo… es tentador y quiero hacerlo —confesó—, pero nunca te tomaría sin tu consentimiento —aseguró, que pensara que iba a robarle la virginidad medio a traición dolía, la desconfianza, tomarle por alguien tan bajo de moral—. Seguiré esperando lo que necesites, porque te quiero a ti, por completo. De hecho, esperaré a que me lo pidas —decidió, y conforme lo pensaba le gustó más la idea, en parte así acabaría con esos quebraderos de cabeza—. Tienes mi palabra, Leyna —prometió, esperando que con eso cambiara esa horrible opinión.

La chica se acercó a él de nuevo cogiendo una de sus manos. —Nunca pensaría que lo harías sin mi consentimiento, Altais, confío en ti más que en nadie. Pensé que eso era… un modo de preguntarme, por eso lo dije —explicó su modo de verlo—. Yo también quiero, pero no sé por qué no puedo… no lo entiendo, pero cuando sí, te lo haré saber. 

Él asintió con la mirada baja al conocer el error que había cometido y por ser ella aceptó disculparse.

—Lo siento, no era lo que pretendía. No lo pensé mucho… nada —admitió, mostraba arrepentimiento, pero interiormente había más, se sentía apenado de verdad por haberlo estropeado por no pensar por una vez, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Siempre lo hacía, la improvisación no llevaba a los mejores resultados y había tenido que estropearlo con testigos, con ella.

Leyna negó con la cabeza, llevó una mano a la mejilla de él y alzó la cabeza para besarlo con cariño. 

—No pasa nada, todo está bien —aseguró volviendo a besarlo más largamente. 

Altais la abrazó sin apretarla y sólo le dijo que la quería en ese beso. Ella siguió dejando caricias en su mejilla con el pulgar durante el tiempo en el que ese beso siguió siendo suave, cariñoso. Lo miró y formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Creo que estabas por aquí, ¿no? —preguntó bajando las manos de él hasta dejarlas sobre su propio trasero, caminando hacia atrás para dar de nuevo con la pared de la tina—. Y yo hacía algo así —agregó llevando sus labios de nuevo a su cuello. 

—En realidad estabas más abajo —la corrigió aunque dejándose hacer.

La chica sonrió contra su piel. —Cierto, creo que aquí —contestó lamiendo el pezón y mirándolo. 

—Sí… justo ahí —concordó interrumpiéndose por un jadeo, acarició unos segundos sus nalgas y después movió una acariciando por el costado hasta ponerse sobre un pecho.

Leyna atrapó ese pezón entre sus labios, y una de sus manos repitió los movimientos de su boca en el otro. La mano que había quedado libre apretó una de las nalgas de Altais, sacándole un nuevo gemido que la hizo sonreír satisfecha por hacer que se olvidara poco a poco del lapsus de ambos. 

Altais sintió que la excitación iba aumentando, que recuperaba lo que su erección había bajado por su fallo e incluso se endurecía más según acariciaba a Leyna y ella lo apretaba, acariciaba, saboreaba. Para ese punto realmente _necesitaba_ contacto en esa parte de su anatomía, pero había perdido un poco de confianza y las inseguridades adolescentes se estaban aprovechando de ese momento de debilidades. No se atrevía a volver a rozarse contra ella aunque fuera en esa posición que a ella no le serviría de mucho, y mucho menos a tocarla en ese lugar, eso podría incomodarla de nuevo, ¿por qué la había incitado a quedarse con él y con ello al final también desnudarse? O ya puestos, ¿por qué había tenido que cometer la travesura de tirarla al agua? Si lo analizaba admitiendo todas las verdades, sólo había querido asegurarse de que la tenía de nuevo con él, bromear, verla feliz… era un completo imbécil y… enamorado. Leyna sacaba lo peor de él, si fuera consciente de todo lo que le hacía sentir…

Ella volvió a ascender a sus labios, lo besó con intensidad extrañada de su pasividad, igual no estaba recuperado del todo y ella no quería que después de haber arreglado un problema sugiera otro. Se pegó a él sintiendo la dura erección de él, quien soltó un gemido necesitado, nunca había sonado tanto, se estaba conteniendo. Decidió que no le gustaba, no quería verlo así, y tomó la determinación de ser esa vez ella la que diera un paso adelante. La mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó acariciando el pecho de Altais, pasando la barrera que hasta ese momento se había autoimpuesto y sus dedos rozaron finalmente la erección de él, todo sin dejar de mirarlo. 

—Oh, Merlín —se le escapó en un gemido, la mano en la nalga de Leyna se apretó y la otra la movió a su espalda para no apretar muy fuerte el pecho que había estado tocando. Apoyó un segundo la frente en el hombro de Leyna y después la levantó para besar y morder en el cuello—. Sigue —ordenó y pareció que ese toque era lo que necesitaba porque bajó las manos para hacer que separara un poco las piernas y que la mano que había estado en el culo de ella se colara entre ellas para rozar un poco su sexo tentadoramente.

Leyna jadeó y sonrió orgullosa por su logro. Ladeó la cabeza, se sujetó al hombro de Altais con la mano libre y la otra repitió la caricia al miembro de él, acariciando desde la base a la punta un par de veces más antes de atreverse a rodearlo con la mano, atenta a las reacciones de él, al menos todo lo que le permitía. Un sonido placentero reverberó en la garganta de Altais, como un ronroneo, en tanto sus dedos estaban acariciando tortuosamente despacio los labios menores del sexo femenino, como si estuviera examinando cada milímetro, sin llegar a tocar su entrada, tampoco llegaba a tocar propiamente su clítoris, era desesperante. El chico en cambio no esperó a ver si volvía a coger iniciativa y embistió en esa mano.

Guiada por esa acción ella movió la mano en un vaivén aún no demasiado rápido, también quería conseguir ese placer que sabía que su novio estaba experimentado, lo necesitaba. 

—Altais… por favor… quiero más —suplicó intercalando las palabras con jadeos cada vez más desesperados. 

Altais sonrió como un felino que ha atrapado a su presa y apartó su mano para conseguir un mejor ángulo, el que siempre tenía aunque nunca se hubieran tocado así. Pasó la mano al frente y volvió a tantear con un dedo y después atreverse a meterlo despacio. La imaginación se le disparó pensando en cómo sería cuando fuera su polla la que conquistara ese lugar a juzgar por lo caliente y estrecho. Cuando volvió a centrarse un poco comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera mientras pensaba cómo podía llegar a tocar el otro punto de placer sin usar la otra mano, sería demasiado lío de manos cruzándose a la misma altura, finalmente probó a estirar el pulgar para rozar el clítoris.

Leyna soltó un grito de placer perdiendo por unos segundos la coordinación de la mano que estimulaba la erección de Altais. Sentía que con esa dulce presión en su interior y las caricias en su clítoris podría llegar rápidamente al orgasmo, por lo que cuando se volvió a centrar un poco aceleró el movimiento de su mano, añadiendo algún toque al glande con el pulgar y caricias a los testículos. La mano en su hombro la llevó a la mejilla del chico de nuevo y lo instó a volver a besarla, haciéndolo ella también de un modo casi frenético, ahogando sus gemidos que no dejaban de salir en la boca de él. 

—Altais… ah… estoy… ¡Merlín!... estoy cerca —dijo tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. 

—Hazlo más rápido —indicó empujándose una vez, mientras él mismo ponía sus propias palabras en práctica aumentando el roce.

Ella lo hizo casi al instante, aferrándose al hombro de él conforme sentía que la culminación estaba más cerca. Finalmente ambos se corrieron, Leyna gritando el nombre de él sin contenciones y sintiendo cómo sus piernas cedían un poco a la gravedad. Altais dejó escapar un gemido más ronco, gutural, al liberarse y la sostuvo apretando un brazo en su cintura, también sentía cierta debilidad por la intensidad. Sacó ese dedo de ella, apartó la mano en un movimiento lento cuando ambos se calmaron un poco y besó a Leyna. 

La chica lo abrazó recostando la cabeza en su pecho. —Vas a quedarte como un pasa —bromeó. 

—Sí, me gusta la reconciliación, pero deberíamos celebrar en otra parte —concordó, la besó una vez más, se liberó suavemente y se movió a un lado para salir del agua impulsándose en los brazos en vez de buscar las escaleras—. Voy a buscar una toalla más para ti —informó desplazándose sin prisa, si con algo tenía seguridad era con su cuerpo, había tenido cierto complejo cuando no crecía, pero ya había quedado en el olvido.

Leyna no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo embelesada, definitivamente la próxima vez no dejaría que se quedara medio escondido debajo del agua. Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión, después de maldecir a las paredes, se movió para salir por las escaleras y esperar esa toalla, decidiendo entretenerse en vaciar la tina. 

Pudo sentir la mirada caliente sobre ella antes de oír los pasos de Altais, quien llegó hasta ella y le pasó una gran toalla por los hombros antes de comenzar a secarse él eficazmente. Ella miró hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—¿Y dónde dices que vamos a ir a celebrar? —preguntó con diversión, pensando que quizá no estuviera realmente tan lejano el momento en el que ella estuviera lista. 

Altais se irguió, terminado de secar sus piernas y la miró pensativo mientras se pasaba la toalla por la nuca y la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—No tenemos muchas opciones ahora —contestó, la habitación de Premio Anual no podían usarla en ese momento, necesitaban la poción para colarse—. Y sólo una cómoda.

—¿Cuál? 

—Mi cama —dejó caer la idea, de una habitación con otras personas durmiendo, ignorantes de lo que hacían, pero estando igualmente.

Leyna lo miró con sorpresa deteniéndose en su tarea de secarse, sopesando las posibilidades, un sitio cómodo le aseguraba poder dormir con él, cierto que su cama era arriesgado, pero el único que intentaría abrirla en algún caso sería Emery. 

—Te encargas de los encantamientos —le dijo, más confiada en él para esos temas. 

Él asintió. —Siempre lo hago —respondió antes de alejarse para coger su ropa—. Seca tu ropa y vámonos.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza por sus órdenes, pero le hizo caso y un rato después estaban celebrando debidamente en la cama de Altais.

***

La práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras llegó a su fin y se apresuró a recoger, había quedado para estudiar con Leyna, pero lo más seguro era que no sólo estudiaran. Su lívido estaba alto, necesitado de más desde que la ropa dejó de ser un impedimento, había sido un gran avance, en ese punto era más fácil para él esperar, ahora no tenía que correrse en el aprisionamiento de los calzoncillos, sin duda una gran mejora. Guardó el libro, el tintero y los pergaminos que había estado usando en la primera parte de la clase y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leyna le dio una mirada cargada de promesas indecentes. Se colgó la cartera al hombro e iba a dar los primeros pasos hacia la salida cuando la voz del profesor Ivanov lo detuvo.

—Señor Black, ¿podría quedarse un segundo? —preguntó el hombre sentado en su escritorio.

Altais maldijo interiormente, seguro que no iba a ser un segundo, querría que comentaran esos libros, por mucho que había guardado la esperanza de librarse de ello.

—Por supuesto, profesor —contestó al hombre, volviendo a dejar su cartera sobre el pupitre—. Nos vemos luego —le dijo en voz baja a Leyna, resignándose mientras veía salir a los pocos alumnos rezagados.

—Espero no interrumpir ningún plan importante, señor Black —dijo el hombre sonriendo. 

—Todo tiempo es importante, profesor Ivanov —se negó a decir que no le molestaba en absoluto, pero tampoco iba a ser maleducado.

—Eso es cierto, pero creo que hay cosas que deben tener más prioridad —repuso Dimitri y apoyó los codos en la mesa para observar al chico, comprendía que a su edad hablar con un profesor era un incordio, más cuando había una chica preciosa esperando—. ¿Ha leído el libro que le recomendé?

Altais se sintió aliviado de que fuera al grano, le gustaba ese baile de palabras, disfrutaba de él en las reuniones de sociedad, pero no en ese momento, desde luego.

—Sí, lo acabé el lunes —respondió conciso, atento al cariz de podría tomar la conversación por si podía dilucidar algún motivo oculto para el interés del profesor.

Dimitri esperó a que dijera algo más, pero el chico solía ser duro de mollera cuando se lo proponía y ser hablador no era una de sus aptitudes. 

—¿Y qué le pareció?

—Fue instructivo como cualquier libro que se precie, sin embargo, no encontré en él contra-hechizo a algunos cuestionables, como en otros libros de _Defensa_ contra las Artes Oscuras —contestó, poniendo cierto énfasis en la palabra clave de la asignatura.

Ivanov sonrió ligeramente. —Esos maleficios fueron poco usados desde el momento en que se crearon y no tardaron el prohibirse, no existe contra-hechizo para ellos ya que la mayoría de la gente se ha olvidado de ellos, sólo los que estudian la defensa contra las artes oscuras los conocen —explicó—. No considero que sea correcto, cuando algo cae en el olvido no suele ser para siempre, ¿no cree, señor Black?

—Nadie olvida eternamente por mucho que afirme lo contrario, al menos por voluntad propia. De modo que sí, estoy de acuerdo en que alguien podría volver a usar viejos maleficios. Sin embargo, la defensa no se especializa en la creación de hechizos, utiliza los ya creados por especialistas e inventores de encantamientos, y analiza las Artes Oscuras —respondió Altais, podía estar en forma humana, pero en ese momento se sentía de caza y su presa eran esas razones ocultas.

—Eso es cierto, no es el área de actuación de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero también lo es que si no fuera por esto muchos de esos maleficios, o lo que se considera maleficio, se perdería. Y tendrá que admitir, señor Black, que conocer dichos maleficios sí es una materia interesante.

—Encuentro interesante aprender algo que voy a poder poner en práctica, incluso la teoría mágica elemental tiene su utilidad, estos maleficios no la tienen para mí —sus palabras eran ciertas excepto en lo último, se regía por lo primero, había practicado y aprendido cada uno de los nuevos hechizos, o estaba en ello, no había tenido tiempo de completar todos, era un tomo grueso, pero no iba a admitirlo y la mentira salió con naturalidad de sus labios.

Al profesor casi se le escapó una sonrisa lobuna, sólo casi. —Es una lástima, ¿verdad? No poder practicarlos. Hay algunos que fueron prohibidos hace siglos y que no son para nada peligrosos, actualmente hay otro tipo de hechizos legales mucho más peligrosos. Sin embargo, son considerados magia oscura, sin considerar su posible utilidad —comentó relajadamente. 

—Que sean útiles o dejen de serlo no rigen si una magia es oscura o de luz, profesor —contestó Altais—. Si son de magia oscura, obviamente, causarán un mayor daño tanto para el ejecutor como para el que recibe el maleficio —dijo esperando que el “obviamente” hubiera salido con mucho menos desdén o nada de ello de como había sonado en su mente antes de decirlo—. Las consecuencias siempre son terribles, es casi lo primero que se enseña en su asignatura.

—También es cierto, señor Black, aunque quizá a lo que de verdad se tiene miedo es al poder que esos hechizos ofrecen —contestó él y escribió algo en un papel—. Le recomiendo que lea este libro, señor Black, creo que le gustará más que el anterior. 

Altais recogió el papel, mirando al profesor con suspicacia por esa contestación, le parecía que delataban bastante de él, tenía que andarse con más cuidado. Creía que en mayor o menor medida podía ser un mago oscuro que trataba de llevarlo a su lado, lo que faltaba saber era si sabía que ya estaba haciendo por su cuenta o simplemente era que la gente nunca olvidaba, y un Black debía ser un Black, oscuro como su apellido sin importar si su rama de la familia hubiera sido repudiada por tres generaciones.

—¿Algo más que quiera tratar, profesor Ivanov?

—No, nada más, señor Black, disfrute de su tarde —respondió Dimitri, centrándose en unos papeles en su mesa. 

Altais asintió. —Buenas tardes, profesor Ivanov —se despidió, cogió su cartera y salió de ese aula, su mente bullía analizando cada palabra de esa conversación en busca de algo que se le hubiera escapado hasta que Leyna se encargó de que lo olvidara por un rato.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una bonita reconciliación y más misterio sobre lo que Ivanov quiere de Altais, todo empieza a ponerse calentito, en más de un sentido ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Observó la forma que había tomado la Sala de los Menesteres cuando entró. Había pensado en poder encontrar un lugar en el que estar íntimamente con Altais y al parecer esa sala había comprendido perfectamente el mensaje. A la derecha había una cama llena de cojines, con sábanas de seda de color negro y de un tamaño casi el doble de grande que la que había transfigurado ella para el cumpleaños de su novio. Frente a la cama había una gran chimenea ya encendida, que daba luz y calidez a la estancia, el resto de iluminación la daban las pocas velas flotantes que había en los rincones. Bajó la mirada y sonrió al ver una suave alfombra que recubría todo el suelo de la habitación. 

Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue esa pequeña mesilla al lado de la cama sobre la que descansaba un bol con fresas de un color rojo intenso y otro con chocolate negro. No había pensado en comida, por eso no comprendía por qué la sala le había puesto eso allí, pero no iba a quejarse, le gustaban las fresas y el chocolate y podía ser interesante cuando Altais llegara. 

Se movió un poco más por la habitación y decidió que debía prepararse para la llegada del chico. Se desvistió por completo, dejando su ropa en una bolsa a un lado escondido de la habitación. De esa misma bolsa sacó una fina bata de satén de color plata, y se la puso para cubrir la fina lencería de encaje verde. Después peinó una vez más su pelo y miró la hora que marcaba el reloj que había al lado de la chimenea. Debía estar a punto de llegar y ella no sabía cómo o dónde ponerse. Por eso al final decidió quedarse frente a la chimenea, conteniendo su nerviosismo ante lo que iba a pasar esa noche, el paso que iba a dar, esperaba que todo fuera bien. 

Altais abrió la puerta sin saber del todo qué esperar, aunque con cierto alivio porque hubiera aparecido, no las tenía todas consigo y que no tuviera que esperar a que ella lo hiciera, pero lógicamente la habitación estaba pensada para que él también estuviera. Observó todo en un vistazo mientras cerraba la puerta, haciéndose una idea a la que no quería dar demasiadas esperanzas por si acaso, y finalmente se fijó en Leyna, esperando que se girara para hacerlo mejor, aunque esa bata parecía muy delgada y sin nada debajo.

—Me sorprendió que Teddy hiciera de recadero y el mensaje —comentó.

Ella se giró y sonrió con cierta timidez. —Tenía que hablar con él para asegurarme de que dejaba la sala libre, y se ofreció a avisarte —explicó ella dando pasos hacia él, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido gracias a la acolchada alfombra. 

—Estaba muy efusivo —agregó mientras la recorría con una ardiente mirada.

—Creo que se formó una historia en su mente —respondió sonriendo un poco más ante esa mirada, llegó hasta él y puso las manos sobre su pecho, acercándolas al broche de la túnica—. No se fue de la lengua, ¿verdad? 

—Sólo habló de su historia, ¿crees que era muy fantasiosa? —indagó.

Leyna abrió ese broche y le quitó la prenda haciéndola caer. —Creo que no iba muy desencaminado —contestó. 

—Eso parece, me pregunto cuánto —comentó dejando que lo desnudara.

La chica le sacó el jersey y lo miró con intensidad y las mejillas sonrojadas. —Intuyo que todo, Altais —susurró.

Él sonrió, iba a ser esa vez, al fin, por eso ella lo había preparado para que fuera especial, exactamente como la chica quería que fuera. Tuvo de admitirse que ciertos nervios y emoción se acumularon en su estómago ante la perspectiva de la primera vez. Levantó una mano a la barbilla de Leyna y unió sus labios en un beso lento.

Ella correspondió gustosa a ese beso, una de sus manos fue al cuello de él, acariciándolo con suavidad, mientras la otra desabrochaba la camisa poco a poco. 

—¿Sabes? La sala puso algo por propia voluntad. 

—La sala no hace las cosas por propia voluntad, en todo caso puede ser inesperado, pero para cubrir alguna necesidad que guardabas —objetó Altais, moviendo su mano a la nuca de ella, acariciando su cabello, si él sentía nervios, ¿cómo estaría ella? Era el día para dejar salir ese cariño que guardaba con recelo.

—Quizá confundió los nervios con hambre, porque me puso fresas y chocolate —contestó sonriendo ante ese toque suave, sintiéndolo más dulce que en otras ocasiones, se lo agradecía mucho porque sabía que era por ella, para que estuviera más tranquila. 

—Las fresas con chocolate son un postre muy erótico, clásico —agregó él—. No creo que lo confundiera.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó al tiempo que deshacía el nudo de la corbata para así poder desabrochar los últimos botones del cuello de la camisa y poder quitársela también, dejando su torso desnudo. 

—Sí, quiero contigo —respondió sabiendo que ella misma quería, aunque aún no lo supiera, sino esa comida no estaría ahí.

Leyna asintió suavemente, se alzó un poco para besarlo de nuevo y bajó sus manos al botón del pantalón, decidiendo primero quitarle toda esa ropa antes de ir a la cama. Los dejó caer e hizo que la ropa interior de Altais los siguiera. El chico no se había esperado eso último, pero no protestó porque ella sí siguiera llevando ropa. Se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y así poder sacarse toda la ropa, también coger su varita. Antes de volver a levantarse entreabrió la bata y dejó un beso en su muslo derecho sonriendo con picardía. 

—¿Vienes? —preguntó cuando se alejó un par de pasos antes de dar los últimos despacio y tumbarse en el centro de la cama de costado, apoyando un antebrazo para alzarse, con aire indolente, habiendo dejado la varita en la mesilla libre.

—Podría simplemente quedarme mirándote —respondió ella sonriendo de lado al verlo, pero caminó hacia él—. Aunque prefiero sentirte —agregó cogiendo los boles con la comida, se sentó de espaldas a él, con la espalda apoyada en sus piernas y dejó los cuencos en frente de él. 

Altais ignoró los cuencos por el momento, rodeó con el brazo libre su cintura y tiró del nudo del cinturón de la bata lentamente.

—¿Y yo, cuándo voy a mirarte y sentirte?

—Pensé que ya me estabas viendo y sintiendo —contestó sonriéndole juguetona e inclinándose para dejar un corto beso en los labios de él. 

—Esta bata me molesta en ese propósito —aseguró cuando el nudo terminó de deshacerse.

Ella movió sus manos a la tela que descansaba sobre sus hombros y la apartó despacio. —No dije que no pudieras quitarla. 

Altais observó la ropa interior de encaje tan fino que podía ver la forma y oscuridad de sus pezones bajo la prenda, le gustaba esa insinuación y decidió que podía dejarla un rato más.

—Así estás mejor —apreció mientras cogía una fresa, la mojó en chocolate, mordió la mitad y se relamió los restos del dulce—. ¿No quieres?

Leyna observó esa lengua y se relamió inconscientemente, cogió una fresa, la bañó en chocolate y la mordió disfrutando del sabor ácido de la fresa con el dulce y amargo del chocolate. 

—Están muy buenas —dijo cogiendo otra y esa vez ofreciéndosela a Altais. 

Él la aceptó y atrapó la mano de ella, que llevó al chocolate y después volvió a acercar a su boca para chupar los dedos que había manchado.

—Sí, delicioso.

Un jadeo salió de los labios de ella cuando lo vio lamer sus dedos. —Eso no eran fresas —replicó, cogió chocolate con una de las fresas y lo esparció por el cuello de Altais, se inclinó y limpió el chocolate.

Altais la dejó hacer. —Pero… —se interrumpió para morder su labio inferior, enrojeciéndolo más de lo que ya iban haciéndolo las fresas, siempre incrementado el efecto por el contraste con su piel pálida y el pelo negro como una bandada de cuervos— tú estás más apetecible.

Ella sonrió, apartó las fresas de la cama dejándolas de nuevo en la mesilla y cogió el bol con chocolate. Hizo que Altais quedara tumbado boca arriba y echó un fino hilo del dulce por su pecho. 

—Sí… creo que así está mejor también. 

—Es evidente —contestó él y jadeó cuando la lengua de ella pasó sobre un pezón—. ¿Pero vas a discriminar a las fresas?

—¿Acaso las quieres? —preguntó a su vez mirándolo desde arriba. 

Altais estiró el brazo, cogió una y la mojó por completo. —Sólo una —contestó antes de atraer a Leyna para compartir la fruta en un beso, pasando de consumir la fresa a devorar la boca vecina con deseo.

La chica jadeó en el beso y se acabó recostando sobre él. —Igual tampoco hace falta chocolate —dijo volviendo a besarlo más intensamente. 

Él acarició su espalda y decidió que por muy exquisita que fuera la combinación su tiempo había llegado a su fin. Pasó una mano al frente haciendo que ella se incorporara un poco y lo desabrochó.

—Aún puedo sacarle utilidad —dijo cogiendo un cuenco y mojando el pecho izquierdo de Leyna en él, lo dejó a un lado y acogió el pezón en su boca.

Leyna gimió largamente, se movió para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, instándolo a quedar sentado. Una de sus manos ocupó su lugar habitual en la nuca de él, con sus dedos enredados en el pelo negro de él. Con la otra cogió un poco de chocolate y manchó los labios de su novio para después lamerlos juguetona y acabar besándolo. 

Altais podía sentir su calor creciente tras el encaje, también aumentaba su propia excitación y como la otra prenda terminó de tener papel allí. Primero terminó de deshacerse del sujetador, empujando los tirantes por los hombros y lo dejó a un lado, sus manos bajaron a las caderas de Leyna y se metieron bajo la braga, apretando sus nalgas y pegándola más a él. Las sacó un poco para enganchar los pulgares en el borde y bajarlas.

—Quítatelas, Leyna.

Ella se levantó un poco y deslizó la única prenda que la cubría por sus piernas. La lanzó lejos y miró a Altais intensamente. Habían estado muchas veces en esa situación desde la vez en el baño de prefectos, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos, pero esa vez era diferente, cuando sus sexos se rozaron todo el cuerpo de Leyna tembló por los nervios, pero también por anticipación. 

Altais la observó y la besó inicialmente despacio mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, imprimiendo pasión cuando una mano jugó con uno de los pechos de la chica y la otra la instó a levantarse un poco para llegar a rozar su sexo con los dedos. Eran acciones que ya habían realizado, esperaba que ayudara con esos nervios, esa vez tenía que salir todo bien, iba a cuidarla más que nunca y para que todo fuera bien primero tenía que calentarla mucho y a ser posible que ella no hiciera lo mismo, se había informado sobre ello como se informaba de todo, la ignorancia no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte. 

La excitación, el placer que le proporcionaba, consiguió que poco a poco fuera olvidándose de sus nervios, relegándolos a un lugar muy escondido de ella. Cuando Altais cortó el beso ella repartió más por el cuello de él, intercalándolos con suaves mordiscos y caricias de su lengua, bajando desde la unión con la mandíbula a su hombro y volviendo a ascender, de vez en cuando dejando salir jadeos y gemidos. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de él con ese ritmo calmado que al parecer iba a ser la dinámica de ese día, al menos al principio, algo que interiormente agradecía, le gustaba sentirse cuidada por él. 

El chico introdujo un dedo en su interior y lo movió en círculos y dentro y fuera, despacio, abriéndola para lo que vendría después, e introduciendo uno más un poco más tarde. Su boca devolvió esas atenciones al cuello de Leyna y su otra mano siguió estimulando esos botones de placer. La escuchó gemir cerca de su oreja y deseó estar ya ocupando el lugar de sus dedos, pero se contuvo y contentó con agregar uno más.

Leyna era miel, suave y caliente en torno a sus dedos, estaba lista a falta de que se lo dijera, debía cumplir con sus palabras y esperar a que ella se lo pudiera. Sacó los dedos de su interior, y los hizo girar recostándola sobre el lecho y cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Dejó un corto y dulce beso en sus labios y acunó su mejilla. Ahí estaba, mostrándole su cariño sin tapujos, y dejó caer sus barreras sólo para ella. La amaba, tal vez no tendría que tener esa seguridad a esa edad, no debería estar seguro de qué era el amor, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era eso porque el sentimiento lo consumía, era poderoso, lo ligaba a ella, lo hacía vulnerable a Leyna y cometer insensateces como dejarle saber el poder que tenía sobre él. Cuando en algún momento previo se había parado a analizarlo había comprendido porqué decían que el amor era la magia más poderosa y había tenido que estar de acuerdo, lo era, la magia oscura podía superar a magia blanca ligada a otros sentimientos, pero no a ese. No obstante, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en Leyna, esperar que lo aceptara por completo tal y como se ofrecía y ella hiciera lo mismo, porque en ese momento podría destrozarlo y aún así estaba seguro de querer correr el riesgo.

—¿Me quieres, Leyna? Yo lo hago —ya que hacía algo mejor hacerlo bien y por completo, ahí iba su corazón en bandeja, nunca le había dicho tan claramente que era suyo.

Leyna abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta ese momento por todas las sensaciones que le había estado provocando, y lo miró con todo lo que sentía por él reflejado en esos ojos. Lo quería, lo amaba, Altais se había convertido en una parte imprescindible de su vida, no podía ni imaginarla sin él. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía más fuerte, capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propusiera porque sabía que si en el intento se caía él estaría allí para ayudarla a levantarse y animarla a seguir, confiaba en él más que en ninguna otra persona, y estaba segura de que no iba a querer a nadie como él. 

—Te quiero más que a nada —aseguró con sinceridad. 

Altais sonrió feliz, una sonrisa sincera, sin tapujos, se veía bien, libre como cuando dejaba todas las normas y convenciones sociales y jugaba a hacer todas esas bromas y trampas volando.

—Y… ¿quieres algo más ahora? —preguntó viendo que no iba a decirlo por sí misma, la quería, pero tampoco podía quedarse mirándola y esperando eternamente.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo quería y lo necesitaba, estaba nerviosa por ser la primera vez, pero segura de que era eso lo que quería. 

—Quiero sentirte más —contestó sonrojándose—. Quiero… sentirte dentro. 

Él la besó una vez más. —Ya lo has pedido —dijo cogiendo su varita de la mesilla—. Voy a hacer los encantamientos protectores —informó, era lo pertinente cuando apuntabas a alguien con la varita en esa parte baja, y los enunció uno detrás de otro.

La chica no sintió nada, pero estaba segura de que los había hecho bien, lo rodeó con los brazos tras el cuello y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo, necesitaba eso para distraer su mente un poco. Sus piernas se abrieron más, ofreciéndose a él y elevó sus caderas instándolo a hacerlo. 

Altais no cuestionó más cuando se ofrecía tan claramente, se introdujo unos centímetros despacio y gimió en el beso, como había pensado eso era demasiado caliente, lo acogía como si estuviera hecha para él, agradecía que no lo hubiera tocado esa noche porque podría correrse con poco más. Detuvo un segundo el beso para respirar profundamente, serenarse un poco, pero con todo iba a ser mejor no alargar la agonía, ya había constatado que la había preparado bien. Entró de una vez rompiendo su virginidad y el beso no aguantó para ahogar los gemidos de las intensas sensaciones de cada uno. 

Leyna sintió un pinchazo atravesar su vientre y un grito salió de sus labios así como un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus manos apretaron el abrazo a Altais y su cuerpo se arqueó. Abrió los ojos al poco, respirando agitadamente y miró a su novio aflojando un poco su agarre. 

—Estoy bien —susurró incluso antes de que le preguntara, y era cierto, el dolor estaba desapareciendo rápidamente, lo sentía perfecto en su interior. 

Altais asintió una vez, algo dudoso, no había podido evitar preocuparse.

—¿Segura? —necesitó asegurarse, aunque la preocupación se iba diluyendo para volver a dar importancia a las otras sensaciones.

Ella acarició su mejilla y lo besó dulcemente. 

—Sí… segura, ya puedes —contestó y movió un poco sus caderas para indicarle lo que quería decir, lo que también empezaba a necesitar ella. 

Él jadeó, ese movimiento definitivamente le había convencido. Salió unos centímetros y volvió a entrar hasta el fondo, aquello no era bueno, era lo mejor que había experimentado, una sensación placentera abrumadora. Pasó un brazo bajo ella para rodear su cintura y sostenerla mientras la hacía un poco más suya, y siguió sosteniéndose en el otro. Volvió a unir sus labios en besos entrecortados, también quería escucharla, sentir el placer que le proporcionaba en cada una de sus formas, aunque con ello escaparan roncos sonidos placenteros de sus labios con cada movimiento, cada vez más rítmico, haciéndose más rápido, siguiendo las necesidades de ambos. Con el movimiento más frenético sintió las piernas de ella rodear sus caderas, consiguiendo incluso más profundidad en sus penetraciones. Una de las manos de Leyna se aferraba a su hombro, sin moverse de ese lugar, en cambio la otra acariciaba todo lo que alcanzaba, llegando a apretar una nalga en alguna embestida especialmente placentera para ambos. 

—Altais… ah… —el nombre de él no dejaba de salir de los labios de ella cada vez que se hundía en su sexo, el tono de su voz aumentando en consonancia con el placer que sentía, cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el anhelado orgasmo, aunque una parte de ella desearía poder quedarse así, en ese momento, siendo completamente suya y él de ella. 

El clímax la alcanzó haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y sus paredes se contrajeran apretando el abrazo de su sexo a la erección de Altais, y él la siguió tras un par de embestidas más fuertes, estrechándola contra él, gimiendo contra el cuello de ella. Hubiera querido mantener los ojos sobre ella y observar cada segundo de ese orgasmo, pero sólo fue capaz de ver los primeros cuando el placer máximo lo alcanzó a él; se prometió no perderse muchos más.

Su peso cayó sobre Leyna por un momento, todo era mucho más intenso que nada antes, que las acciones de sus manos o el movimiento de uno contra otro, nada era comparable. Se obligó a apartar parte de su peso levantándose sobre ambos antebrazos, lo mejor de eso fue ver el efecto de ese orgasmo en ella, el sonrojo, la satisfacción, incluso plenitud, y de todo eso era el causante. Dio un corto beso en sus labios.

—Estás preciosa —expresó lo que veía sin darle muchas vueltas.

Ella sonrió, soltó sus brazos dejándolos caer por los hombros de él hasta dejar las manos en el pecho. 

—Es por ti, para ti —contestó elevando un poco la cabeza para unir sus labios, su respiración normalizándose poco a poco. Lo miró dudando unos segundos—. ¿Estuvo bien?

—Mucho —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Y para ti?

—Creo que tenemos que seguir practicando —contestó ladeando un poco la sonrisa que ya tenía. 

—¿Justo ahora? —tanteó.

Ella se lamió los labios. —Tenemos toda la noche para hacerlo aún mejor. 

—Tendré que hacerte caso —contestó moviendo un poco las caderas, la perspectiva lo endurecía de nuevo rápidamente dentro de ella.

Leyna jadeó por ese movimiento, sonrió más ampliamente y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, dispuesta a pasar la noche disfrutando de él.

***

La sala común era un lugar peligroso en esa época del año, una palabra más alta podía originar un homicidio, una risa lo aseguraba, la mera caída de una pluma sobre el suelo era causante de miradas como Avadas Kedavra por parte de alumnos de quinto y séptimo concentrados en el estudio de sus TIMOS y EXTASIS respectivamente, los alumnos menores pasaban por la sala tratando de no ser notados.

Altais estaba recibiendo muchas de esas miradas, no por dejar caer una pluma, pero sí por estar tumbado en el sofá como si los exámenes no estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, pasando las páginas del libro de texto de Aritmancia. Una vez acabó lo dejó a un lado y sacó un libro de Encantamientos, no el de la asignatura, sino uno más avanzado, un entretenimiento para él, y una rana de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica, dejándola saltar antes de atraparla. Su actitud despreocupada era usual en tiempos de exámenes como en cualquier otra, aprendía los conceptos de los libros del año a principio de curso, realizaba los trabajos y practicaba regularmente hasta aprender, y el resto del tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo, lo usaba para hacer lo que quería. Tenía la seguridad de estar totalmente preparado, sólo revisaba los libros y apuntes volviendo a leerlos por comprobar lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que lo de tumbarse era para provocarlos más, de otro modo no lo haría, no era muy correcto. 

—En serio, Altais, ¿de verdad ya te sabes todo? No me lo puede creer, eres un cabrón con suerte —protestó Emery dejando el libro de Pociones, estaba estresado con tantos ingredientes. 

—Si fueras al día al menos no estarías ahí agonizando —contestó Altais, apoyando el libro en su estómago y mirándolo.

—Intento hacerlo, pero estas pociones… son horribles, no comprendo cómo te pueden gustar tanto, Leyna —repuso el de pelo castaño. 

Ella levantó la mirada del libro de Transformaciones, estaba repasando por si surgía alguna duda poder preguntarle a Altais. 

—Son simples, pero desde el primer momento te has confundido con los ingredientes y los tiempos —respondió ella y se movió para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo al lado de Altais—. No entiendo la tercera ley de los hechizos permutadores —dijo señalándola en el libro.

Zaniah bufó antes de que Altais respondiera. —La tercera, yo aún voy por los desvanecedores y es en una semana, ocho días —protestó—. Tengo que aprobar todas, no puedo repetir. Odio los exámenes, son los anti-fiestas, lo único bueno es la celebración cuando acaban.

—No sirve de mucho que te pongas ahora, deberías dejarlo —la desanimó aún más con indiferencia Altais.

—El año que viene no quieres elegir Transformaciones, ¿verdad? No pasa nada si no la apruebas —dijo Leyna. 

—Sí quiero, pero es muy difícil —se quejó la de pelo caoba—. Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Adivinación son lo único que sirve para preparar fiestas.

La rubia sonrió con condescendencia. —Si quieres esta noche repasamos todo desde el principio, juntas, al menos intentaremos que apruebes —trató de animarla—. Ahora lo mejor es que pases a Encantamientos porque sino te bloquearás. 

—No sé qué es peor —se lamentó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el libro.

—La información no fluye así —se burló Altais.

—Pórtate bien —le susurró Leyna con diversión. 

—Si fluyera así todo sería tan fantástico —aseguró Emery rindiéndose por el momento. 

—Sois malos conmigo, sobre todo tú, eres malvado —dijo Zaniah señalando a Altais—. ¿Cómo lo aguantas todo el rato? Sólo está bueno, pero es malvadísimo.

—Ya te dije que no es así —repuso ella—. Y lo pasamos muy bien —agregó guiñándole un ojo a su novio, quien le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada. 

La otra chica bufó y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el libro. —Esto es el infierno, voy a morir entre terribles sufrimientos, bella y joven… es una tragedia.

—No vas a morir… aunque igual te salen alguna arruguitas si sigues quejándote tanto y frunciendo el ceño —dijo Leyna conteniendo una risa. 

—Lo que yo he dicho, muerte entre terribles sufrimientos —reiteró Zaniah.

Altais decidió cortar con aquella tontería y respondió a la pregunta inicial de Leyna, agregando al final una demostración con otra rana de chocolate. 

La hora de la cena llegó más tarde o más temprano dependiendo de cuál de ellos lo mirara. Dejaron los libros aparcados para después y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a tomar uno de los pocos respiros que tenían esos días.

***

—¿No se suponía que íbamos a repasar? —protestó Leyna, conteniendo a duras penas la risa por las cosquillas que le producían los besos de Altais en su vientre.

Esa tarde habían quedado en la Sala de los Menesteres para repasar para los exámenes, hacía una semana que había empezado los exámenes, ese día habían tenido Pociones y al día siguiente era el examen de Criaturas por lo que ellos no tenían, y la gente estaba cardiaca, sobre todo los de quinto y séptimo. Sin embargo, a su novio no parecía afectarle para nada al atmósfera tensa del colegio y en vez de sacar los libros lo que le había sacado había sido toda la ropa para aprovechar el tiempo de una manera muy diferente a la que habían planeado. Claro que ella no se había quejado, pero después de dos rondas estaba empezando a pesarle un poco el cargo de conciencia. 

—Eso estoy haciendo —contestó con picardía, llegando a besar sobre el monte de Venus de ella, más abajo que nunca antes había llegado su boca.

Leyna jadeó, sus caderas quisieron moverse hacia esa boca, pero se contuvo. —Creí que eran Estudios Muggles los que íbamos a repasar —repuso. 

—Tengo entendido que esto también lo hacen los muggles —argumentó él comenzando a dejar besos por sus ingles, una mano en su cadera y la otra acariciando la parte interna de un muslo.

—Sí… ah… pero esto no entra precisamente… en el examen —contestó poniendo una mano sobre su boca para no volver a jadear. 

—Es materia más avanzada —dijo con cierta diversión.

Ella bufó. —Pero dudo que a los examinadores les interese que hayamos adelantado _materia_ —aseguró, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, llevó una mano a una mejilla de Altais y le hizo levantar la mirada para atraerlo a sus labios. 

Altais aceptó su petición aunque tenía otras cosas en mente y la besó largamente, cuando se separó volvió a bajar a donde había estado. Miró su sexo como si estuviera pensándolo, considerando las posibilidades.

—¿Por qué no vas contándome? —preguntó justo antes de dar una larga lamida entre las piernas de ella, la primera, escuchándola gemir—. Yo tengo la lengua ocupada.

Leyna lo miró incrédula, en parte por la petición, también por sus acciones, aunque resultaban más que placenteras para ella no había esperado algo así. Con la siguiente caricia de esa lengua se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir y apretó las sábanas. 

—Los grandes… inventos en el mundo...mmm… muggle —empezó, pensando que igual esa nueva forma de repasar era constructiva—. El primero que nos diferencia… fue la imprenta. Inventada por… ah… Johannes Gutenberg en el año muggle 1440… —tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse cuando esa lengua presionó sobre su clítoris—. La imprenta sirve… sirve para la publicación de libros… y periódicos, porque antes… mmm… los muggles lo hacían a mano. 

—Muy bien… Siguiente invento —la animó Altais chupando su clítoris y sonrió maliciosamente por los estragos que causaba en su novia.

Ella gimió esa vez sin poder retenerlo y lo maldijo interiormente por ser tan condenadamente persuasivo, malvado, caliente… 

—El automóvil… fue el automóvil en… oh, Merlín… en 1885, por Karl Benz, sirve para transportar a los muggles por tierra… Ese funcionaba con vapor… ahora ya no porque lo hacen con… con petróleo —explicó retorciéndose de placer—. Había más transportes que funcionaba así… ah… antes del automóvil. 

—Enumera los medios de transporte actuales —dijo el chico antes de empujar su lengua dentro de ella.

—¡Ah! —el grito de placer fue mayor que los anteriores y se mordió el labio inferior antes de procesar la pregunta—. Avión… un aparato que vuela… puede llevar a cientos de muggles… el primero en volar fue un francés, François de Rosier en 1783. Helicóptero, que es… ah, Altais… es parecido a un avión, el primero en funcionar más ¡oh! o menos fue uno creado por Raúl Pateras de Pescara en 1916. Los trenes… como el expreso… ahora funcionan con electricidad… Los barcos… van por agua, botes enormes que funcionan con… Merlín sigue…. combustible… —enumeró, pasando después a los que habían derivado del coche, apretando fuertemente las sábanas, con finas gotitas de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo por el esfuerzo. 

—Muy bien, Leyna. Formas de comunicación muggle —formuló la siguiente cuestión, las palabras rozando el sexo de la chica antes de continuar con la estimulación bucal, le estaba cogiendo el truco y el gusto, aunque también estaba deseando que se corriera, iba a follarla seguidamente después, ya estaba endureciéndose. Subió una mano a un pecho de ella para una mayor estimulación.

—El telégrafo… fue el primero. En la década de 1830… hubo muchos contemporáneos, funcionan con un código… ¡Morse! Después el teléfono… que va por ondas… y lo creó Antonio Meucci en… ah… 1857. Ahora puede ser móvil… han cambiado mucho… —se detuvo cerrando con fuerza los ojos, se sentía cada vez más cerca—, por la aparición de internet en 1969. Aunque esta red no fue pública hasta… 1972… ha crecido mucho. Y también usan ordenadores… —volvió a detenerse y negó con la cabeza—. No puedo más… Altais, necesito… correrme… —gimió. 

—Hazlo —la instó enfocándose en estimular su clítoris, lamiendo y chupando.

Ella se dejó llevar por ese placer, gritó su orgasmo arqueando la espalda, sus pies y sus manos se estiraron todo lo posible antes de contraerse de nuevo y su cuerpo tembló por completo cuando el clímax la recorrió, dejándola finalmente laxa sobre la cama, con la respiración acelerada. 

Altais sonrió, ascendió y besó el pulso de Leyna, dejándola recuperar el aliento. Cogió su varita y repitió los hechizos, mejor asegurarse. Se colocó presionando su erección en la vagina de ella.

—Mi turno. 

Leyna lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos y cuando lo sintió entrar en ella volvió a gemir, estaba demasiado sensible después del orgasmo. Él jadeó y la besó antes de comenzar a moverse, rápido. Cogió sus piernas y se las puso en los hombros, ya habían aprendido que así podía entrar más profundamente. Por los gemidos de Leyna sabía que iba a acabar esa vez más fácilmente, por lo que no se contuvo para obtener el orgasmo también rápido. Efectivamente, no tardó en sentir como ella se contraía entorno de su erección, y unas embestidas después él la seguía en ese nuevo orgasmo. 

Salió de ella al poco y se tumbó a su lado, satisfecho. —Eres una estudiante aplicada —comentó tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Tú eres un compañero de estudio incansable —contestó Leyna sin poder evitar sonreír y se movió para acurrucarse contra él—. Más te vale aprobar con buena nota. 

—Eso no se cuestiona. Y lo mismo digo para ti —respondió Altais.

—Eso tampoco se cuestiona —repitió sus palabras sacándole la lengua con diversión. 

Él la atrapó y la beso, moviéndose para quedar de lado y poder acceder mejor a su boca. Ella correspondió aunque de un modo lento, dulce, haciendo que el final él también la besara así. Movió una mano al pelo de Altais y acarició el de la nuca, donde sabía que le gustaba a él, mientras su otra mano acariciaba con las yemas el pecho. Altais rescató su varita de entre las sábanas e hizo a estas subir calculando que era lo suficiente tarde, dejó la varita en la mesilla y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Leyna, pegándola a él, sintiendo cómo se iba relajando con esos toques en su pelo. Era casi patológico, aunque no había probado en muchos años si le pasaba con alguien más, casi no recordaba cuándo se madre había hecho eso como para recordar el efecto, o sólo era de la confianza que depositaba en su novia.

Leyna sonrió dulcemente al sentirlo tan calmado. Dejó dulces y castos besos en sus labios, su cuello y su pecho cada cierto tiempo, pensando que podría simplemente quedarse así por horas enteras, no era la primera vez que el pensamiento de que pronto sería verano y no se verían la asaltaba, si lo había echado de menos el anterior ese no quería ni imaginarlo. 

—Te quiero, Altais —susurró contra su pecho. 

—Yo también, aunque… seas una bruja pérfida como de cuento muggle que se aprovecha y para colmo consigue que la deje —contestó con palabras pesadas por la relajación.

Ella rio suavemente. —Pero soy la mejor bruja pérfida —repuso—. Y a ti te encanta que me aproveche.

—No dije eso —se defendió un poco, aunque los párpados que habían permanecido entreabiertos terminaron de caer.

—No hace falta que lo digas —aseguró ella volviendo a reír—. Buenas noches —dijo dejando un último beso en sus labios antes de que cayera dormido. 

—Buenas noches, Leyna... —respondió dejando de hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo por no ceder a la relajación, estado post-orgásmico más caricias era un muy potente sedante, sin duda.

La chica se quedó observándolo unos minutos, embelesada con su expresión de absoluta calma. Sonrió y con cuidado de no despertarlo se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Con un movimiento de varita atrajo su libro de Estudios Muggles y lo abrió para repasar como habían planeado, ella no tenía sueño. Como siempre, casi inconscientemente sus manos empezaron a trenzar el pelo de Altais relajadamente, hasta que el sueño la asaltó también a ella y volvió a acurrucarse contra su novio dispuesta a imitarlo. 

**Fin del Quinto Año**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabemos que este curso acaba de una forma diferente, no hay tren, no hay despedidas, no hay notas de los TIMOS, pero confiar un poco en nosotras, todo se sabrá en el sexto año de Leyna y Altais.


End file.
